Vidas Falsas
by Chiisai83
Summary: Yaoi 1x2 3x4 Duo, Trowa y los demas estan en secundaria, pero la llegada de un nuevo estudiante desencadenará una serie de situaciones...
1. El Principio

**Vidas Falsas **

Yaoi 1x2, 3x4

AU _" pensamientos" Flashback_

Capítulo 1."El Principio"

Sábado en la noche.

Era una noche de sábado y no había nadie en la casa de Duo así que aprovechó para divertirse junto con su novio en la solitaria casa. Una vez adentro de la residencia se encaminaron hacia la cocina para buscar algo de tomar, en ese momento el novio del trenzado lo abrazó y le comentó al oído -Sería bueno hacerlo aquí- lo cual el muchacho de ojos violetas negó.

- No, la última vez tenía todo el trasero frío de estar sentado en el desayunador.

- Mh, bueno entonces arriba.

Así que se dispusieron a subir al cuarto de Duo, dejaron sus cosas en una silla y se sentaron en la cama. Los besos subían poco a poco de intensidad sin dejar de ser ansiosos. Besaba la boca de Duo y también su rostro, su cuello y las demás partes de su cuerpo. Más tarde se intensificó más la pasión y se acomodaron mejor, para quitarse las prendas que tanto les incomodaban, él no dijo nada. Procedió a cubrir su erección con el lubricante y una vez terminada la tarea, se posicionó para penetrar al trenzado. Duo, quién había rodeado la cintura de su amante con sus piernas, lo tomó por sorpresa atrayéndolo hacia él con estas, su novio sonrió al ver a Duo, su impaciencia lo excitaba, introdujo su pene dentro de él con cautela.

Un ligero quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de Duo. El ceño de su compañero se frunció, no quería lastimar a su amante.  
-Estoy listo, empieza ya.- le dijo con urgencia.  
Inició entonces a moverse suavemente al principio. Pero cuando su erección tocó el punto mas sensible de Duo y lo escucho gemir lleno de pasión, perdió por completo el control aumentado la velocidad de sus movimientos así como la intensidad sus embestidas.

- Mmmmm- Dijo Duo

- ¿Te gusta así?

- OH SIII!!!

- Para tener solo dieciséis años estás bien entrenado- Comentó el otro a Duo con una sonrisa.

- Es que he vivido, mmmm, incluso más que tú.

- No lo creo.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Duo masturbándolo al mismo ritmo con el que él se movía dentro de su amante.

Inmediatamente, ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban cada uno el nombre del otro. Luego del sexo se quedaron acostados en la cama.

- Estoy muy cansado- dijo Duo en un puchero.

- Es que te gusta hacerlo a cada rato, me vas a matar un día de estos, por cierto ¿Donde están tus padres?

- Ni idea, deben haber ido al teatro o algo así, lo más seguro es que se hayan llevado a mi hermana con ellos.

- Ja, ja ,ja

- ¿Qué?

- Tu hermana es patética, siempre con tus padres, búscale un novio.

- Es media hermana, que se lo busque ella, además yo no tengo la culpa que siempre se quede sin novio por que les gusto más yo, pero al final se queda tranquila por que siempre me dejan a mi, igual no me importa, _"ya me acostumbre a tener sexo y nada más"_ – pensó Duo.

- Es que es tan fea la pobre, es obvio que te vean a ti, tu tienes mejor trasero- dijo el lujurioso joven- debe ser difícil para una mujer que el hermano sea más femenino que ella.

- ¡Hey! no soy más femenino que ella.

- Si, como quieras, ya me voy- dijo este dándole un beso al otro que casi se lo traga- mañana nos vemos.

- Quédate a dormir- pidió Duo

- No, mañana tengo partido en la mañana.

- Awww, malvado, esta bien.- y le dio un abrazo, pero el otro aprovechó para darle una nalgadita

El novio de Duo ya se había marchado y este se dedicó a bañarse, luego del baño se puso su ropa para dormir, no se detuvo a esperar a su madre y se durmió.

Día de clases

Como todo buen colegio de pago, el Saint John High School empezaba sus clases a las 7:30 am, todos los estudiantes portaban su uniforme de camisa blanca, pantalón o falda gris, zapatos negros con medias blancas y suéter negro. Cerca de la entrada del colegio un carro color negro dejaba a dos estudiantes, uno de pelo muy largo y otra de pelo por debajo de los hombros.

- Apúrate que ya se hizo tarde- dijo Duo a Relena que se venía bajando del auto.

-Ya voy- Contestó Relena acomodándose su impecable enagua que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y mostrando sus bien lustrados zapatos- creo que se me encogió la falda, mira me llega por la rodilla.

-Ah si, "_Estúpida, es una dicha que no estemos en la misma clase"- _pensó para sí mismo el de trenza.

Como era un colegio más o menos grande, había varios salones de diferentes años, Relena la media hermana de Duo por parte de madre estaba en cuarto año de secundaria al igual que su hermano, sin embargo no compartían la misma aula. Duo tenía a su novio Solo, este por el contrario estaba en quinto año de la misma secundaria, que ya estaba a punto de despedir a los futuros graduados, solo faltaban seis meses para que esto pasara.

- Hola Quatre!- Saludó Duo a su amigo que estaba ya sentado en el pupitre del salón de Química.

- Hola Duo.- contestó este a su amigo.

- La imbécil de Relena se atrasó y por poco no llegamos.

- ¿Cómo te fue el sábado con Solo?

- Bien, después de la fiesta nos fuimos a mi casa.

Se tuvieron que callar por que en ese momento entró el profesor de química y tuvieron que tomar asiento. En el salón de Duo estaban Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy, Sylvia, entre otros, en la otra clase de cuarto año se encontraban Relena, Trowa, Wu Fei, Midii, Marian, entre otros.

- Estoy tan emocionada-decía Relena con mucha esperanza.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó una compañera a esta.

- Ya veras, ya veras.

En otro lado del salón del 4-2

- Hey Trowa, como te fue empeñando el libro de biología?- preguntó uno de los alumnos a Trowa que estaba sentado en su pupitre esperando al profesor que ya se había tardado mucho.

- No lo empeñe, lo vendí y me compré un libro de matemática- dijo el ojiverde en una forma muy serena.

En ese momento entró el profesor de Matemática, un señor muy serio, con mirada fría y ojos celestes, de pelo café corto y un traje azul, seguido de un joven también serio, todos se le quedaron viendo al nuevo alumno, Relena tenía en la cara una gran sonrisa que se incrementó al ver al joven.

- Heero Yuy, es un placer- dijo este al resto de sus compañeros.

El nuevo alumno se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros quienes se encontraban en silencio solo observándolo.

- OH Heero- susurró Relena

- ¿Es que acaso lo conoces?- preguntó la compañera

-Sí, es mi novio

- ¿Tu novio?- dijo la joven casi riéndose, no podía creer que su nuevo compañero fuera el novio de Relena- _"Ni siquiera aparenta tener amigos"_

Heero se sentó junto a Trowa y al frente de Wu Fei quien lo miró con frialdad y Trowa lo vio con indiferencia. La única que lo apreciaba con mucha devoción era Relena quien se veía muy interesada en el nuevo compañero. En la clase solo se podían escuchar los murmullos de las compañeras diciendo: "Es tan apuesto, hasta más que Trowa" Incluso el profesor tenía que estarles llamando la atención para que se callaran y dejaran continuar la clase.

- Hoy vamos a trabajar en parejas para realizar los ejercicios, jóvenes- Les anunció el profesor.

Todos los estudiantes se acomodaron en parejas. Wu Fei y Trowa siempre trabajaban juntos, ya que eran amigos desde hace tiempo, se conocían desde la primaria cuando Trowa había llegado junto con su hermana y se fueron a vivir con sus tíos, este siempre había sido muy serio, pero fue su amigo Wu Fei quien le había hablado primero. Por otro lado estaba Midii y Marian que a pesar de que trabajan bien en matemática, luego de terminar su trabajo se ponían a admirar a los otros dos alumnos mencionados hace un rato. En otra parte estaba Relena trabajando con la misma compañera con la que estaba conversando, aunque esta moría de ganas de trabajar con Heero.

- Profesor, ¿Puede haber un grupo de tres personas?- preguntó Relena con entusiasmo viendo al nuevo alumno.

- ¡NO!!!- Gritó el profesor.

Ninguno de los alumnos trabajó con el nuevo estudiante, aunque el podía solo con los ejercicios, era muy bueno en matemática y en otras cosas.

En el 4-1

- Hey Quatre te veo muy distraído hoy, ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó 02 mientras se limaba las uñas y se pasaba protector de uñas.

- Ah?

- Que te ves distraído.

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¿Es por, mmh, ya sabes?

- Es que ayer lo vi y ni siquiera me volvió a ver, creo que realmente me odia.

-¿Por qué te odiaría?

- Por que soy homosexual.

- ¿Y qué? Eso no le da el derecho de odiarte.

- ¿El te ha dicho algo?

- No, ni siquiera habla de ti, creo que le eres indiferente como el resto de la gente. Hey, por cierto ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien tan serio?

- No se, es muy atractiva su personalidad.

- mh, pues yo prefiero que sean como Solo, él lo tiene todo y mmmm está bien dotado.

- Duo!- Grito Quatre escandalizado.

-Hey, ¿ Tú que sabes que Trowa esté más grande?

- ¡Duo!

- Se ve que está bien proporcionado, un día le vi un bulto ahí abajo.- Dijo el trenzado bromeando

- Esta bien, si tú lo dices.- Dijo Quatre. En ese momento sonó el timbre que les indicaba que ya era la hora de recreo.

- Bueno, voy a ver a Solo.

- Ok, yo voy por algo de comer.

- ¿O a ver a Trowa? A ver, porque no creo que te hable.

- Gracias.

- Sabes que es broma.

- Si, ve a ver a Solo

Por otro lado Relena salió como desesperada detrás de Heero, este solo se había puesto de pie y había salido del aula sin decir nada y no la había ni vuelto a ver.

- ¡¡¡ Heeerrrooooo!!!!!- este solo la volvió a ver de reojo.

- Relena – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien

- Como pudiste notar no nos dejaron trabajar juntos, disculpa por no decirte antes.

- No hay problema.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a la cafetería?

- Esta Bien.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba lleno, en una de las mesas estaban Quatre y Hilde, estos al ver a Relena con un hombre se extrañaron.

- Hola ¿Y Duo?- Preguntó la hermana del trenzado.

- Anda con Solo.- contestó Quatre.

- Ah, Heero si quieres vamos a ver que hay de comer- Heero solo asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador.

- ¿Y ese quién es?- Preguntó Hilde.

-No sé seguro que es nuevo- dijo el rubio viendo a Trowa que en ese momento se acercaba junto con Wu Fei, pero no se detuvo a hablarle, sino que siguió directo para sentarse en la mesa que estaba junto a la de ellos, Quatre recordó lo que Duo le había dicho, así que se resignó y siguió comiendo. Mientras que Heero esperaba su comida observó como una rubia que nunca había visto jaló a Relena por el brazo y empezaron a conversar. Luego se dirigieron a la mesa junto con la rubia.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- Les preguntó Relena a los que estaban en la mesa quienes afirmaron su pregunta. Heero dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó a comer en silencio.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, Quatre, Hilde, él es Heero, un amigo y ahora compañero.

- Mucho gusto- dijeron estos y Heero dijo un seco: "Hola".

- Ahí viene Duo- Comentó el árabe viendo a Duo que venía de la mano de Solo.

- ¿Qué hay de comer?- Preguntó Duo luego volvió a ver al desconocido en la mesa con curiosidad quien no dejaba de verlo.

- Vamos a fijarnos- Dijo Solo jalando de la mano al trenzado- Tengo hambre y ya casi no hay tiempo.

- Ay ya voy no me arrastres!!

Luego, después de traer la comida, Dorothy ya estaba en la mesa.

- Duo ¿Ya conoces a tu cuñado?- Preguntó esta.

-¿A quién?

- A tu cuñado.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De él- dijo señalando a Heero- es tu cuñado ¿No lo sabías?

- .........no

- Mira Heero él es Duo, hermano de Relena- dijo la rubia

- Mucho gusto- dijo este viendo a Duo

- Igualmente- Contestó el trenzado sentándose a la par de Solo que devoraba todo con apetito.

- Relena ¿Porqué no nos habías dicho que tenías novio?- continuó Dorothy, en ese momento Heero se puso de pie y se marchó sin decir nada

-Tipo raro ¿Eh Relena?- Se burló Solo, después de que acabara con su comida y abrazando a Duo quien solo sonrió. Relena se levantó y se fue detrás de Heero.

- Heeerooo- gritó al verlo en el pasillo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Disculpa es que a veces Dorothy es muy imprudente.

- Descuida.

- Si importa, por que yo no le había contado nada, hasta hoy.

- Yo no soy nada de lo que ella dice.

- Pensé que sí- dijo esta con el semblante triste.-¿Ya no cumples lo que prometes?

- Tenía 9 años, por cierto ¿Por qué estas en cuarto año?

- Por que me adelantaron cuando estaba en primaria.

- Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano.

-Es que no somos muy unidos.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué?

- ¿Cumplirás?

- No se

- Te quiero Heero, tú lo sabes

- No cambias, sí digo que sí no es por que yo te quiera igual, es por cariño.

- Gracias ¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa? A papá le dará gusto verte de nuevo.

- ¿Y quienes van a estar en tu casa?- preguntó muy interesado.

- Mi mamá, mi hermano supongo.

- Esta bien, pero solo un rato.

- ¡Que bien!- Relena estaba muy feliz por la respuesta de Heero.

A la salida

Duo estaba esperando el automóvil que los llegaba a recoger y a dejar a él y a Relena, junto a él estaba Solo, quien lo estaba abrazando y dándole besos en la frente, Duo reía divertido mientras abrazaba a su novio.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Mi hermana con novio.

-Sí, pero que rareza se fue a conseguir.

- ¿Te parece raro?

- Sí ¿A ti no?

- No, solo algo serio, igual no me importa, mira hablando de ellos ahí vienen.

- Duo, Heero va para la casa- Comentó Relena.

- ¿Pediste permiso?

- No y tu?- dijo esta viendo que Solo estaba con su hermano.

- Yo no necesito permiso, además Solo siempre va a la casa- Solo abrazaba más a Duo mientras veía a Heero, que tenía los ojos puestos en el trenzado.

La bocina de un auto los distrajo, la que venía manejando era una mujer de pelo castaño quien los saludaba por la ventana del auto.

- Hola señora- Saludó amablemente Solo a la madre de Duo.

- Hola ma!

- ¿Cómo están muchachos?- dijo la señora que detuvo la mirada en Heero.

- El es Heero Yuy mamá, papá lo conoce ¿Puede ir a la casa?

- Sí claro _"Al fin lleva a un hombre a la casa"_

El transcurso del camino fue tranquilo, Heero iba entre Relena y Duo, Solo iba adelante, la madre de Duo y Relena no paraba de hablar. En el almuerzo tampoco paró de hablar:

- Dime Heero ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? – preguntaba la señora.

- Bien señora, apenas entré hoy.

- Me imagino que todas las jovencitas deben andar como locas contigo, incluyendo a mi hija.

- ¡Mamá!!- gritó Relena

- O también los jovencitos, Duo?

- No!- Contestó Duo, Solo se enterraba las uñas del mal chiste de la señora

- Es que es tan guapo, apuesto que por eso lo trajiste- dijo viendo a Relena

- Bueno, gracias por todo, estuvo muy rico como siempre- dijo Solo cortésmente.

- Má voy a subir a mi cuarto con Solo.

- Sí –Contestó la madre, cuando subieron las escaleras continuó- Siempre es lo mismo, apenas terminan de comer van al cuarto, la ventaja es que Duo es hombre y no tengo que preocuparme.

- Mamá, Heero y yo vamos a estudiar.

-Sí, pero en la sala niña- Regañó la madre- es mejor que se queden estudiando en la sala, lo de estudiar no me convence.

Mientras en el cuarto de Duo estaba toda la acción, siempre que llegaba Solo podían tener sexo en la casa sin ningún problema, ya que no sufría ningún riesgo, lo único que le pedían era que se protegieran.

Abajo

- ¿Tu madre sabe que tu hermano tiene sexo en su cuarto con su novio?- Preguntó curioso Heero

- Sí y se lo permiten, mi papá no se mete por que dice que es el mayor, además es hombre.

- ¿Y que?

- Que no puede embarazarse.

- Ah

- A veces Solo se queda a dormir y tengo que escuchar todos sus ruidos en la noche, es desesperante.

- Quéjate

- Lo hago, pero Duo lo niega.

- Mh

En el cuarto de Duo

- Voy por café- dijo el trenzado, mientras se ponía algo de ropa.

Abajo estaban Heero y Relena terminando la tarea, el ojiazul estaba un poco cansado así que se recostó al sofá, cuando volvió a ver hacia las escaleras pudo ver a Duo bajando y usando un pequeño bóxer negro, una camiseta sin mangas, igual de pequeña y sandalias, este observó como Heero se le quedaba viendo de abajo hacia arriba y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres café? Preguntó Duo viendo a Heero

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Que si quieres café?

-Ah sí, por favor.

- Ok

Relena seguía metida en el libro, ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando, Heero vio desaparecer a Duo por la cocina, sí, definitivamente le iba a encantar frecuentar esa casa.

Continuara...

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic. Espero que por favor dejen Reviews. Ah, este fic esta archivado en si lo vuelven a borrar y les interesa seguir la historia.


	2. Mentiras

Vidas Falsas  
Yaoi 1x2, 3x4  
AU " pensamientos" Flashback  
Capitulo 2: Mentiras

Duo se levantó temprano para ir al colegio, pero al levantarse y agarrar los cuadernos se percató de que uno de sus libros faltaba en su librero "Que raro seguro lo dejé abajo" Se metió al baño y se despojó de sus prendas dejando ver el tatuaje que tenía en el vientre, cuando terminó su baño, se puso el uniforme, iba a delinearse los ojos pero recordó que en su colegio a las mujeres no se les tenía permitido maquillarse mucho, claro a las mujeres y seguro les sorprenderían que un hombre llegara con los ojos delineados, era suficiente con que todo el mundo supiera que era gay, si llegara maquilado lo más seguro es que pensaran que se volvió travesti, así que bajó a desayunar, Relena estaba de buen humor.  
- ¿Y desde cuando tan contenta?- preguntó su hermano.  
- ¿Qué tiene?- Contestó esta.  
- Nunca estás así.  
- Pues ahora cambiaron las cosas.  
- Es atractivo.  
- ¿Quién?- Preguntó extrañada Relena.  
- Heero.  
- Duo- Dijo Relena en tono serio.  
-¿Qué? Solo lo comenté ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
- Te conozco  
- Cálmate, solo hice un comentario, él no me interesa.  
- Mh, más te vale.  
- Que insegura.  
- Él no es gay.  
- ¿Tú cómo sabes, él te lo dijo?  
- No  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Es obvio.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por que anda conmigo.  
-¿Y qué? Hay muchos que aparentan.  
- Él no.  
- Bueno, come ya que se hace tarde.

Todavía era muy temprano, pero Quatre siempre llegaba temprano para aprovechar la mañana, además no le gustaba estar tan solo en casa, su padre se iba muy temprano a trabajar, así que el aprovechaba y este lo iba a dejar al colegio. Cuando entró en su salón puso sus cosas en el pupitre y decidió leer lo que les habían dejado de tarea para literatura, pensó en sentarse en uno de los jardines de la escuela, había terminado de leer y dirigió la vista hacia uno de los pasillos, Trowa iba caminando por este, lo más seguro era que acababa de llegar. Quatre iba a quitar la vista, pero el ojiverde lo saludó levantando la mano, el árabe le regresó el saludo "Que milagro". Trowa fue a dejar sus cosas a su respectivo salón, tal y como lo había hecho Quatre hace un rato, vio al pequeño por la ventana de su clase que daba directo al jardín en donde se encontraba el rubio y sonrió. Quatre observó que ya casi todos los alumnos iban llegando, así que se puso de pie.  
- Faltan diez minutos- Escuchó que le decía una voz detrás de él.  
- Sí pero tengo que ir al salón.  
- Ah, yo pensaba quedarme aquí un rato.  
-¿En serio? ¿Conmigo?  
- Sí ¿Te molesta?  
- No, claro que no, es que nunca conversamos.  
- Por que tú nunca me hablas- Dijo Trowa acomodándose en la hierba.  
- Creí que no te simpatizaba. Las pocas veces que lo hemos hecho pensé que te aburría.  
- No ¿Por qué creíste que no me simpatizabas?  
- Por nada- Dijo indeciso.  
- Quatre  
- Es que si no lo has notado no soy cómo tú.  
- ¿Y cómo soy yo?  
- No eres gay  
- Entonces tú?  
- Sí, lo soy.  
- Ah.  
- Ves! Te molestó.  
- No, no me molesta ¿Por qué dices?: "No soy como tú"  
- Por que tú no eres gay.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Mh?- Quatre se sorprendió con esa pregunta- lo supongo.- continuó confundido.  
- Yo no he dicho que no sea gay.  
- ¿Tú?- Quatre estaba impactado con lo que decía Trowa.  
- Hola!!- En ese momento llegó Duo a donde estaban ellos, para desgracia del rubio.  
- Hola Duo- Dijo Quatre.  
- Hola- Contestó Trowa.  
- Ya vamos a entrar ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
- Estábamos hablando-Contestó el rubio.  
- Ya veo- Dijo el trenzado con una sonrisita- Hey Trowa ¿No extrañas ser mi compañero?  
- No- Dijo este con toda sinceridad.  
- Aww, que honesto.  
- Eras un irresponsable, siempre llegabas tarde.  
- ¿Y ahora quien es tu compañero de trabajos?  
- Wu Fei.  
- Ah, Solo lo odia, no se soportan.  
- No- dijo Trowa  
Quatre estaba pensando todavía en la reciente conversación con el ojiverde, si era verdad que no fuera tan heterosexual como él pensaba que era, lo más probable era que si alguien le gustaba a Trowa debía ser Duo, puesto que habían sido compañeros por mucho tiempo y tenían buena química, solo este año estaban separados y antes de contarle a Duo que le interesaba el alto joven, ya el trenzado le había comentado que siempre le había gustado Trowa, pero que nunca intentó nada por que este no era gay. Observaba cómo seguían hablando, realmente se llevaban bien, tanto que ellos no notaban que él estaba también allí, hasta envidiaba un poco esa relación.  
- ¿Tú eres compañero de mi cuñado verdad?- Preguntó el trenzado.  
- Sí, es muy callado.  
- Ayer fue a mi casa y tan solo lo escuché hablar como tres veces, nada más.  
El timbre de entrada sonó por todo el colegio, los tres alumnos se dirigían a sus aulas, pero entes de entrar al salón:  
- Quatre- llamó Trowa.  
- ¿Si?- contestó este sin mucha gana.  
- Tampoco dije que lo fuera- Y entró a su clase.  
- Sí, lo supuse- dijo en un murmullo  
En el recreo  
- Solito- Decía Duo feliz al estar en los regazos de su novio.  
- Precioso- Decía este besando el cuello de Duo.  
- Solo! Me haces cosquillas.  
-Bien que te gusta.  
-Mmmm, Sí, mucho.  
-Duo, compórtate, te van a regañar si te ven así- Lo regañó Relena quien estaba esperando a Heero que todavía no llegaba y no lo había visto desde que salieron de clases para ir a receso.  
- Mh- Dijo Duo sentándose en su asiento a la par de Solo.  
-¿Y tu novio?- preguntó Solo a Relena con burla haciendo que Duo también riera.  
- No sé.  
-¿Ya te dejaron? ¿Tan pronto?  
-Cállate- Dijo molesta, realmente odiaba a Solo. Su hermano la volvió a ver enojado, iba a regañarla, pero en ese momento llego Heero.  
- Heero- Dijo Relena con una sonrisa.  
- Fui a comer debajo de los árboles del jardín- explicó  
- Solo vamos- dijo Duo jalando a este.  
- ¿A dónde?  
- A mi locker para darte el CD  
Al terminar el recreo todos los estudiantes entraban de nuevo a clases, a excepción de dos que estaban muy ocupados en el cuarto de limpieza.  
- Solo, termina ya, se me hace tare para ir a clases y alguien puede entrar.  
-Ya voy, solo un ratito más.  
Duo estaba sin pantalones y con la camisa abierta en el cuarto de la limpieza apoyado en la pared, Solo estaba detrás de él con el pantalón abajo. Luego de terminar el trenzado se puso el pantalón, le dio un beso a Solo y salió casi corriendo para llegar a clases. Al salir del cuarto e ir corriendo por el pasillo tuvo que parar. Heero lo estaba viendo con cara de extrañado, Duo se volvió a ver, tenía la camisa casi por fuera, arrugada, estaba sudado, con la cara roja por lo agitado que venía, además de despeinado.  
-Eh, estaba-dijo nervioso buscando una excusa- ...estaba...  
- Deberías ir a clases, ya vas tarde.  
- Sí, pero voy a arreglarme primero.  
- Sí, deberías- Dijo Heero viendo las fachas en las que venía el trenzado.  
- ¿Y tu por qué estas aquí?- Preguntó mientras acomodaba su camisa.  
- Andaba en el baño- Heero solo observaba con cuidado todo lo que Duo hacía.  
- ¿Quedé bien?- Preguntó  
- Sí, mucho.- Le dijo viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo  
- ¿Cómo?  
-Tengo que ir a clases- Dijo Heero rápidamente y desapareció por el pasillo.  
- Que extraño es- Dijo en voz alta, luego se dispuso a ir a clases.

Ya era fin de semana, Duo aún no encontraba su libro, ese libro se lo había dado su papá, no el padre de Relena, sino su padre biológico a quien le gustaba leer mucho. Los padres de Duo se habían separado cuando su madre salió embarazada de Relena, Duo tenía dos meses de nacido cuando esto ocurrió. Su madre se separó de inmediato al saber la noticia del Sr. Maxwell y se casó con el padre de Relena, se rumoraba que tenían una relación incluso cuando ella estaba con el padre del trenzado. A pesar de todo Duo tenía contacto con su padre, de hecho tenía una muy buena relación con él, fue a la primera persona a la que le dijo que era gay, esto ocurrió cuando Duo tenía 13 años y a su padre nunca le importó eso.

Heero estaba haciendo una tarea en su computadora, cuando le llegó el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el colegio. A pesar de estar con Relena no la quería por lo menos no como ella deseaba, lo que sentía era estimación y cariño. Se habían conocido en una cena, el tío de Heero tenía negocios con el Sr. Peacecraf, él tenía 9 años y Relena 8, desde ese momento el papá de ella siempre la llevaba a la casa de Heero para que jugaran juntos.  
Flashback  
Relena estaba sentada en las gradas del patio de Heero, estaba llorando con sus ocho años de existencia.  
-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó un pequeño Heero con trajecito azul.  
- Por nada  
-¿Por nada?  
-Es que soy tan fea que nunca voy a tener novio, menos a ti  
- ¿A mi?  
- Sí  
- No eres fea- dijo sentándose a la par.  
- Sí lo soy  
- No y ya no llores- en ese momento paso su bracito por la espalda de Relena.  
- Entonces prométeme algo.  
-¿Qué?  
- Que cuando seamos grandes vas a ser mi novio.  
- ¿Novio?  
- Sí, para que me abraces.  
- Esta bien- Dijo el pequeño sin entender realmente lo que le decía Relena, solo lo hacía para hacerla sentir bien. Luego de un año Heero se fue a estudiar al extranjero por 6 años.  
Fin del Flashback  
Heero terminó su tareas y se acostó, pensó de nuevo en Duo, nunca le había gustado nadie, mucho menos un hombre, pero se sentía tranquilo por que sabía que Duo era algo inalcanzable, además estaba Solo, su novio, por lo menos lo podía ver cuando iba de visita a la casa de Relena, luego se durmió  
A la mañana siguiente  
- Mamá Heero me llamó para avisar que hoy va a venir a visitarme.  
- Relena hoy tenemos tu cita en el dentista.  
-Pero mamá!  
-No, dile que venga mañana.  
-Mañana no puede y hoy Duo no está, tengo que quedarme  
-No Relena ya hice la cita y ya la he cambiado mucho de fecha.  
- Mh  
- Duo llega a las 2, dile que venga a esa hora, así se queda con Duo un rato mientras volvemos.  
- ¿Con Duo?  
-Sí, que tiene?  
- Nada, pero ellos ni se hablan  
- Es para que alguien le abra, hoy no está la sirvienta, esa es la única opción.  
- Ok, le voy a decir  
Relena y su madre se fueron rumbo al dentista, el trenzado venía de sus clases de dibujo, a pesar de que dibujaba bien y tenía su estilo no le caía mal una opinión profesional, realmente no lo tomaba como una dedicación, más bien era como un pasatiempo, dibujaba muy seguido, pero nunca le enseñaba a la gente sus dibujos, ni a su madre, solo a su papá, a este le había regalado unos cuantos.  
Cuando llegó a la casa no había nadie en ella, encontró una nota de su madre en la que le decía que debía preparar su almuerzo puesto que iban a llegar tarde. Subió a tomar un baño, ya que se había ido sin hacerlo, cuando terminó salió de la tina, apenas se estaba secando cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta  
- ¡¡Maldición!!!- agarró una toalla que se puso en la cintura y otro en la cabeza para enrollarse el pelo, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta pensando que era su madre que había olvidado las llaves, al abrir Heero estaba del otro lado de la puerta viéndolo.  
- Buenas tardes- dijo Heero observando a Duo quien sostenía la toalla con una mano.  
- ....Hola- Contestó

Continuará...

Gracias a los que habian mandado Review antes de que lo borraran!! No se pierdan el siguinte capitulo.


	3. Confusiones

**Vidas Falsas**

Yaoi Eventualmente 1x2, 3x4

AU _" pensamientos" _

Capitulo 3: Confusiones

Heero estaba realmente encantado con la vista, enfrente suyo se encontraba Duo con solo una pequeña toalla en la cintura, que para hacerlo más interesante se le venía cayendo. Heero lo recorrió con la mirada, este era delgado, pero definido, definitivamente le encantaba lo que estaba mirando.

- Disculpa, pasa- Dijo Duo acomodando su paño.

- Gracias- Dijo el ojiazul entrando en la casa y deteniéndose en la sala.

- Ya vengo, voy a arreglarme, pensé que eras mi madre y me estaba bañando y..

- Descuida- interrumpió Heero.

- Ya regreso.

Duo se dirigía hacia las escaleras, por desgracia de Heero este desapareció por ellas, Relena le había dicho que podía llegar, ya que su hermano iba a estar ahí, pero creyó que iba a estar en compañía de Solo, pero parecía que estaba equivocado. Escuchó al trenzado bajando las gradas, venía con un pescador negro, una camisa blanca en cuello en v y unas sandalias negras, llevaba el pelo suelto puesto que estaba húmedo, pero traía unas ligas en la muñeca.

- Ya

- Mh

- Relena no está- Dijo Duo parándose enfrente del otro joven.

- Sí me dijo que viniera- dijo este viendo fijamente a Duo.

- Ya veo- Duo se tocaba las colas que andaba en su muñeca.

- Mh

- .......

- .......

- ¿Ya almorzaste?- Preguntó Duo, Heero negó.

- No tuve tiempo, Relena me dijo que llegara temprano para que tú me pudieras abrir.

- Sí, anda en el dentista, ven voy a cocinar- Duo se dirigía hacia la cocina, seguido de Heero.

- ¿Cocinas?

- Si, lo básico, puedo sobrevivir.

- Mh

- ¿Te gusta el pollo?

- Sí

- Ok, voy a hacerlo en el horno ¿Te parece? – El trenzado buscaba todas las cosas para cocinar por todos los estantes, por supuesto que Heero aprovechaba cada momento para verlo, más cuando Duo se agachaba, esos pescadores le tallaban muy bien el traserito.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Ok, parte las papas, saca el queso y el jamón y además debes hacer la ensalada.

- Mh

Los dos se dedicaron a cocinar, pero Heero no era tan talentoso en la cocina, así que Duo le dijo que mejor picara las cosas mientras él preparaba el pollo para introducirlo en el horno. Cuando estaba listo se sentaron en el desayunador para comer.

- ¿Y como va todo?- Preguntó el trenzado para romper el hielo.

- Bien.

- Con mi hermana, pregunto.

- Bien

- Ah, la misma respuesta.

- ¿Qué esperabas?

- Otra, pero me imagino que todo va bien

- Sí

- Bien por ustedes.

- Pensé que estabas con tu novio.

- No, yo descanso a veces de él.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? – Preguntó curioso Duo señalando la bolsa que había dejado Heero sobre la mesa.

- Un libro

- ¿Lees?

- Si

- ¿Puedo verlo?- El ojiazul sacó un libro de la bolsa, era un libro de contextura normal, no muy grueso, en la portada se podía leer el título: "El guardián entre el centeno"

- ¿De dónde sacaste este libro?

- Relena me lo prestó.

- ¿Relena?- Preguntó molesto

- Sí ¿Qué tiene?

- Ese libro es mío.

- ¿Tuyo?- Heero estaba extrañado.

- Sí- Dijo el trenzado serio.

- Perdón, no sabía.

- ¿No sabias?

- No

- ¿Tan estúpido me ves?- Dijo Duo enojado.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Tan estúpido aparento ser que no puede interesarme un libro?

- No estoy diciendo nada de eso.

- Pero lo más seguro es que lo piensas.

- Digamos que no te creí muy brillante.

- Ah si? Y ¿Por qué?

- No se fue la impresión.

- Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Yo sé- Dijo Heero viendo directo a los ojos violetas- tómalo- le dio el libro y se puso de pie- Gracias por todo- Con esto salió de la cocina para ir a la puerta de entrada.

- No espera!- Gritó el de ojos violetas, Heero se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué te vas?

- Por que es obvio que estas alterado y yo no voy a pelear contigo, así que pensé que sería lo mejor.

- No, yo no estoy molesto contigo, es con mi hermana que agarra mis cosas sin permiso.- Ven, termina de comer- Lo agarró por la muñeca para jalarlo de nuevo a la cocina.

- ¿Te gustó el libro?

- Sí

- Yo no he podido leerlo, por notorias razones.

- Disculpa.

- Ya te dije que no tienes la culpa- Cuando terminaron, Duo le dijo que subieran a su cuarto para enseñarle sus libros, pero notó al otro joven indeciso de subir.

- Tranquilo conmigo sí puedes subir ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

- No

- Te voy a enseñar el cuarto de Relena- Cuando subieron, entraron a un cuarto pintado de rosado y en él un póster gigante de "The New Kids On The Block"

- ¿Este es?- Preguntó Heero algo decepcionado.

- Sí- Dijo Duo riéndose- Ven al mío. Heero lo siguió al cuarto del fondo, al entrar Duo cerró la puerta, el otro lo volvió a ver sorprendido.

- Me gusta la privacidad. Mira- Señaló el librero donde también había varios discos compactos.-Algunos son de Trowa, como dos que están ahí de Pink Floyd.

- ¿Trowa?

- Sí, tu compañero.

- Yo sé, solo que no sabía que eran amigos.

- Sí, desde los 13 años.

- Ah- Duo se sentó en la cama y empezó a peinarse.

- Ven, siéntate- Heero se sentó a su lado

- ¿Porqué usas tan largo el cabello?

- ¿No te gusta?

- Sí, mucho ¿Puedo tocarlo?

- Sí, hasta puedes peinarme, toma- dijo dándole el cepillo, quien empezó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Duo, siempre quiso hacerlo.

- Huele bien- Comentó aspirando el aroma, este se volteó quedando muy cerca de Heero y sonriendo dijo.

- Es de frutas

- ¿Mh?

- El shampoo, es de frutas.

- Ya veo- Dijo embobado y no se movió un centímetro

- Sígueme peinando- Ordenó volteándose. Habían puesto algo de música, luego de un par de canciones, y de que Duo se hiciera una cola se abrió la puerta.

- Solo!- Gritó Duo saludando a su novio, quien observó lo pegado que estaba Heero de su precioso, como solía llamarle.

- Ya vino Relena- Le dijo al japones

- Mh

- Estábamos escuchando música- Explicó Duo.

- Me doy cuenta- Solo se sentó entre los dos viendo a Duo- dame un beso- continuó acostándose casi encima de Duo, este abrió las piernas para que su novio se acomodara mejor y empezaron a besarse. Heero sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación, definitivamente Solo no era la mejor de las compañías, le parecía repugnante la forma en que veía, hablaba y trataba al trenzado, que después de pasar toda la tarde con él se dio cuenta que era muy interesante y para nada tonto, y ahora no entendía la razón por la cual andaba con alguien como Solo, igual no iba a preguntárselo.

- Solito, lo siento pero quedé en salir con Quatre, tú no me avisaste que venías hoy.

- Es que me encontré a tu madre y me dijo que estabas aquí.

- Pero voy a salir, así que te veo mañana.- Dijo levantándose de la cama.

- Por cierto ¿qué estaba haciendo ese aquí?

- ¿Cuál ese?

- El tal Heero

- Heero estaba escuchando música conmigo, estábamos hablando.

- Yo nunca escucho música contigo

- No me gusta la música que oyes.

- No me gusta que le des tanta confianza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que es obvio que le interesas- Duo estalló en risa

- No le intereso ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- Por como te mira.

- Ay Solo, es novio de Relena, implica que no es gay, o eso es lo que ella asegura.

- No me agrada

- No importa, ahora me tengo que ir.

- Te voy a dejar- Insistió Solo

- No, quiero ir solo

- Andas extraño

- No es eso, es que no quiero que te molestes.

- Por lo menos ve a dejarme a la puerta- Duo lo acompañó Solo lo estaba besando y manoseando el trasero en la puerta- Cuídate- le dijo Solo

- Sí- después de que este se fuera el trenzado salió corriendo por las gradas hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y agarró el teléfono.

- Hola- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

- Quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Duo

-¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero verte, para hablar, si me quedo en mi casa voy a estallar.

- Esta bien, ven.

- Gracias- Luego de colgar Duo agarró otro par de sandalias, su bulto y un suéter.

- Mamá voy donde Quatre! Me quedo a dormir

- Bueno

- Relena, no vuelvas a tomar mis cosas- dijo antes de salir- Adiós Heero.

- Adiós- dijo este desde el sillón notando lo aturdido que estaba Duo no se comparaba a lo sereno que estaba antes de que llegara Solo. Sí, él a pesar de que aparentaba que llevaba una vida feliz realmente parecía que era una farsa su vida, lo pudo confirmar cuando vio una caja que contenía tranquilizantes en su mesa de noche.

Duo había parado un taxi que lo llevaría a su destino, este se detuvo en un edificio de color blanco, se bajó y tocó el timbre del apartamento deseado. Luego el trenzado subió por unas escaleras hasta llegar el segundo piso. La puerta del apartamento se abrió, al ver a Trowa lo abrazó.

-Gracias por dejarme venir.

- No hay problema ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo soltando a Duo

- Estaba aturdido en mi casa

-¿Por qué?

- No se, solo quería irme.

- Tienes que entender que tu padre no está en la ciudad.

- Yo sé, pero ni siquiera ha llamado.- Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

- Está ocupado- Dijo Trowa sentándose también - ¿Cuándo vuelve?

- No se.

- Voy por algo de café.- Trowa fue a la cocina, detrás del desayunador que dividía esta de la sala, era un apartamento pequeño, pero cómodo, en una esquina había un minibar.

- ¿Estas solo?

- Sí, mi hermana salió vuelve hasta tarde.

- ¿A que hora?

- No se, tipo 9 talvez.

- Son las cinco- sonrió Duo.

- Sí, toma- Dijo dándole la taza de café

- Heero tenía mi libro

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Él me lo dio

- El siempre está en tu casa verdad?

- Mas o menos ¿Celoso?- Sonrió Duo

- No, solo lo he notado ¿Quieres salir?

- No, prefiero quedarme aquí

Heero iba caminando por la acera, acababa de dejar la casa de su "novia", venia pensando en lo misterioso que es el trenzado y lo bien que se veía en esa toalla _"Tiene buenas piernas"_ en eso se detuvo, jamás había pensado eso de nadie, es más la gente solía serle indiferente, nunca tuvo amigos y mucho menos una novia, le gustaba estar solo, Relena era la única amistad que tenía, pero ella no lo veía con esos ojos. Vivía solo con su tío, no tuvo hermanos, ni primos, ni amigos. Y ahora que conocía más a Duo realmente le gustaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

- ¡Hey Yuy!- Heero dirigió su mirada hacia un auto deportivo color negro, así que siguió caminando.

- Yuy!

- ¿Qué?

- Te voy a preguntar algo- Solo se bajó de su carro y fue a donde estaba Heero-¿Te interesa Duo?

- ¿Mh?

- Dime si te interesa

- ¿Es que acaso es tuyo?

- Sí

- No sabía

- Deberías

- Mh

- Eres raro

- Y tú demasiado simple

- No contestaste a mi pregunta.

- ¿Tanto te importa?

- No. Tú a él no le interesas

- Entonces para qué preguntas?

- Para estar alerta

- Me tengo que ir- Siguió caminando, Solo ya se había ido a su carro. Caminó hasta llegar a un centro comercial, tenía hambre, iba a buscar algo que pudiera comer.

- Yuy!- Solo lo había seguido hasta ese lugar.

- Veo que no te cansas.- Le dijo viéndolo de reojo.

- Te vine a advertir algo

-........

- No te quiero ver cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que no me agradas.

- Eso no me interesa.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo este poniéndose enfrente de Heero era un poco más alto y más grueso que él.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Solo?- Los dos volvieron a ver.

- Chang- Dijo Solo con rabia

- ¿No tienes que estar en tu casa tratando de aprender a leer y contar?- Dijo el chino con burla

- Imbécil.

- No, ese eres tú.

- Me voy –dijo Solo, pero volvió a ver a Heero

- Más vale que no te le acerques mucho- Luego vio a Wu Fei- Y me voy por que tengo que llamar a mi precioso- Los dos vieron a Solo marcharse

-¿A ti también?- Preguntó el chino

- Mh

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a preguntar ya irritado

- Venía por algo de comer

- Yo también.

- Entonces vamos- Y los dos se fueron a comer

Duo subió su mano derecha hasta tomar la nuca de Trowa. Este era más alto así que intentaba acercarse a él de la mejor manera posible. La cabeza de Trowa estaba inclinada y el cabello castaño se apretaba contra su piel. En ese momento no pensaba en nada solo quería dejarse llevar por la dulce sensación de tranquilidad que le brindaba el ojiverde.

Acercó la cara de Trowa para besarlo, escuchó su propio gemido en la boca de este, el ojiverde aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de ella y así profundizar el beso. El trenzado sintió un nudo en el estomago. No podía sentirse mejor. El beso se cortó por falta de aire. El joven de ojos verdes se retiro unos centímetros para mirar a Duo.Sus ojos tenían esa vacía expresión que usaba para ocultar cualquier emoción. Un largo, e incomodo silencio se alargó por un largo periodo.

- Cómo cuando teníamos 14 años- Dijo Duo viendo a Trowa.

- Quedamos en que ya no iba a pasar más.

- Solo por hoy, por favor- Duo besó a Trowa de nuevo  
De forma lenta se deshicieron de sus camisas, mientras Duo sintió como Trowa abandonaba sus labios para bajar por su cuello al tiempo en que una de sus manos se apoderaba de sus pezones. Cerro sus manos sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde al tiempo en que un gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir como este lo acercaba más a su cuerpo.

- Solo imagina que soy Quatre- En ese momento el joven alto paró.-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó extrañado Duo- Olvida lo que dije continua por favor, entonces Trowa olvidó, no quería pensar, siempre calculaba todo, estaba harto solo se guiaba por una necesidad.

--Trowa!– gimió Duo al sentir como la mano se movía sobre su miembro endurecido. Y como con la otra mano comenzaba a bajar su pantalón junto con su bóxer dejando al descubierto su pene ya despierto.  
Un gemido escapó de la boca del ojiverde, Duo ahora estaba arrodillado frente a él y sintió la boca del trenzado sobre su miembro, pero luego Duo se retiró para volver a besarlo.

Duo tomó la mano de Trowa para conducirlo a la habitación de este, cuando entraron, el joven alto lo depositó en la cama. Al levantar la vista, vio como Trowa retiraba el resto de su ropa para quedar por completo desnudo. Luegó tomó una crema que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y se acomodó entre las piernas del trenzado, se untó la crema en las manos y en su pene, luego empezó a prepararlo con sus dedos, cuando Duo lo sintió en su entrada arqueó su espalda de placer, ya no sentía dolor en su alma, solo un profundo placer que le invadía y le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

Duo entrelazó los brazos sobre el cuello de este y comenzó a besarlo. Levantó un poco más las caderas y entrelazó las piernas sobre la cintura del ojiverde listo para recibirlo.  
En un movimiento entró por completo en Duo haciendo que este diera un grito de placer. Duo enterró las uñas en la espalda al sentirlo moverse, entrar y salir de forma lenta primero y después cada vez más rápida. Arrancando con cada embestida un gemido cada vez más alto.  
--Por dios! Te amo Trowa – gimió Duo.

-- Duo…  
Y con un último grito de placer ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Trowa dentro de Duo y Duo sobre el estomago y la mano de este. Giro su rostro para ver a Trowa quien le veía de forma fija.

- No debiste decir eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que me amabas.

- Yo nunca te voy a ocultar lo que siento.

- Duo..

- ¿Por qué paraste cuando dije lo de Quatre?- Lo interrumpió enseguida.

- Por nada

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que no eras gay?

- ¿Tu como sabes?

- El me contó- dijo triste- no sabes lo mal que me siento por Quatre al estar aquí.

- Por que no me interesa en ese aspecto- Contestó a la pregunta antes hecha

- ¿Y yo si te intereso en ese sentido?- Dijo coquetamente Duo dándole besos en el pecho

- Duo

- ¿Mh?- Duo seguía con su tarea

- Yo no lo hice por que me interesaras en ese sentido- Duo paró

- Lo sé y no me importa.

- Me interesas como mi amigo.

- También lo sé

- ¿Por qué no terminas con Solo?

- Por que la paso bien con él, será vacío, pero es lo que buscaba.

- ¿Tanto te molesta querer a alguien?

- Después de la ultima vez no me interesa más hacerlo por eso Solo es el candidato perfecto.

- Es tonto

- La única persona que no lo es yo no le intereso- Dijo viendo a Trowa, este se sentó en la cama con Duo y lo abrazó.

- Ya te dije que me interesas, pero como amigo, lo que hice lo hice por impulso, fue solo sexo.

- Tu no eres así, pero yo no podría esperar otra cosa de alguien que no sea deseo.

- Duo no podemos estar juntos, no hay atracción amorosa, por eso es la última vez que lo hacemos.

- Solo lo hemos hecho tres veces.

- Y no más.

- Eres la única persona con la que me acuesto y siento algo, quiero a alguien como tú.

- ¿Por qué como yo?

- Por que eres inteligente, atractivo, serio y bueno.

- Gracias- Dijo Trowa dándole un beso en la cabeza al trenzado

- Por eso estoy con Solo, por que es lo opuesto a lo que me gusta.

- Tienes un problema serio.

- Sí, bastante- Dijo el trenzado, Trowa se levantó de la cama se puso un pantalón deportivo y fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, en ese momento sonó el timbre _"Que raro" _abrió la puerta.

-¿Wu Fei, Heero?

- Veníamos de visita, pero veo que no quieres recibir visitas- Dijo el chino, el joven alto se quitó de la puerta dejándolos pasar.

- ¿Estabas ocupado?- Volvió a hablar Wu Fei

- Ya no- contestó Trowa

-¿Ya no?

- Trooowwiii- se escuchó una voz desde el cuarto

- ¿Trowi?- Preguntó el chino, Heero no entendía bien, lo más seguro era que Trowa estuviera con alguien y ellos lo interrumpieron, iba a decir que mejor se marcharan cuando vio a quien llamaba con tanta insistencia a Trowa.

- ¿Por qué no vienes?- Venía preguntando Duo quien salió de la habitación en solo un bóxer blanco, este paró en seco al ver a los otros dos en la sala.

- Vinieron de visita- dijo el ojiverde.

- Ah, ya veo, hola, voy al cuarto a ponerme una camisa- Dijo mientras iba a la habitación. Heero estaba ahí eso sí que no lo esperaba, tenía pena de salir y verlo, después de todo él estaba cuando le dijo a su madre que iba a la casa del rubio y ahora estaba ahí, no lo peor es que sabía que el y Trowa se habían acostado.

Continuara...


	4. Nuevas Desiciones

Vidas Falsas  
Yaoi  
1x2, 3x4  
AU " pensamientos"

Capítulo 4: Nuevas decisiones  
Heero se quedó muy impresionado al ver a Duo ahí, el mismo había escuchado al trenzado decirle a su madre que iba a la casa del rubio, lo que no se podía haber imaginado es que se acostaba con Trowa ¿Con Trowa? Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, él se imaginaba que Duo quería a Solo, más que ya había observado cómo se llevaban, por lo que siempre estaban en la casa de Duo, se quedó pensando y no comprendió que le podía ocurrir al trenzado, francamente, no lo conocía en lo más mínimo, también había notado la sorpresa en su cara al verlo en la casa de su amante. Luego de un rato Duo regresó con una camisa puesta.  
- ¿Tu ya no estás con el gorila?- Le preguntó el chino a Duo  
- ¿Con quién?  
- Con Solo  
- Sí- contestó viendo hacia otro lado.  
- ¿Y tu desde cuando eres gay? Dijo ahora viendo a Trowa  
- No voy a contestar eso mi vida no está en exposición. Contestó el ojiverde  
- Yo me tengo que ir- En ese momento interrumpió Heero, ya que notaba lo incómodo que estaba Duo con su presencia, este solo lo vio levantarse.  
- Heero- Lo llamó el trenzado  
- ¿Mh?  
- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Preguntó con mirada avergonzada.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- ¿Acaso no puedo?  
- Mh- Duo abrió la puerta del apartamento con la mirada de los otros dos encima de él, salió con Heero detrás suyo.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con insistencia Heero  
- Se lo que estás pensando- dijo el trenzado recostándose a la pared  
- Yo no estoy pensando nada.  
- Yo se que sí -dijo con desánimo.  
- ¿y qué importa lo que yo piense?  
- No le digas nada a Relena por favor.  
- No pensaba hacerlo-Empezó a caminar, pero Duo lo jaló del brazo  
-No te vayas todavía, no quiero que te vayas.  
- Estas en mejor compañía.  
- Tú también lo eres, no eres como los novios que Relena suele llevar a la casa, es la primera vez que salgo como amigo con un novio de ella. Además no todos tienen la suerte de caerle bien a Trowa o peor a Wu Fei y veo que tu sí.  
- Mh  
- Esta bien, puedes irte- dijo soltándolo- tampoco te puedo obligar- Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero Heero la abrió por él, Duo entendió que se iba a quedar y le sonrió.  
Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche platicando aunque el que más hablaba era Duo, a este le agradaba estar en compañía de los tres serios jóvenes, en algún momento de la noche se le ocurrió llamar a Quatre para que llegara al apartamento, pero decidió que no era lo mejor hacerlo. La hermana de Trowa había llamado para avisar que no iba a llegar a dormir esa noche, ya que andaba de paseo con su novio. Por otro lado Trowa sabía que el trenzado pensaba quedarse a dormir, el problema era saber en donde pensaba hacerlo.  
- Duo- Lo llamó Trowa desde el cuarto  
- ¿Sí?- Contestó con una sonrisa  
- Ven  
- Ya voy- Se levantó con la misma sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la habitación- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó abrazando al ojiverde por la cintura  
-¿A dónde vas a dormir?- preguntó este mientras se quitaba del abrazo  
- Contigo  
- ¿En la cama?  
- Sí ¿Por qué? ¿No se puede?  
- Mh  
- Ah, ya entendí, si quieres me voy a la sala ...o a mi casa.  
- No, solo que no quiero que pienses que algo más pueda pasar entre nosotros.  
- Descuida, ya me lo dejaste claro.- dijo con un aire de insatisfacción.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Aha  
- Bien, yo voy a acostarme, quédate con ellos si quieres, diles adiós.  
- Esta bien- contestaba Duo viendo como Trowa se metía a la cama sin camisa "Que bien estás Trowa" pensaba al trenzado- Voy a ir con ellos- Cuando salió los otros dos estaban ya de pie.  
- Ya nos vamos- Dijo el chino  
- ¿Tan pronto? Quédense otro rato.  
- Yo tengo clases de Kung Fu mañana  
- ¿Y tu Heero?  
- Tengo que estudiar, mañana te veo.  
- OK- Duo le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Luego de que se fueran los orientales, se dirigió a la habitación, ahí estaba Trowa, dormido. Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la cama junto al otro joven, lo abrazó, empezó a morderle y besarle la oreja, el joven se movió, más no despertó, Duo aprovechó para meterle la mano dentro del pantalón, ya que no andaba nada más por debajo, Trowa dejó escapar un gemido, pero continuaba dormido.  
- Sí que estás más grande que Solo- Dijo el trenzado entre risas, empezando a mover la mano que tenía sobre el miembro de Trowa. Duo cerró los ojos pero sintió como lo agarraban por el brazo, cuando abrió sus ojos se topó con la mirada verde de Trowa.  
- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
- Eh...- Duo estaba bastante avergonzado retirando su mano de donde la tenía.  
- Te dije que ya no más Duo, si no lo entiendes vas a tener que irte- Dijo este muy serio.  
- Perdón- Dijo el trenzado cerrando los ojos, Trowa vio como se humedecían sus pestañas.  
- ¿Por qué lloras?  
- Por que soy patético y por eso te parezco repugnante.  
- No me pareces repugnante, solo que no puedes pretender gustarle a todos.  
- ¡Yo no pretendo eso!!- Gritó Duo alterado  
- Te he dicho que me pareces muy atractivo, además de inteligente.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Que yo no ando buscando únicamente una cara bonita.  
- Ves, entonces sí me estas diciendo estúpido!  
- No, pero entiende, no me gustas, creo que fue un error habernos acostado.  
- Entonces no hubieras accedido.  
- Duo, duérmete.  
- Yo antes te gustaba.  
- Antes, pero no funcionó  
- Tu fuiste el primero Trowa, la primera persona con la que me acosté- Dijo triste, secándose las lagrimas.  
- Yo sé, pero no resultó  
- Por que ni siquiera lo intentamos.  
- Ahora estoy cansado voy a dormir.  
- No Trowa  
- Estoy cansado  
-Por lo menos abrázame para poder dormir calientito.- Trowa sonrió  
- Contigo no se puede- abrió los brazos- ven- Duo no lo pensó dos veces y se refugió en esos brazos que tanto le gustaban, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del ojiverde.  
- ¿Duo?  
- ¿Mh?  
- ¿Por qué estás desnudo?  
- Ah, por que creí que tal vez querías tener sexo.  
- No  
- Que mal- Duo cerró los ojos con decepción, pero por lo menos iba a dormir junto con él.

A la mañana siguiente Duo se despertó, desayunó, se bañó y se despidió de Trowa, no cómo el hubiera querido, pero se despidió, luego pensó en ir a visitar a un amigo. Llegó a una gran casa con un jardín enorme y una fuente en el centro, se detuvo en la entrada.  
- ¿Qué desea jovencito?- preguntó el guarda de la mansión  
- Vengo de visita señor.  
- ¿Su nombre?  
- Duo Maxwell- el guarda hizo una llamada por el intercomunicador, en ese momento los portones eléctricos se abrieron y el trenzado pasó, al llegar a la puerta Quatre estaba en la entrada.  
- Duo!  
- Hola!  
- Pasa adelante- dijo amablemente el rubio.  
- Oye Kat, préstame algo de ropa, es que esta no está muy limpia.  
- ¿No vienes de tu casa?  
- Eh, no  
- ¿De donde Solo entonces?  
- No, préstame ropa por favor.  
- Esta bien  
Subieron unas escaleras, pasaron un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del árabe, Duo se puso una camisa de botones con cuadros azules y un pantalón de vestir caqui.  
- Te ves raro- Le dijo el árabe acostado en la cama.  
- ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el trenzado viéndose en el espejo- Me queda pequeño el pantalón, de largo.  
- Descuida, nadie te va a ver, no seas tan vanidoso.  
- Heero va a ir hoy a la casa- dijo volteándose para verse el trasero en el espejo.  
- ¿Heero? ¿No será Solo?  
- No se si Solo va a ir, pero Heero sí  
- Duo  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Te gusta Heero?  
- No- Dijo volviéndose para verlo a los ojos  
- ¿Y que tiene que te vea así?  
- Nada, solo que no me gusta como me veo.  
- Duo, te gusta.  
- ¡No!  
- Parece  
- Ok, solo me parece que está muuuuuuuyyyy guapo.  
- Eres un descarado  
- ¿A ti no te parece?  
- Sí  
- ¿En serio? ¿Más que Trowa?- A Quatre se le bajó la sonrisa cuando escuchó ese nombre.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Nada, es que no quiero pensar en él.  
- Yo tampoco- Dijo Duo en un murmullo  
- ¿Tu tampoco?- preguntó extrañado el rubio  
- ¿Ah?  
- ¿Qué pasa Duo? Andas algo extraño  
- Nada, dime Kat ¿Qué es lo qué más te llama la atención de Trowa?- Preguntó acostándose boca abajo en la cama a la par del rubio.  
- Es inteligente  
- Sí- dijo el trenzado con una sonrisa viendo por la ventana.  
- No se  
- ¿Te parece atractivo?  
- Sí- contestó el rubio- "Y eso que no lo has visto desnudo" pensó libidinosamente Duo  
- ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso? tú ya sabes, además lo conoces mejor.  
- Quería volver a oír tu opinión.  
- También debes saberlo, a ti también te gustaba.  
- Sí- Cuando dijo esto el rubio se quedó callado. Duo lo vio, realmente se sentía mal "Soy un maldito" pensó recordando lo que había hecho con el ojiverde.  
- Oye Kat- Dijo acomodándose y viendo al piso  
- ¿Sí?  
- Ayer estaba con Trowa, fui a su casa  
- ¿De veras?  
- Si, nos acostamos  
- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Quatre, sin creer lo que oía, ya que Duo lo dijo muy bajo.  
- Tuvimos sexo- Dijo al fin triste  
- ¿Tu y Trowa?- preguntó casi son la voz inaudible, Duo solo asintió "Tampoco dije que lo fuera" Quatre recordó lo que le había dicho Trowa la última vez que hablaron, realmente el ojiverde había sido un cretino al decirle eso, si realmente lo era lo único que debió decir era que no estaba interesado en él.  
- Yo sé que te dijo que no era gay, pero no sé por qué lo dijo, en serio.  
- Esta bien Duo- Contestó el árabe con tristeza.  
- No, yo lo hice sabiendo que a ti te gusta.  
- Tranquilo, él y yo no somos nada. Si él te demuestra que le interesas y a ti te gusta igual, bien por ti y lo digo sinceramente.  
- Es que yo no le intereso, no de esa manera.  
- ¿No le interesas y se acuesta contigo?  
- No es lo que crees, a mi sí me gusta, pero ayer me dejó bien claro que no va a volver a pasar nada entre nosotros.  
- ¿Eso te dijo?- Duo asintió  
- Perdón Kat  
- No tienes por qué pedirlo.  
- Me siento mal.  
- Tranquilo  
- Pero ya no va a volver a pasar te lo prometo.  
- No tienes que prometer nada.  
Luego de la conversación no se volvió a hablar nada de Trowa durante la tarde, Duo se quedo un rato en la casa de Quatre, pero luego de un par de horas regresó a su hogar.

Al llegar el trenzado se despojó de esas prendas, su padrastro le recomendó vestirse así más seguido, pero a él no le gustaba, se puso un short de color azul y una camisa negra, así si se sentía más cómodo, empezó a peinarse, pensaba hacerse algo diferente así que se hizo dos trenzas, una de cada lado. Por algún motivo se sentía más relajado, talvez era el hecho de que estaba seguro que con Trowa ya no pasaría nada más y también por haberle confesado a Quatre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. A pesar de que le encantaba el ojiverde tenía que entender que no podían estar juntos, se tendría que conformar con el buen Solo, no era que el tipo fuera malo simplemente era muy inmaduro.  
El timbre sonó, Relena salió corriendo esperando que fuera Heero, para su desgracia era Solo.  
- ¿Y Duo?  
- Buenas tardes- dijo con sarcasmo- está en su recámara  
- Hola Sr. Peacecraft  
- Hola Solo- Dijo el padre de Relena que estaba detrás del periódico sentado en el sofá. Duo estaba frente al espejo sentado terminando de hacer sus trenzas cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.  
- Hola hermoso- dijo dándole un beso en la boca.  
- Hola- Solo se hincó a su lado para verlo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Cada día te ves mejor.  
- Gracias  
Otra vez sonó el timbre, Relena se apresuró en abrir la puerta, del otro lado estaba el joven de mirada cobalto con una vestimenta diferente a la que solía usar, con una camisa de botones, manga larga, negra, pantalón azul oscuro y una bufanda de igual color que le caía por los hombros.  
- Hola Heero- Saludó Relena coquetamente dándole un beso en los labios.  
- ¿Estás lista?- le entregó un ramo de orquídeas a Relena.  
- Gracias! Todavía no, llegaste antes.  
- ¿Te molesta?  
- No, claro que no, espera aquí, ya regreso  
- ¿Cómo estás Heero?- Preguntó el Sr. Peacecraft  
- Muy bien señor  
- Bueno cuida de mi princesa, yo voy a acostarme- el señor se dirigió hacia las escaleras.  
- No se preocupe, la cuidaré, hasta luego.  
Relena subió las gradas que la conducían a su habitación, la gran sonrisa en su rostro era la señal de que estaba sumamente feliz.  
- ¿Y esas flores?- Preguntó el trenzado observando que Relena venía oliéndolas.  
- Heero me las trajo.  
- ¿Heero está aquí?  
- Sí, en la sala.- Solo se puso de mal humor , el solo oír ese nombre la daba rabia, vio como Duo estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.  
- ¿Y tu a donde vas?- Preguntó molesto al trenzado.  
- A saludarlo  
- ¿Para qué?  
- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó deteniéndose  
- ¿Acaso es tu amigo?- El trenzado se quedó pensando.  
- No  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Solo no seas ridículo-  
Bajó las gradas, Heero estaba sentado en el sillón viendo hacia el piso, Duo bajó callado, realmente quedó impactado, el japonés se veía muy bien, jamás lo había visto así tan elegante, lo hacía lucir mayor y mucho más atractivo.  
- Hola- Saludó el trenzado con las manos detrás de la espalda y entrelazando sus manos, Heero subió la vista.  
- Hola- Dijo monótonamente  
- ¿Por qué tan arreglado?  
- Voy a llevar a Relena a cenar.  
- Oh  
- ¡Duo!- llamó Solo  
- ¿Qué?- Duo empezaba a molestarse. Heero miró a Solo quien lo veía a la vez con una ira tremenda.  
- Vamos arriba  
- ¿Para que?- Duo hizo ademán de desprecio y cruzó los brazos.  
- ¿Cómo que para qué?  
- Hey ¿Por qué tú nunca te vistes así?- señaló a Heero que no entendía nada- nunca me traes flores, ni me llevas a comer a ningún lado- Hizo una pausa volvió a ver de nuevo al japonés- ¿A dónde van a ir a comer?  
- Al restaurante del hotel…  
- Ahí- dijo interrumpiendo.  
- Por que nunca lo pides y sí te llevo a comer- dijo Solo enojado  
- Sí, a comer tacos o hamburguesas  
- No empieces Duo- Advirtió Solo, Duo seguía haciendo pataletas y cada vez que gritaba sus trenzas se movían junto con él. Relena bajó en ese momento traía puesto un vestido largo celeste, con los hombros al descubierto.  
- ¿Me veo bien Heero?  
- Sí  
Duo se quedo mirando la escena, a él jamás lo habían tratado con tantas atenciones, por primera vez tenía celos de su hermana, Heero tomó a Relena de la mano.  
- Hasta luego- se despidió del trenzado.  
- Sí- dijo este muerto de celos  
- Duo- Llamó Solo. Luego de que la pareja se marchara.  
- ¿Mh?  
- Si te gusta tanto mejor díselo- reclamó el futbolista molesto.  
- ¡No me gusta, no seas necio! "¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?"  
- Él está con tu hermana.  
- Exactamente eso te dije ayer ¿Para qué viniste además de gritar?  
- A verte, por que ayer me dijiste que nos veríamos hoy-  
Duo lo observó lo estaba maltratando, en ese momento se vio reflejado en Solo, de esa misma manera le rogaba atención a Trowa y eso le dio lástima.  
- Ven- Dijo tomándolo de la mano para subir a su habitación.  
Era una rutina, la vida de Duo recaía en lo mismo, era patético apenas ayer estaba con Trowa y ahora volvía a ver a su lado en donde se encontraba Solo. Como siempre tomo sus pastillas, no quería pensar, esperó a que hicieran efecto, luego se durmió.

Tener que ver a Duo y a Trowa juntos iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que soportarlo, de nuevo era lunes, trató de llegar lo más tarde posible para no hablar con nadie y entrar de una vez a clases, por desgracia no habían tocado el timbre para entrar, pasó al aula.  
- Hola Kat- saludó el trenzado.  
- Hola Duo  
- ¿Estás molesto?  
- No ¿por qué preguntas?  
- Tuve la impresión, estaba pensando ¿Por qué no te consigues un novio?  
- Como si fuera así de fácil.  
- Tu le gustas a un primo de Solo ¿Sabías?  
- ¿A cuál?- Preguntó Quatre extrañado  
- A Alex, deberías intentarlo  
- ¿Hacer lo que tú hiciste?  
- No te entiendo  
- Buscar a alguien que no te interesa para sacarte de la cabeza a otro.  
- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No te metas en mi vida, yo solo te trataba de ayudar- tiró el cuaderno en el pupitre iba a salir del salón.  
- Duo- dijo abrazando al trenzado por detrás- No quise decirlo en modo ofensivo, perdón si lo tomaste de esa manera, no fue mi intención.- terminó soltándolo  
- Esta bien  
Habían clases hasta las doce del mediodía, puesto que toda la semana se estaba celebrando el festival deportivo del colegio. Ese día tenían un partido de fútbol contra otro colegio, en esa ocasión le tocaba al Saint John ser la casa. A pesar de que se suspendían las clases los alumnos no podían retirarse de la institución, hasta la hora oficial de salida. Duo iba caminando, debía llegar a la cancha del colegio para ir a ver jugar a Solo, pero paró al ver a Trowa, Heero y Wu Fei sentados en un poyo, así que se encaminó al lugar en donde estaban.  
- Hola!  
- Hola- dijeron los tres a vez y sin nada de ánimo.  
- ¿Quién va ganado?- preguntó al ver que el ojiverde jugaba ajedrez con el chino.  
- Empatados- contestó Trowa sin dejar de ver el tablero.  
- ¿Y en donde está Relena Heero?  
- Viendo el partido con Dorothy.  
- ¿Tu no deberías estar animando al idiota de tu novio?- preguntó Wu Fei  
- Sí, pero no quiero ir, esos partidos duran mucho- dijo sentándose junto a Heero- Hey Kat! Ven! - gritó el trenzado haciendo casi explotar el oído derecho del ojiazul. Trowa volvió a ver, ahí estaba el rubio, venía caminando cerca por un sendero que llevaba a los edificios. El árabe lo pensó al ver ahí a Trowa, pero sería de mala educación no ir, además ya todos lo habían visto.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acercándose al poyo  
- Quédate aquí con nosotros- pidió Duo, el rubio se sentó junto al chino quien estaba en frente de Trowa, terminando de jugar, el encuentro concluyó con la derrota de Wu Fei.  
- ¿Alguien más quiere jugar?- preguntó Trowa  
- Yo paso- dijo Duo  
- ¿Heero, Quatre?- preguntó pero los dos negaron  
- No gracias- le contestó el rubio, mientras que Heero negó con la cabeza.  
En ese momento llegó una rubia, se detuvo junto a Trowa para darle un beso en la mejilla  
- Midii- respondió este al saludo, Duo y Quatre se volvieron a ver esa joven siempre estaba detrás de Trowa.  
- ¿Quieres jugar?- le preguntó el joven más alto.  
- Claro- dijo esta sentándose junto a este.  
Duo estaba enterrándose las uñas mirándolos, por el contrario Quatre desvió la mirada.  
- Ya terminó el partido- comentó viendo como muchos alumnos se dispersaban por las áreas verdes.  
- Voy a ver a Solo- dijo el trenzado en mal tono, Trowa notó el comportamiento del trenzado.  
- ¿Duo?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ocupo hablar contigo.  
- Ahora no, voy a estar con Solo, otro día- tomó su mochila, cuando se iba a ir se detuvo para salvar de la incómoda escena a Quatre- ¿Vienes Kat?  
- Sí- contestó este aliviado  
Los de fueron a la cancha en donde estaban los jugadores, en cuanto lo vio, Solo alzó un poco a Duo.  
- ¡Ganamos precioso!  
- ¡Eiww Solo estás sudado bájame!- reclamó Duo, pero el futbolista no hizo caso y lo besó en los labios, luego lo bajó.  
- Tenemos que celebrarlo- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa  
- Sí, sí, pero ve a bañarte primero, estás sudado y sucio y ya me ensuciaste a mi también- dijo sacudiendo su camisa ya no tan blanca.  
- Esta bien, voy a bañarme hermoso y ahorita nos vemos- dijo dándole otro beso  
- Hola Duo- saludó un tipo alto, de cabello color negro y ojos azulados  
- Hola  
- ¿Ya le dijiste a tu amiguito lo bonito que me parece?- preguntó viendo al rubio que en ese momento tenía la vista en el marcador.  
- No está interesado en ti  
- ¿Ah no? pero deberías hacerme el favor y convencerlo para que salgamos.  
- ¿Yo?- preguntó el trenzado, en ese momento se acercó Quatre para hablarle a su amigo.  
- Duo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.  
- Esta bien Kat  
- Hola- le dijo Alex  
-Ah, hola- contestó Quatre reconociendo al sujeto.  
- ¿Te importaría ir conmigo a comer el viernes, a conversar y ver una película?- preguntó descaradamente, Duo solo observaba con las manos en la cintura.  
-¿Yo?- Preguntó el árabe sorprendido.  
- Sí  
- Yo no se que decir.  
- Fácil, di sí o no  
Quatre lo estaba pensando, en ese momento pasó de largo Trowa platicando con Midii, era muy obvio que había una cierta atracción entre ellos, así como también era notorio que el trenzado estaba celoso, ya que de igual manera veía la escena y por primera vez entendió a su amigo trenzado, Trowa era algo imposible, a pesar de que Duo fuera amigo de este no dejaba de sentirse impotente cuando lo veía con alguien, ahora él que ni siquiera podría ser más que un conocido para Trowa, debía sacarlo de su cabeza, volvió a ver a Alex.  
-Esta bien, el viernes después de clases.  
- Será un placer- Exclamó este con una sonrisa de victoria. Tomó la mano del rubio y la besó, este sonrió nervioso, jamás habían hecho algo así con él, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía Alex que no se percató de que unos ojos verdes observaban con detalle toda la escena.

Continuara....

Gracias por los reviews


	5. Recuerdos

No name

Yaoi NC 17

Sx2, 1xR, eventualmente 1x2, 3x4

AU _" pensamientos" Flashback_

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos

Toda la semana había pasado rápidamente, como el colegio tenía su semana deportiva y esto era motivo que no se dieran todas las lecciones, pero en el transcurso de esa semana muchas cosas habían cambiado. Trowa no le volvió a insistir a Duo en que debían hablar y por otro lado el trenzado había evitarlo verlo, se mantenía con Solo la mayoría del tiempo y para calmar los celos de este había dejado de ser tan amable con Heero cada vez que llegaba a su casa o en el propio colegio. Heero por su parte estaba convencido que Duo era una persona demasiado complicada, puesto que notó como cambió la actitud del trenzado hacía él. Trowa estaba compartiendo más tiempo con Midii, la cual se encontraba más que feliz de que su compañero le prestara tanta atención y en la manera en que este se la prestaba.

Pero existía una persona que estuvo muy nerviosa en todo el trayecto semanal, ese era Quatre, era ya día viernes y había quedado en salir con el primo de Solo, Alex, no era la gran cosa, pero le gustó el detalle con el cual lo había invitado a salir. Recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces antes, la primera fue en una fiesta en la casa de Solo, Duo le dijo que llegara un rato, pero no se quedó mucho porque no se sentía ambientado, la segunda vez fue cuando se lo encontraron por casualidad en un centro comercial, en esa ocasión le había cerrado un ojo pero el rubio pensó que seguro era a otra persona. Luego el día del partido este fue al colegio como visitante para poder ver jugar a su primo.

En el recreo

- ¿Listo para hoy?- Le preguntó Solo al rubio, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cafetería.

- Sí, eso creo

- Oye Kat, si quieres salimos los cuatro para que no te sientas tan incómodo- Sugirió Duo.

- No, no, no ¿Duo como crees que se van a conocer bien si vamos nosotros?

- Yo nada más decía, hey Solito ocupo hablar con Kat.

- ¿Y qué?

- A solas

- ¿Me estás echando?

- Es para preguntarle algo que tú no debes oír

- ¿Cosas de uke?

- ¡Solo!!- gritó Duo apenado

- Ja, ja está bien- dijo el futbolista dándole un beso en los labios al trenzado.

- Aconséjalo bien- le dijo a su novio y luego se marchó.

- ¡Que no es nada de eso!- pero Solo ya se había marchado al lugar en donde estaban sus amigos, Quatre tenía su mano en la frente.

- Kat ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Salir con Alex

- Ya te dije que para experimentar cosas nuevas

- ¿Te gusta?

- No lo conozco y si lo dices por el físico eso no es lo que me interesa

- Ok, pero te voy a decir algo, no hagas lo que yo hago con Solo, no digo que no me gusta, sí me gusta y la paso bien por el pero es por mi carácter Alex y Solo se parecen en ciertas cosas pero tu eres más tranquilo que yo.

- Necesito tener otras visiones, no voy a pasar los días pensando en por qué Trowa me tiene tanto aborrecimiento.

- Bueno solo espero que estés seguro.

- Ya lo pensé Duo y necesito sacarlo de la mente y tú también.

- Sí yo se- dijo el trenzado viendo hacia el piso- evito siempre a Trowa, ni lo vuelvo a ver y únicamente ando con Solo.

- Haces bien

- Duo- el trenzado escuchó una voz familiar

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Trowa viendo a Duo

- Yo no puedo tengo que ir con Solo- se levantó y se fue.

-....- El ojiverde volvió a ver al rubio pero este desvió la mirada

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Sí

- ¿Qué le pasa a Duo?

- Que yo sepa nada _"Es tan obvio que le interesa Duo"_

- No lo parece

-......- Trowa se le quedó viendo el rubio quien a la vez veía hacia sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa.

- Bueno me voy- dijo

El árabe solo asintió pero se sintió triste al ver cual era el motivo por el cual Trowa se marchaba, Midii venía caminando hacia donde estaba él y le daba un sutil beso en los labios. Definitivamente el ojiverde era algo especial hace una semana se acostó con Duo y ahora andaba con Midii como si nada hubiera pasado, se levantó de la banca y decidió marcharse de ahí, hasta cierto punto vivió engañado, tenía la idea de que Trowa era diferente, pero resultó ser un colegial más, con las hormonas revueltas y eso no era lo que andaba buscando.

Luego de clases Quatre y Duo se dirigieron a la mansión del árabe

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Trowa y así de una vez sabrás lo que te tiene que decir?- preguntó Quatre.

- ¿Para qué?- Duo estaba acostado en la cama de Quatre, entre muchas almohadas.

- No piensas en que ya de arrepintió de lo que te dijo y quiere volver a estar contigo?

- ¿Y entonces por qué anda con Midii?

- No se pero podría ser una opción

- Yo no creo, hablando de otra cosa ¿Qué te vas a poner?

- No se todavía

- Con cualquier cosa le vas a gustar

- Hey Duo

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo fue que empezó lo de ustedes, lo de Trowa y tu?- El trenzado hasta que se sentó al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

- Solo por curiosidad

- Ok te voy a contar

_Flashback_

Era el primer día de clases, Duo iba solo al colegio ya que su hermana estaba inscrita en uno exclusivo para mujeres, ese era su primer día en secundaria, en ese momento el trenzado vivía la vida sin ninguna complicación, eso pensaba él, además que pensaba que era totalmente heterosexual. Entró a su salón y se sentó en un pupitre pegado a la pared, veía constantemente por la ventana hasta que su vista se fijó en un jovencito de ojos verdes que había llegado un poco retrasado. No sabía por que pero ese joven le llamaba mucho la atención, entonces pensó en que lo más seguro era que solamente tenía ganas de ser su amigo y nada más. Así pasaron los meses, el muchacho de ojos verdes casi no le hablaba a nadie, era muy callado y eso fue lo que más le llamo la atención al trenzado.

- Hola- saludó un día Duo cuando se encontraban en el receso

- Mh

- Eres muy callado

- Sí

- ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer?- preguntó curioso.

- leer

- ¡A mi también!

- ¿En serio?- preguntó desinteresado Trowa

- Soy la única persona de trece años que ha leído Macbeth y la entiende- dijo sonriendo.

- Es buena obra

- ¿Y que más te gusta hacer?- preguntó sentándose en el pasto a la par del ojiverde, este solo lo vio de reojo.

- Oír música

- ¡A mi también!

- Mh

- ¿Qué te gusta?

- De todo un poco

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Clásica, Jazz, Blues, rock clásico.

- A mi también

Así se la pasaba el trenzado cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Trowa, al principio al ojiverde se le hacía molesto que siempre llegara a hablarle, pero después empezó a disfrutar de su compañía, entre otras cosas. Él sabía que jamás le había gustado otro hombre, pero el trenzado tenía un aire más delicado que los otros jóvenes y eso le gustaba, aunque era hombre tenía rasgos femeninos. Por otro lado Duo empezó a entender que no veía con ojos de amigo a Trowa, recordaba cada sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba a su lado, y fue ahí en plenos trece años que le confesó a su padre que era gay, pero no se lo había dicho a Trowa, puesto que no quería perder su compañía. Luego de un tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, pasaron todo el primer año juntos, y siempre estaba uno en compañía del otro.

Duo conocía la historia de Trowa, este y su hermana vivían juntos, sus padres habían fallecido cuando Trowa tenía apenas seis años y sus tíos les mandaban una mensualidad con la cual pagaban la escuela, a pesar de que eran sus tíos quienes los mantenían vivían con su madrina, ya que su tío moraba en otro país. A Trowa nunca le simpatizaron mucho sus tíos, decía que maltrataban a su madre cuando era pequeña, por eso prefería vender los materiales que ya no necesitaba para comprar otros. De igual manera el ojiverde sabía todo lo que había ocurrido con el padre de Duo, además del embarazo de su madre, se tenían mucha confianza.

Cuando pasaron a segundo año llegó Wu Fei, este ya conocía al ojiverde desde la escuela así que no le costó acomodarse, lo malo es que estaban en distintos salones, Trowa tenía ya catorce años, era cuatro meses mayor que el trenzado, pronto iba a ser el cumpleaños de este. Cuando por fin llegó ese día en el que Duo cumpliría catorce se encontraban en el apartamento del alto joven, en ese momento no se encontraba Catherine, la hermana de este y tampoco su madrina.

- Pasa- dijo Trowa, cuando el trenzado entró se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- No están.¿Duo?- El ojiverde se sentó a su lado

- ¿Sí?

- No creas que esto lo hago seguido

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó nervioso el trenzado, pero Trowa no dijo nada, solo tomó la cara de Duo entre sus manos, se acercó a él y lo besó.

Era el primer beso de Duo, pero estaba encantado, Trowa le gustaba mucho y ahora podía comprobar que también a él le gustaba, estaban todavía sentados, pero el ojiverde no solo se conformó con un beso, empezó a bajar la mano por el cuerpo del trenzado el cual no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Trowa que haces?- preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó preocupado el ojiverde deteniendo su mano.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Trowa sonrió un poco

- Acostarme contigo

- ¿¿QUÉ??

- ¿no quieres? -Duo estaba por primera vez en una situación así, estaba un poco sonrojado - Si no quieres yo entiendo- dijo Trowa retirando la mano, pero sintió como Duo la tomaba.

- No es que no quiera, es que yo no sé, nunca lo he hecho.- Trowa le sonrió tiernamente.

- Descuida- tomo a Duo de la mano y se lo llevó a su habitación.

En cuanto entraron Duo apretó sus labios contra los de Trowa quien de inmediato le respondió perdiéndose en un beso apasionado. Segundos más tarde Trowa estaba completamente sobre él, abrazados en la cama. Duo estaba completamente entregado pero nervioso al mismo tiempo. La intimidad era ahora agobiante y sabia que ya no podría escapar, ni quería hacerlo. Poco a poco le quitó toda la ropa que cubría a Duo, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de este. Su boca empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, se detuvo en el abdomen y le dio un suave beso en el ombligo, mientras su mano acariciaba la desnudez del trenzado quien solo gemía disfrutando de las caricias.

Trowa se quito como pudo la ropa que aun lo cubría, mientras que Duo estaba pensando si no es que estaba soñando, era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, ya que nunca imaginó que el ojiverde correspondería sus sentimientos.

Trowa besaba su cuello, luego bajó hasta su pecho, se detuvo a entretenerse con sus pezones, Duo se excitaba cada vez más este nunca había experimentado nada igual.

- Trowaaaa... – Duo gemía nervioso acariciando el cabello de su ahora amante - Por favor... Trowa... hazlo..

Este obedeció y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar en sus caderas, entonces tomó el miembro de Duo en su boca haciendo que este se arqueara y luego enterró fuertemente los dedos en el pelo de Trowa y empezó a jalarlo debido a la excitación que sentía, tenia los labios rojos, de tanto morderlos, para evitar que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos. Trowa seguía concentrado en el pene del trenzado, escuchaba los gemidos de placer que este despedía y aceleró su tarea hasta que el trenzado se vació en la boca de su amante.

Trowa sonrió complacido al ver que Duo disfrutó su primer orgasmo, este respiraba agitado, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara sonrojada

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó Trowa. Los ojos violetas se abrieron enfocándose en él.

- Mucho- le dijo sonriendo y recuperando poco a poco su respiración normal

Trowa se veía complacido con esa respuesta. Duo sabia que apenas estaba empezando, este se sentó, acarició el rostro del ojiverde y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo. Duo abrió las piernas para que él se acomodara en medio de ellas. Trowa se separó un momento para buscar en la mesa de noche tomando un frasco de crema. Duo lo miro desconcertado, sintió como Trowa lo volvió a acostar para prepararlo, notó como el dedo de su amante se introducía en su entrada, lo que le provocó una molestia en su cuerpo, a pesar de que Trowa fue muy cuidadoso no evitó soltar un quejido de dolor.

- Tranquilo - Susurro en su oído - No quiero lastimarte.

Duo se relajó un poco, el ojiverde era muy suave y pudo sentir como movía el dedo para prepararlo, sintió como un segundo dedo entraba y el dolor crecía nuevamente, pero a la vez empezó a sentir una nueva sensación de placer. Trowa retiró los dedos y lubricó su erección luego acomodó las piernas de Duo alrededor de su cintura mientras lo penetraba lentamente. El trenzado reprimió un grito un dolor, pero sintió los labios del ojiverde sobre los suyos lo que hizo que el quejido se ahogara en la boca de su amante.

Sintió que Trowa soltaba sus manos de la sabana para entrelazarlas con las suyas. No se movía y estaba completamente dentro de el.

- ¿Estás listo?- El trenzado solo asintió así que comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que el cuerpo de Duo se acostumbrara a el y que el lubricante lo ayudara a no lastimarlo. De pronto los quejidos de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos de necesidad, y empezó a moverse con más fuerza.  
Luego, tomo el miembro de Duo para masturbarlo, mientras los movimientos se volvían más apasionados, el trenzado no aguantó más y eyaculó en la mano de Trowa y con un fuerte gemido ahogado en la piel de Duo, Trowa terminó completamente dentro de el, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, luego salió delicadamente de la entrada del trenzado y después metió las manos por debajo de la espalda del trenzado para girarlo de manera que este quedara sobre su pecho.  
- Eso fue maravilloso- dijo el trenzado que estaba acariciando el pecho de Trowa  
- Sí- contestó este regresando el cariño sobre la espalda de Duo.

- ¿A donde aprendiste todo eso?

-Instinto

- Te quiero Trowa

- Yo también – le dijo atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

A pesar de que se habían acostado nunca formalizaron nada, no se dejaban ver en el colegio, pero estuvieron juntos como por tres semanas, hasta que Trowa empezó a ver a Duo de diferente manera, ya no era lo mismo, ya no le gustaba de igual manera, todo ese sentimiento se había transformado en nada más que cariño, lo veía como un hermano pequeño, talvez por que se conocían tan bien esa relación paso a ser algo más fraterno, no podía negar que le gustaba físicamente, pero la esencia del trenzado era diferente y entendió que había cometido un error con él mismo y sin querer involucró a Duo. Un día Duo notó que su amante estaba más disperso que de costumbre.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado el trenzado.

- Necesito hablar contigo después de clases.

Luego de esas breves palabras fueron a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Duo.

- ¿Qué pasa Trowa?

- Duo,..mira creo que deberíamos terminar- dijo secamente frente a la cara de sorpresa de Duo, los ojos violetas tenían una mirada llena de tristeza y eso Trowa era lo que menos quería.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusto?- preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Eres un niño muy bonito e inteligente, pero ya no quiero tener nada romántico contigo.

- ¿Por qué?- Insistió el trenzado.

- Por que entendí que te veo más como un amigo que como amante.

- ¿Te gusta otra persona?- preguntó con la mirada baja, era notorio que estaba llorando.

- No, simplemente creo que no somos compatibles en ese sentido. La gente suele juntarse por que creen que son felices, pero luego se terminan separando y nunca más vuelven a hablarse, yo no te quiero perder así, eres un gran amigo.

-......

- Apenas tenemos 14 años, es muy pronto para pensar en una relación.- Duo se mantenía callado y seguía con la cabeza agachada, no quería que Trowa lo viera llorar. Trowa se levantó y se sentó junto al trenzado y lo abrazó.

- No quiero verte triste, pero necesito que lo entiendas- le dijo suavemente, Duo seguía sin hablar, solo lloraba en silencio.

Desde ese momento no volvió a pasar nada entre ellos, Duo empezó a reprimir ese sentimiento, realmente había sido muy fuerte, siempre tenía que ver a Trowa y no podía odiarlo por que este seguía siendo su amigo. Duo empezó a tener depresiones más seguidas y a tomar tranquilizantes, aunque nunca había sido estable emocionalmente, desde que veía poco a su padre. Cuando entró al colegio creyó que todo iba a ser más fácil y al conocer a Trowa había encontrado un amigo en el cual podía confiar y eso también lo había ayudado a olvidar sus problemas familiares.

Conforme pasaron los años siempre tuvo malas experiencias amorosas, unos meses luego de terminar con Trowa, Relena tenía catorce años, Duo ya tenía quince, la hermana de este llevó a la casa a un compañero que le gustaba, un niño bien parecido de 16 años. Al trenzado le había gustado, pero este era algo repugnante y se creía todo un heterosexual, pero una noche tomo al trenzado por el brazo y lo besó, Relena los había visto, el novio de esta aseguró que Duo lo había provocado, luego se marchó y nunca más apareció por la casa, esa era la razón por la cual Relena siempre le tuvo celos a su hermano. Luego de unos meses en el colegio llegó un nuevo alumno a cuarto año, el trenzado como tenía quince estaba en tercero, este nuevo estudiante desde la primera vez que vio a Duo hizo lo imposible por conocerlo.

- Hola- se le acercó un día que estaba en el gimnasio

- Hola- contestó indiferente el trenzado

- ¿Tu eres Duo verdad?

- Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo dijeron por ahí

- Ah, ya veo

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Vas muy rápido

- Sí, así soy, más cuando me encantan los jovencitos tan lindos como tu- Duo sonrió ese joven era demasiado insistente

- Ni siquiera se quien eres.

- Me llamo Solo y estoy en cuarto año.

- Soy Duo- dijo dándole la mano, pero este la tomó y la besó, Duo solo reía.

- Eres gracioso- dijo el trenzado retirando su mano.

- ¿Gracioso?

- Sí, y por eso te acepto la invitación.

- Ok, el viernes tengo una fiesta en mi casa, puedes llegar.

- ..... _"Que atento"-_ pensó con sarcasmo Duo –Yo no sé en donde vives.

- Entonces te vas conmigo después de clases.

- Ok

- Adiós precioso- se despidió el futbolista dándole nuevamente un beso en la mano y luego se fue.

- ¿Precioso?- el trenzado quedó sumamente extrañado.

Ese viernes después de clases se fue con Solo a la casa de este, esta tenía buena fachada, una casa grande. Duo conoció al resto del equipo de fútbol, a los que no conocía, junto con otros amigos de Solo. Luego de la fiesta el futbolista le propuso a Duo quedarse, este supo por donde iba el asunto y aún así se quedó, estaba sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el jardín, Solo lo jaló de la mano para que se pusiera de pie, al hacerlo pudo notar lo bien formado que tenía el cuerpo y lo alto que era.

- Eres muy bonito- le decía Solo tocando la cara del trenzado.

- Gracias

- ¿Tienes novio?

- Si tuviera no habría venido- Solo sonrió, era obvio que el trenzado estaba interesado en él, así que no lo pensó más y se inclinó para besarlo, luego de ese beso hubo muchos y no solo besos, esa misma noche fue la primera vez que Duo se acostó con Solo y fue así como también empezaron su relación. Hasta la actualidad tenían un año de estar juntos, a pesar de todo Solo era su compañía ahora que Trowa ya no estaba con él en las clases.

_Fin del Flashback_

- Y esa es la historia Kat- dijo Duo estirándose.

- ¿Y volviste a acostarte con Trowa hasta el sábado pasado?

- Mh, no exactamente, hace como cuatro meses pasó de nuevo.

- Duo

-- ¡Yo sé pero Trowa me vuelve loco!

- ¿Y el no paró?

- Sí, en medio de todo paró y me dijo que era un error, que mejor nos detuviéramos.

- ¿Por qué así?

- Por que a pesar de que el sexo es bueno, no era sano acostarnos solo por eso.

- Me imagino que Solo no lo sabe.

- No, ni lo sospecha, el piensa que me gusta Heero, mejor así.

- Así que no soy el único que lo piensa.

- No me gusta, ya te lo he dicho.

- ¿Y por que Solo piensa que te gusta?

- No se, únicamente por que lo saludé el domingo.

- Ah ¿Cuándo te fuiste de aquí para verlo?- dijo Quatre con una sonrisa.

- ¡No me fui para verlo!

- Esta bien, no te enojes.

- Tu sabes bien quien me gusta, aunque tengo que admitir que Heero es más guapo que Trowa, tuviste que haberlo visto el domingo, se veía demasiado bien- comentó el trenzado con lujuria.

- ¿Y no te gusta?- Quatre estaba con una ceja arqueada, era muy notorio que al trenzado le gustaba su cuñado.

- No, nada más dije que me parece atractivo.- dijo volviéndose a acostar entre las almohadas

- ¿Y él, como te parece?

- Serio

- ¿Cómo Trowa?

- Más o menos

- ¿Te parece inteligente?

- Sí, lo es

- ¿Guapo?

- Obvio que lo es.

- ¿Y no te gusta con todas esas cualidades?

- ¡No!

- Que raro, más que es tu tipo.

- Ay sí, sí se te va a hacer tarde para alistarte

- Mh ¿Tu sabes a donde me va a llevar?

- Ja, ja es familia de Solo no esperes más que una ida al cine para ver una mala película y una cena al puesto de hamburguesas, no olvidando que va a hacer hasta lo imposible para acostarse contigo.

- ¿En serio? Que referencia tan mala- dijo asustado el rubio.

- ¿Se lo vas a cumplir?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que ni siquiera lo conozco, solo tú haces eso.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada

- Bueno me voy, que te diviertas.

Al irse Duo el árabe comenzó a arreglarse, en el intercomunicador el guarda anunció la llegada de Alex, cuando estuvo listo se encaminó a la salida, vio al primo de Solo en el asiento del carro color verde oscuro. El rubio venía vestido con una camisa blanca con cuello de tortuga, con un pantalón de vestir café y zapatos cafés.

- Te ves muy bien - dijo Alex, este se había bajado del carro para recibir a Quatre, tomó su mano y la besó.

- Gracias- se montaron de nuevo al auto para iniciar la romántica noche.

Por otro lado Duo se había quedado de ver con su novio, se fueron a un bar, Solo pasaba como mayor de edad, pero como el dueño era un amigo de la familia, el trenzado pasó sin menor problema.

- Ves precioso, eso es tener influencia, pide lo que quieras.

Luego de unas horas los dos estaban muy tomados, Solo tenía a Duo arrinconado en una esquina y lo estaba besando.

- No Solo, aquí no- se quejaba el trenzado.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó este excitado.

- Por que no, es un bar.

- Últimamente andas muy raro.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí y quiero saber por qué.- Solo ya estaba enojado, aunque se notaba su ebriedad ya que hablaba arrastrando la voz, el trenzado con costo se mantenía de pie, aunque el más ebrio era Solo- Ya no quieres que te toque, ni que te bese.

- Eso no es cierto

- Entonces vamos a mi casa a hacerlo.

- No

- ¡Ves!

- No quiero simplemente, no todo es sexo Solo.

- Pero es muy bueno- decía volviendo a acercársele y le tocó la pierna, Duo le quitó la mano.

- Tu y yo nunca hablamos- dijo enojado el trenzado.

- Claro que sí.

- No, yo tengo otros intereses ¿Sabías?

- ¿Por qué hablas de eso ahora?

- Por que yo no quiero tener una relación únicamente sexual.

- Yo tampoco.

- Pues no haces el menor esfuerzo para que no sea así.

- Vamos entonces a hablar.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron del bar, puesto que Solo pensaba emborracharse no llevó el carro. Se detuvieron en un parque que quedaba cerca de la casa del trenzado, este por su parte se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca, Solo se quedó de pie.

- Solo, he estado pensando.

- ¿En que?

- Que tú y yo necesitamos más comunicación.

- Mh ¿Por qué andas así, es por el tal Heero verdad?- acusó el futbolista.

- No, entiende que no me gusta.. y baja la voz que estamos en un residencial.

- ¡YO SE BIEN QUE TE GUSTA, TE GUSTAN TODOS MENOS YO!

- Que ridículo eres- dijo el trenzado avergonzado del escándalo que estaba haciendo su novio.

- ¿Qué le ves?

- Parece que es a ti al que le gusta.

- Ja, ja a mi me gustan más delicados- Duo se le quedó viendo, ya se estaba hartando de Solo

- A mi no me gusta.

- ¡Sí, yo se que sí, siempre andas detrás de él casi sin ropa y él ni siquiera te vuelve a ver, deja de andar de arrastrado!

- ¿Quieres saber algo?- el trenzado estaba apretando los puños de la cólera.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No es Heero el que me gusta, es Trowa y sí me gusta por que es todo lo contrario a ti, inteligente, no como tu que eres un idiota! – Solo se quedó sin habla, estaba sumamente enojado- ¿Y sabes que?- continuó el trenzado- ¡Me he acostado dos veces con él mientras estaba contigo!

En ese momento a Solo se le bajó todo lo que había tomado, estaba impactado, su precioso se había acostado con el ojiverde, ese maldito se las iba a pagar y Duo también.

Continuará.....

Gracias por los comentarios y Dejen Reviews!!!


	6. Nuevas Emociones

Yaoi NC 17

Sx2, 1xR, eventualmente 1x2, 3x4

AU _" pensamientos"_

Capítulo 6: Nuevas emociones.

- Es mentira- dijo Solo incrédulo.

¿Y por qué piensas que es mentira?

¡Por que te doy todo- Volvió a gritar

¿Qué me das?

- Todo

- Realmente no me das nada, a veces eres insoportable.

¿Y tu? Eres detestable, eres un promiscuo!

- Piensa lo que quieras me tiene sin cuidado- El trenzado empezó a caminar, pero Solo lo agarró por el brazo.

¡Suéltame!

¡No!

¡Que me sueltes- El trenzado forcejeaba con el futbolista para que lo soltara.

¡Eres un mal nacido que se acuesta con todos- En ese momento levantó su mano y sin cerrar el puño golpeó la boca del trenzado, este cayó al piso, realmente no esperaba el golpe y menos uno tan fuerte, el estar ebrio tampoco ayudó mucho, más rápido cayó. Duo se tocó el labio, estaba lleno de sangre.

- Maldito- dijo entre dientes.

- Me das asco, si fueras mujer ya tendrías como diez hijos con padres diferentes.- Al oír esto Duo se puso de pie.

- No me insultes, que solo me acuesto con uno, además lo hago por qué tu no eres lo suficiente, eres un juguete y para terminar eres patético. – De nuevo Solo volvió a levantar la mano con rapidez, pero esta vez le pegó con el puño cerrado en medio del estómago, tal golpe fue tan fuerte que dejó sin aire a Duo derribándolo de nuevo.

- Estás muerto - se escuchó una voz detrás de Solo.

- Ah a ti también te quería ver, para decirte que…- pero el otro ni se detuvo a escuchar, simplemente se le fue encima al futbolista que realmente no lo esperaba, primero lo golpeó en la cara, luego se dedicó a tirarlo al suelo, ahora Solo estaba boca arriba, mientras que el otro sujeto estaba encima de él pegándole en el estómago con fuerza, sentía una ira terribleúnicamente quería acabar con Solo por haber golpeado al trenzado. Cuando Duo pudo recuperarse un poco vio la escena y se sorprendió, si no hacía algo iban a matar a Solo.

¡No, para! Pedía sujetándole los brazos para que dejara de pegarle a Solo, pero el otro joven no contestaba¡Heero no! para, hazlo por mi por favor. –El japonés se detuvo al escuchar la suplicas de Duo, se levantó junto con el trenzado.

¿Duo estás bien- preguntó tomando la cara de este para ver el golpe.

- Sí, descuida- contestó triste, volvieron a ver al futbolista que estaba aun en el piso.

- Ven- dijo Heero

¿A dónde- Duo apenas podía hablar y mantenerse de pie, Heero lo ayudó a caminar.

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a un edificio de departamentos bastante lujoso.

¿Esta es tu casa?

- Sí- contestó Heero dejando a Duo en la sala. Cuando Regresó traía un frasco con alcohol, se sentó en la mesa del centro de sala, justo enfrente de Duo quien se encontraba en el sofá de tapiz francés, el trenzado tenía la mirada perdida, estaba muy ebrio todavía y era por eso que casi no sentía dolor en el rostro.¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Sí

¿Por qué te pegó- Heero estaba poniendo alcohol en los labios de Duo

- Por qué le dije la verdad.- Dijo entre dientes, pero aún así el otro escuchó.

¿Mh?

- Lo de Trowa.

- Ya veo, pero no era para que te golpeara.

- Es que le dije que era patético e idiota. ¡Auch!

- Perdón – el japonés lo limpió más despacio.

¿Tu lo habrías hecho- preguntó triste- Golpearme.

- No, listo.- dijo terminando de poner alcohol.

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo¿Por qué le pegaste a Solo?

- Por que vi que te pegó, pero desconocía el motivo.

- Me defendiste- volvió a sonreír.

- Supongo, estabas en desventaja.

- Me lo imaginé- dijo un poco desilusionado.

-

Mientras, en un restaurante que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad estaba Quatre con su cita, Alex estaba comiendo su cena como si fuera la última, por el contrario del rubio quien iba muy despacio.

¿Que pasa, eres anoréxico?

- No, claro que no.

¿Y por qué no comes?

- Si como, lo que pasa es que yo como más despacio que tu.

- Ah- Y volvió a concentrase en su comida.

Las horas que llevaban juntos eran realmente pocas, el primo de Solo estaba más concentrado en buscar una forma para besar y tocar al árabe que en conocerlo. Luego de la cena Alex le propuso al rubio irse del lugar.

¿a dónde quieres ir?

- A mi casa, ya es tarde.

- Apenas son las once.- dijo poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Cenamos muy tarde.

- Pero podemos ir a mi casa- dijo viéndolo con lujuria.

- No lo creo, otro día por que tengo que levantarme temprano- dijo el rubio como excusa a lo que Alex no puso muy buena cara _"Esto es demasiado" _arrancó el carro, iba muy rápido y Quatre lo noto.

¿Estás enojado?

- No

- Parece

¡Que no!

- Ya veo- dijo asustado

¿Siempre eres así?

¿Cómo?

- Tan huraño

¿Huraño- preguntó confundido.

- Toda la noche he tratado de que esto sea¿Cómo decirlo? más cálido, pero tu has hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo.

- Es que no te conozco.

- Ni que fuera a pedirte matrimonio.

- ...

¿Tan feo te parezco?

- No

- Pero se supone que cuando sales con alguien por lo menos tienes que besar a esa persona.- El auto se detuvo enfrente de la casa del rubio.

-...

¿O qué¿Nunca habías salido con alguien?

- No- dijo este bajando la vista.

¿No- el árabe negó con la cabeza- jamás lo imaginé.

¿Por qué?

- Yo pensé que eran muchos los que andaban tras de ti.

- Pues no.

- Así está mejor, por lo menos no tengo rivales.- dijo con malicia acercándose a Quatre, este empezó a retroceder en el asiento, pero Alex lo tomó por la nuca y pegó su boca con la del árabe, luego de resignarse comenzó el beso, el primo del futbolista se quitó el cinturón y empezó a inclinarse más hacia Quatre, el cual estaba prisionero contra la puerta, cuando terminaron Alex comenzó a acariciar la cara del pequeño.

- Eres muy bonito.

-Gracias- contestó aún acorralado.

¿Te puedo llamar mañana?

- Mañana no puedo, tengo que acompañar a mi padre a hacer unos mandados.

- Entonces será otro día.

-Sí, supongo. Bueno ya me voy.

- Esta bien- pero antes de que se bajar lo tomo nuevamente por la nuca para besarlo, luego del beso Quatre se bajó del carro, los grandes portones eléctricos se abrieron _"Creí que la noche nunca iba a acabar"._

-

Heero se fue a su recámara para ponerse la pijama, Duo estaba en el baño, ya era un poco tarde se fijó en su reloj y ya era la una y media, cuando salió del baño empezó a buscar a Heero y escuchó un ruido que provenía de la cocina, decidió decirle al japonés que se marchaba.

- Heero- Entró a la cocina y vio que este estaba preparando un té, también notó que llevaba una pijama negra con delgadas rayas blancas verticales que le quedaba muy bien - Heero- volvió a llamar.

¿Mh- este estaba muy concentrado en el té.

- Ya me voy, gracias por todo.

¿Te vas a ir?

- Sí, ya es tarde y debo ir a mi casa.

-Estás ebrio.

- No, ya no tanto

- Mh, yo te estaba preparando un té de tilo para que te relajaras, pero ya que te vas…- Tomó la tetera e iba a botar el agua.

- No espera, lo voy a tomar- dijo tomando la taza para que Heero echara el agua, odiaba cualquier tipo de té pero no podía ser tan maleducado y rechazarlo, pero al probarlo hizo mala cara.

- Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo.

- No, es por el golpe- decidió tomarlo de prisa para no sentirlo –ya.

- Pon la taza ahí y ven- dijo el ojiazul saliendo de la cocina, Duo solo lo siguió.

- Si te quieres ir, cosa que veo irracional te llamo un taxi, pero si decides quedarte te puedo dar un pijama, un cepillo de dientes y un lugar donde dormir.

¿No te molesta- el japonés negó con la cabeza.

¿Y a tu familia?

- Yo solo vivo con mi tío el cual anda de viaje y la sirvienta se va a las seis de la tarde y viene en la mañana todos los días, excepto los fines de semana.

¿Estás solo- Heero asintió.

¿Entonces por que nunca traes a Relena¿O sí lo haces- preguntó Duo maliciosamente.

¿Te vas a quedar o no- preguntó Heero esquivando la pregunta. Duo entendió que el japonés no le iba a contestar.

- Supongo que sí.

- Entonces ya tienes un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el baño- luego este fue al cuarto con un pijama- toma esto.

- Gracias ¿y en donde voy a dormir?

- Puedes dormir en el cuarto que está junto al mío.

- Ok

Cuando Heero se fue a su cuarto el trenzado se lavó los dientes, luego fue a la habitación que le dijo Heero, se puso la pijama y encontró un cepillo que estaba en la mesa de noche así que empezó a peinarse.¡Eiiww huele a cigarro- en eso vio una loción que estaba también en la mesa de noche y se roció un poco en el pelo- ahora sí- y continuó peinándose.

Ya eran las dos y media y el trenzado daba vueltas en la cama- Tengo frío y este cuarto no me gusta ¿le pregunto o no- el trenzado se levantó con cuidado, abrió la puerta y se dirigió fuera del cuarto de Heero, tocó levemente la puerta _"Seguro está dormido" _pero decidió abrir la puerta despacio. Llegó hasta la cama en la que dormía el japonés.

- Heero- susurró moviéndolo con la mano.

¿Mh- preguntó casi dormido.

- Heero- lo movió con más fuerza.

¿Qué pasa- se asustó al ver al trenzado en su cuarto y tan tarde.

¿Puedo dormir contigo- el japonés abrió los ojos más sorprendido que antes.

¿Por qué?

- Por que tengo frío y la verdad es que no quiero estar solo. Sí te da asco dormir con un gay puedo dormir en el piso, pero por favor no me dejes durmiendo solo en ese cuarto.- dijo suplicando.

- No vuelvas a decir eso.

¿Qué- preguntó el trenzado asustado.

- Que me das asco.- Heero se corrió de lugar en la cama para que Duo se acomodara en el espacio libre, la cama era grande y no había problema para dormir. Duo sonrió y se acostó al lado del ojiazul.

¿Todavía estas ebrio?

- Un poco, oye ¿Puedo abrazarte? Quisiera dormir más caliente.

- Esta bien.- Duo se volvió para poner su cabeza en el pecho de Heero., este a la vez puso un brazo en la espalda de Duo y con la mano del otro brazo le tocaba el pelo, el cual Duo traía suelto.

¿Puedes quitarte la camisa- preguntó el trenzado.

¿Para qué?

- Para estar más caliente ¿O acaso tienes frío?

- No tengo frío _"Al contrario"_ – pensó el japonés. Duo empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la pijama, Heero se acomodó para sacarla de su cuerpo por completo, Duo le veía el pecho, los brazos y el abdomen _"Este es otro que tiene buen cuerpo" _luego se volvió a acomodar encima del ojiazul.

A la mañana siguiente Duo despertó bien calientito, Heero lo tenía abrazado, con una mano en la cintura, además tenían las piernas entrelazadas, estaban cara a cara. El primero en despertar fue el japonés, como le encantó ver a Duo en su cama, mejor aún entre sus brazos, sonrió un poco al verlo, definitivamente lo tenía como loco, empezó a acariciarle el pelo, Duo se movió un poco para ronronear- Mmm Trowa- Esto lo dijo bajo, pero no tan bajo como para que Heero no escuchara, inmediatamente dejó de acariciarle el cabello, se separó de él y se levantó, se quedó un rato de pie, luego se volvió a ver, necesitaba un baño y rápido el pasar toda la noche en compañía del trenzado había hecho que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara - Mejor me baño- dijo en un murmullo y desapareció por la puerta del baño.

El trenzado despertó, tenía dolor de cabeza por lo que había tomado, aunque recordaba todo, notó que estaba solo en el cuarto.- Mmmm que cama tan suave- dijo estirándose, escuchó el ruido de la ducha, supuso que Heero se estaba bañando así que decidió levantarse y prepararle un buen desayuno en agradecimiento. Cuando Heero salió del baño y no vio al trenzado creyó que se había marchado, se vistió y salió. En el comedor estaban dos platos con huevos, en la mesa habían también frutas, tostadas, queso, jugo de naranja y café.

- Buenos días señor-lo saludó Duo con una sonrisa ya sentado en un silla del comedor.

¿Y eso?

- En el desayuno hay que comer bien.

- Mh

- Ven a sentarte

¿Cómo está el golpe?

- Ya no está tan inflamado, gracias a ti. Duele un poco pero no importa.

¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a seguir con él- Duo se quedo callado.

- El es mi novio así que tengo que solucionar las cosas- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

- No quiero meterme en tu vida pero si te pegó lo último que deberías hacer es regresar con él.

- El golpe va a desaparecer ya no se notará.

- No hablo únicamente del golpe.

- Mejor desayunemos.

- Mh

Heero comprendía muy bien que el trenzado solamente estaba con el futbolista por que tenía una extraña dependencia, aunque al que verdaderamente quería era a Trowa, pero este último solo jugaba con Duo, eso fue lo que notó cuando fue al apartamento del ojiverde. Duo quería irse a su casa así que Heero lo acompañó por si Solo andaba cerca e intentaba acercarse al trenzado para golpearlo nuevamente. Cuando llegaron a la casa la madre de Duo iba saliendo.

- Hola amorcito

- Hola ma.

- Ay Heero cómo estás, tan guapo como siempre.

- Buenas tardes señora.

- Amorcito te están esperando- luego de decir esto se subió al carro, el Sr. Peacecraft estaba ya adentro. Por otro lado Duo se asustó por la noticia pensó que era Solo y volvió a ver a Heero.

- Tranquilo, no creo que intente nada dentro de la casa.

¿Y si lo hace?

- Yo voy contigo- Duo sonrió, como le gustaba que Heero fuera tan protector.

- Bien

Al entrar a la casa no fue a Solo que vieron, era Trowa que estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa.

- Trowa- Duo estaba sorprendido.

- Vine para hablar contigo.

- ...

- Mh

- Hola Heero- saludó el ojiverde mientras se levantaba del sofá para acercarse a Duo, pero notó el golpe en los labios del trenzado.

¿Qué te pasó- preguntó preocupado tomando la barbilla del trenzado.

- Nada- contestó este esquivando la pregunta.

- Duo no mientas.

Heero solo veía la escena, en la forma que Trowa se preocupaba por Duo y como tenía la confianza para tomar así su rostro y como Duo lo miraba no había ninguna duda de que estaba enamorado del joven más alto. Dio la vuelta en silencio, sin que los otros notaran, iba a buscar a Relena y como no estaba en la planta baja y aprovechando que los padres no estaban, subió. Mientras abajo el ojiverde le preguntaba a Duo cómo se había hecho el golpe.

¿Para que viniste Trowa- preguntó quitando la mano de su cara.

- Para hablar.

¿De qué- preguntó cruzando los brazos.

- De nosotros

¿Perdón?

- No creas que te estoy hablando de romance.

- Sé mas claro por favor.

- Que te quiero preguntar por qué últimamente andas tan raro conmigo.

- No

- Claro que sí y quiero saber por qué- ya resignado Duo se sentó.

- Yo decidí evitarte por que es mejor para mí.

- Entiendo

¿Solo para eso viniste?

- Quería saber si te había lastimado.

- No ¿Cómo te va con Midii?

- Yo no estoy con ella.

- Que raro, por lo que he visto…

- Yo digo la verdad.

- Esta bien

- Ya se lo aclaré, que no me interesa.

- Tu si que eres experto en eso- comentó el trenzado con sarcasmo.

¿por qué vives tan resentido conmigo?

- ...

- Me haces falta, hablarte y todo lo que hacíamos antes.

- Yo también- contestó melancólico Duo. Trowa se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- No quiero que me evites, pero si es lo que deseas no puedo hacer nada.

- Trowa – llamó el trenzado- fue Solo, fue Solo quien me golpeó –Trowa se separó del trenzado rápido para verlo a los ojos.

¿Solo- Duo asintió¿Por qué?

- Por que le dije que me acosté contigo y por que le dije idiota.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- Por que me tenía harto, decía que a mi gusta Heero, me dijo cualquiera y después me pegó.

- Mh, ya veo.

- Te lo digo por que de fijo te va a llegar a decir algo.

- Eso a mi no me interesa, pero que no te vuelva a poner un dedo encima.

- Heero me ayudó, primero me vio y luego le pegó a Solo.

¿Cómo?

- Sí, fue muy bueno, después me llevó a su casa.

¿Y donde está él?

- Con Relena, quería verla- _"Lo dudo" _pensó el ojiverde

- Mira tengo que ir a mi casa ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

¿Cuál?

- Bueno, en primer lugar no salgas solo de aquí, preferiblemente mantente en la casa y luego si ves a Heero dile que me gustaría hablar con él.

¿Para que?

- Para unas cosas del colegio, ocupamos hacer un trabajo

- Ah, está bien

- Cuídate.

Luego de que se fuera Trowa el trenzado subió por las escaleras, sabía que Heero estaba en el cuarto con Relena, lo raro era que la puerta de este estaba cerrada _"Maldita afortunada" _luego entró a su habitación. Minutos antes de esto Heero había estado fuera de la recámara de Relena, tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que decidió entrar, observó por todo el cuarto pero Relena no estaba, hasta que la escuchó detrás de él.

¡Heero- Relena venía envuelta únicamente en una toalla.

- No sabía que te estabas bañando disculpa.

- Descuida- dijo algo apenada, pero se puso roja al ver que Heero se le acercaba y la besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, tengo que vestirme- pero aún no la soltaba, este se inclinó un poco y beso su cuello _"no tienen el mismo olor" _

¿De que es este shampoo? Huele bien.

- No sé, así huele el acondicionador, creo que no tiene ningún olor en especial.

- Ah

¿Heero que te pasa- preguntó nerviosa al sentir las manos del japonés subir y bajar por su cintura.

¿Qué, no te gusta?

- Heero ocupo vestirme- pero el japonés la calló y cerró la puerta.

Luego de que Trowa se marchara, Duo decidió tomar una ducha, quería salir, pero su amigo le dijo que no saliera solo, así que le propuso a Quatre salir, este le dijo que pasaría por él para ir a cenar, cuando estuvo listo decidió salir para esperar al rubio, en eso escuchó un ruido en la cocina y supuso que era su hermana.

- Hey Relena- entró a la cocina y por suerte estaba el japonés con ella- Mh Heero dice Trowa que lo llames para hablar del trabajo.

¿Cuál trabajo?

- No se él dice que lo llames para hablar de un trabajo que tienen que hacer en el colegio.

- Mh- A Heero se le hacía muy raro todo eso, lo más seguro era que el ojiverde deseaba hablar de Duo y para disimular le mintió al trenzado. Miró como Duo daba la vuelta para ir a la sala.- Ya vengo Relena- dijo el japonés y se fue detrás del trenzado- Duo- lo llamó.

¿Sí- le contestó este con una sonrisa

¿a dónde vas?

- A cenar

¿Con Trowa?

- No, con Quatre- Heero pudo observarlo de pies a cabeza en el pelo tenía una cintas blancas y negras que se entrelazaban por su trenza, una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón campana negro y unas botas de igual color, al observarle el rostro notó que sus ojos estaban delineados. Duo se dio cuenta de la forma en que Heero lo veía.

¿Te parece raro ver a un hombre delineado?

- ... _"Soy demasiado obvio"_

¿Crees que me veo mal?

- No- Duo sonrió.- No deberías salir.

- Yo se, pero quiero distraerme.

- Mh- En ese momento se escuchó una bocina

- Ahí está Quatre.

- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Cuando salieron el rubio bajó de su Mercedes, este venía en la parte trasera y traía un chofer.

- Hola Duo

- Hola

- Ah, hola Heero- este solo asintió para devolver el saludo

¿a dónde crees que vas- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- Estoy harto de estar aquí.- respondió el trenzado.

- Te dije que no salieras- lo regañó el ojiverde, Duo solo frunció el ceño, Heero y Quatre solo veían la escena en silencio.

¿Y que quieres que haga- preguntó molesto.

- Quédate aquí

¡Argh, ya me había arreglado!

- Entonces creo que me voy- le dijo el rubio a su amigo.

¡No quédate conmigo! Pedimos algo de comer.

- Pero estás ocupado.

¿En qué? No seas necio dile al chofer que venga más tarde por ti – se volvió para ver a los otros dos- y ustedes, si quieren vienen también.

- Hola Quatre- dijo Trowa cuando este le pasó a la par.

- Hola- Cuando los otros entraron a la casa Trowa volvió a ver a Heero.

¿Puedo hablar contigo- este asintió.- Mira, supe que fuiste tu quien ayudó a Duo.

- Pase por ahí, luego de venir a ver a Relena, vi que le pegó, así que decidí intervenir.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- No

- Que Solo no lo va a dejar así.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, digamos que ahora tiene una excusa para intentar golpearme.

¿Excusa?

- El me detesta.

¿Por Duo?

- Si, pero no se que tenga que ver.

- Talvez por la atención que te da el trenzado.

- No es más de la que te da a ti. – Comentó Heero frunciendo el ceño.

- Mh, eso ya acabó.

- ... Ve al grano ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Me gustaría saber si te gustaría estar con Duo

¿Cómo?

- Creo que eres la persona indicada para él.

- Yo estoy con Relena.

- Sí, pero veo que no es ella la que te interesa.

- No me gusta que se metan en mi vida.

- A mi tampoco, solo quería hacer la observación.

- Veo que para deshacerte de él quieres que sea yo el que le guste.

- No quiero deshacerme de él, es mi amigo y le tengo estimación, solo quiero que esté con alguien que lo aprecie, alguien que no sea Solo.

- El lo escogió y nadie puede hacer nada.

- ...

- Me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas con él.

¿por qué?

- No se

- Es demasiado terco, no puede volver con él, le pegó.

- Cree que Solo es bueno para él. Es repugnante la forma en que lo ve y trata, como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

- Mh, se lo dije desde un principio, que Solo únicamente quería sexo.

¿Y que dijo?

- Que le era fácil tratar con él.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, luego decidieron entrar, Duo y Quatre estaban en la mesa del jardín, el rubio estaba impresionado de todo lo que le contó su amigo, volvieron a ver que la puerta de vidrio se corría , eran Heero y Trowa junto con Relena, luego mandaron a traer comida, aprovechando que Wu Fei no estaba no pidieron comida china, fue una noche tranquila. El rubio no le hablaba a Trowa, pero sí a Heero, este estaba junto a Quatre quien no paraba de preguntarle cosas, Heero solo asentía o contestaba con monosílabos, pero esa atención que le daba el rubio no pasó desapercibida por el trenzado.

Continuará...

Gracias por los reviews. Dejen màs...


	7. Encuentros

Vidas Falsas

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _ " pensamientos"_

Capitulo 7: Encuentros.

La madre de Duo y Relena pasó recogiendo a Heero el lunes en la mañana para que se fuera junto con sus hijos al colegio, el japonés había quedado con el trenzado en que así sería por cuestiones de seguridad, por si Solo intentaba volver a lastimar a Duo fuera del colegio. Sin embargo una vez dentro del instituto el futbolista no se arriesgaría a una suspensión, ya que esto afectaría sus notas y estaba a punto de graduarse. Relena no entendía la petición de su novio en pasarlo a recoger, este le había comentado que su tío estaba de viaje y no tenía a nadie que hiciera esa tarea, pero lo extraño es que Heero a veces llegaba solo al colegio, había notado que últimamente este andaba mucho en compañía de su hermano y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Hey Duo – llamó Relena a su hermano en voz baja, la madre se había detenido justo en frente de la casa de Heero, esperando que este saliera.

¿Mh?

¿Por qué andas hablando mucho con Heero últimamente?

¿Celosa?

Tu tienes a Solo, deja a Heero en paz, además él no es gay.

¿Y entonces por qué tan preocupada?- preguntó Duo con una sonrisa.

Mh, por que seguro algo vas a intentar.

Cállate o le digo a mamá que ayer te encerraste con él en el cuarto a hacer quien sabe que.- Relena estaba sonrojada.

Yo no hice nada.

Como digas.

Duo, no le digas a mamá.

Mira a mi no me interesa si eres virgen o no, pero si te vuelves a meter conmigo le digo a mamá y a tu padre.

Buenos días- dijo el japonés, entrando al auto.

¡Hola!- contestaron los dos hermanos a la vez y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar al colegio notaron que todo estaba normal, Heero esperó a que Duo bajara.

Ve tu adelante- el trenzado asintió y entraron sin ningún problema.

No quiero ver a Solo.

Mantente conmigo.

Esta bien -luego se separaron para ir a clases

Hola Kat- Saludó cuando llegó a su salón

Hola ¿cómo sigues?

Ahí, pasándola. Heero me acompañó por si acaso Solo se aparecía.

¿Heero?

Sí

Andan muy pegados recientemente.

Tu también- dijo Duo a la defensiva.

¿De que hablas?

A ti también te cae muy bien.

Sí, me cae bien.

¿Y Trowa?

¿Qué tiene que ver?

¿No te cae bien?

Ya no.

¿Por qué?

Por que no era lo que yo creía.

No te entiendo.

Es solo un colegial más.

Eso no es cierto.

¿No lo olvidas cierto?

Duo ¿Quién te gusta más Trowa o Heero?

Heero no me gusta.

No es lo que parece.

Ese es a ti – Duo tuvo que callarse ya que en ese momento entró el profesor.

En el recreo Duo andaba con cautela, pero se dio cuenta de que Solo no había ido a clases ese día.

Mantente con nosotros- le dijo Trowa a Duo, puesto que lo había visto nervioso.

Yo que tu le rompo la cara al gorila- aconsejó el chino.

Eso ya lo hizo Heero- le contestó el trenzado.

Solo tu podrías andar con un idiota como ese.

Duo que no se te ocurra volver con él- acusó el ojiverde.

Duo

¿Por qué no?

¿Te parece poco que te haya pegado?

Estaba ebrio.

No lo justifiques.

Sé que consiente jamás lo hubiera hecho, él me quiere.

En la cama y tú lo sabes.

Por lo menos él no me engaña- dijo viendo fijamente a Trowa- yo se bien que es lo que quiere.

¿Me estás comparando?

Yo no he dicho nada

Duo, tu sabes como es Solo, pero si quieres volver con él adelante, pero después no te quejes.

¿Para que quieres volver con él?- preguntó el chino sin entender.

Yo solo quiero hablar con él.

¿Tu sabes como son los amigos de Solo?- preguntó Wu Fei

Sí

Llegan y por todos lados cuentan lo que hicieron el fin de semana, son unos cerdos.

¿Y que me quieres decir con eso?

Que Solo hace lo mismo, seguro te conocen de pies a cabeza sin haberte visto.

No pienso hablar más de Solo.

Como quieras

Wu Fei, creo que te están buscando- comentó el ojiverde al ver que Marian estaba con los brazos cruzados esperándolo.

Esa mujer a veces no me deja ni respirar.

¿Andas con ella?- preguntó el trenzado.

Digamos- Wu Fei se levantó para ir al encuentro de la china

Yo no sabía- le comentó a Trowa.

Es reciente, los abuelos de cada uno se conocen y como son tan tradicionales casi les ordenaron tener un compromiso

Ja, ja jamás me lo imaginé.

Por lo menos se gustan, aunque ninguno de los dos lo demuestra.

Por lo visto a ti también te buscan- a Duo se le borró la sonrisa al ver que Midii se acercaba.

¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?- preguntó la rubia.

Ahora no puedo.- contestó serio.

¿Por qué?

Por que estoy hablando con mi amigo.

Ah, ¿Y después que vas a hacer?

Hoy no puedo hacer nada Midii, será oto día.- la rubia frunció el ceño sabía muy bien que Trowa la estaba evitando así que se marchó molesta.

¿Y eso?- preguntó Duo.

¿Qué?

¿Que no fuiste con ella?

Por que estoy hablando contigo, pero si crees que es por que tenemos algo ya te dije que es solo una amiga.

Oye Trowa ¿Cuándo vas a querer a alguien de verdad?

No estoy diciendo que sea conmigo, solo que tu me criticas, dices que me encierro en mi mundo y tu haces lo mismo.

Por eso he dicho que entre tu y yo no funcionaría, por que en eso nos parecemos.

Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo. Deberías buscarte a alguien diferente a ti.

Tal vez pase algún día.

Tal vez sea Quatre.

¿Por qué tiene que ser él específicamente?

Es una persona buena e inteligente.

Mh

¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

No me cae mal, al contrario.

¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que no eras gay?

Por que tenía que decepcionarlo, no es bueno que sea yo quien le guste.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Duo no es tan fácil, no me conoce y así es mejor.

Pero…

Tu hiciste algo peor, le presentaste al primo de Solo.

Por que tenía que conocer nuevas personas.

No creo que el primo de Solo haya sido la mejor opción ¿Quieres que le pase lo que te pasó a ti?- el trenzado negó con la cabeza triste, no quería que le pasara nada malo a su amigo por culpa de él.

¿Si le pega como Solo te pegó a ti?

Lo mato, además no creo que le haga nada, no le ha hecho nada malo.

Mh

¿Te gusta Kat?

Ya te he dicho que no, solo me dan ganas de cuidarlo.

Ja, ja tienes complejo de padre.

Aunque creo que le puede gustar alguien más.

¿Ah?- el trenzado no entendió hasta que vieron a Quatre y a Heero caminando hacia el poyo donde ellos estaban.

Lo sabía- dijo el trenzado en un susurro, Trowa lo escuchó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no cabía duda de que Duo estaba celoso.

Hola- les dijo el rubio, el ojiverde saludó, pero Duo no le contestó, solamente se le quedó viendo seriamente.

Solo no vino- le dijo Heero a Duo.

Ya me di cuenta- El japonés notó la manera en que Duo le contestó, parecía enojado por algo.

Voy con Relena- dio la vuelta y se fue hasta donde estaba su novia.

¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

Nada.

¿Estás enojado por algo?

No.

Duo, no seas malcriado- regañó el ojiverde, el trenzado solo frunció el ceño, estaba sólo, generalmente para escapar, si algo le parecía incómodo se iba con el futbolista, pero ahora no podía irse con nadie.

Voy por algo de comer- en el camino hacia la cafetería vio a Heero con Relena, los siguió viendo de reojo, pero cuando el japonés notó al trenzado este quitó la vista. Heero sabía que algo le estaba pasando al trenzado, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo preocupándose por él, además sabía que por su propio bien era mejor no involucrarse, por que era desear aún más lo que no podía tener. Mientras tanto Quatre y Trowa estaban solos.

¿Y tu como estás?- preguntó el ojiverde

Bien

¿Y las clases de música?

Van bien.

Mh

¿Y a ti, como te ha ido?

Bien

Ya veo

... _"Que Duo venga ya, esto es muy incómodo" _ pensó el árabe. Pero el timbre que indicaba el final del receso sonó.

Tengo que ir a clases- dijo Trowa quien se levantó para ir a su salón.

El profesor observó que el rubio llegaba solo, todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus respectivos pupitres, para verificar tomó la lista y empezó a llamar a los alumnos. Al llegar al apellido Maxwell nadie contestó

Maxwell- volvió a llamarlo - Maxwell

No está profesor- contestó al fin el rubio.

¿Y en donde está?

No sé

Pues vaya a buscarlo, si se escapó hay que pasarle una observación al supervisor.

Si señor.

Quatre salió del salón en compañía de otros dos alumnos que también se encargarían de buscar al trenzado. El árabe buscó primero por los pasillos, luego por los jardines más cercanos, luego en la cancha de fútbol, el colegio era realmente grande, el trenzado podía estar en cualquier rincón. Luego recordó que a Duo le gustaba ir a un jardín donde había muchos árboles, estos se encontraban por las aulas de primer año, el rubio se encaminó hacia ese lugar. Cuando llegó escuchó un sollozo _"Te encontré" _el trenzado estaba sentado en el césped recostado a un árbol, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja, estaba llorando.

Duo- se le acercó el rubio.

Quiero estar solo.

¿Por qué lloras?

No me gusta que me vean llorar, dije que quiero estar solo.

No es bueno que estés solo- luego de un largo silencio el trenzado habló.

Me quiero morir.

No digas eso.

Si no quieres hablar conmigo puedo ir a buscar a Trowa- dijo el rubio, pero Duo negó con la cabeza, la cual aún tenía agachada. – El profesor te está buscando, mira si quieres después de clases puedes ir a mi casa, te quedas a dormir y si quieres hablar solo me dices.- Duo levantó la cabeza y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con las manos.

Tengo muchos mocos.- el rubio sonrió, sacó un pañuelo que tenía en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Toma- dijo dándole el pañuelo.

¿No importa que lo ensucie? – Quatre negó con la cabeza, el trenzado empezó a limpiarse la nariz.

Después te lo regreso lavado.

- Descuida, te lo regalo- le dijo el árabe con una sonrisa, Duo también sonrió. Después de levantarse tomó agua de un lavatorio que estaba en un pasillo y se dirigieron al salón.

¿Estás seguro que se viene por aquí?

Sí, se viene por aquí después de salir del colegio.

¿No te estarás arriesgando?

¡No! ese maldito me las va a pagar, voy a ir en orden.

¿A quien primero?

Ya lo verás, aunque puede ser a los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Y a Duo?

De ese ya me encargué, fue muy fácil.

Jamás creí que podrías intentar lastimarlo.

Yo tampoco, pero él me traicionó

Te dejó bien golpeado ese tal Yuy- dijo Alex viendo a su primo con una sonrisa.

Me agarró desprevenido, pero verás que de esta no se escapa- Solo estaba en una esquina cerca del colegio con su primo y otros tres amigos, estos no eran del colegio, sino unos amigos de Alex que iban acompañándolos.

Hey Solo ¿Cómo es el tipo?- preguntó uno de los tres sujetos.

Es alto, con el cabello horrible, café, le cae de medio lado en la cara y tiene ojos verdes, ustedes solo van a ver, pero si algo me pasa intervienen de inmediato.

Es pan comido.

Ya era la salida de clases, Duo no tenía ya ninguna señal en el rostro que indicara que había llorado, se despidió de sus compañeros y como el rubio lo había invitado a su casa le avisó a su madre que no iría a su casa. Era extraño que el chofer de Quatre aún no llegara, por lo regular siempre estaba afuera, en el estacionamiento. Trowa iba caminando, siempre lo hacía, salía del colegio y caminaba hasta llegar a su casa, le gustaba mucho hacerlo, le daba la oportunidad de pensar y ejercitarse. Dobló una esquina y de inmediato se topó con Solo.

¿Qué pasa te asusté?- preguntó Solo en forma de burla.

Mh- el ojiverde observó que el futbolista no estaba solo, habían cuatro sujetos con él, uno se le hizo familiar, pero a los demás nunca los había visto.

Sabes Trowa jamás me imaginé que fueras tan sobrado, sabías que Duo estaba conmigo y aún así te acostabas con él.

¿Qué quieres?

Realmente no sé que te vio, pero por ser un cero a la izquierda nunca sospeché que tu le gustabas- dijo Solo viendo a Trowa de arriba hacia debajo en forma despectiva.

¿Y como pudiste imaginar que tu le podías gustar?- Solo frunció el ceño.

Desgraciado.

No me interesa pelear contigo.

Que lástima por que esto no se queda así.

Mira como estás, todo lleno de moretones, no seas ridículo.

¡Estoy así por que ese maldito me agarró por sorpresa!

Solo te digo que si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a Duo otra vez no me voy a controlar.

Aww, está resentido por que le pegué a la puta- Trowa estaba empezando a molestarse, pero eso era lo que el futbolista quería y vio como este retrocedía y se quitaba el suéter.- Y ahora te voy a golpear a ti- Solo se le fue encima a Trowa, pero este esquivó el golpe agachándose por un costado de Solo y pegándole directo en las costillas, este sintió un gran dolor, volvió a ver a su primo quien entendió la señal que le hizo y empezó a acercarse a Trowa, el ojiverde notó que Alex caminaba hacia él.

Nadie toca a mi primo en mi presencia.

Mh- Alex le dio una señal a los otros tres, era obvio que Trowa era muy fuerte y lo más seguro era que no iba a poder solo con él. Desafortunadamente el joven alto no vio la seña ya que el primo de Solo la hizo con la mano que puso detrás de su espalda, Trowa estaba más concentrado en recibir el golpe de Alex, este se le fue encima y el ojiverde lo derribó fácilmente, pero no se percató que rápidamente uno de los tipos llegó detrás de él con una cadena lista para estrellarla en su cabeza, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

No es justo que sean cinco contra uno- Wu Fei había detenido al sujeto de la cadena rápidamente, su vista se centró en Solo quien estaba sentado y demasiado golpeado- bueno, cuatro contra uno, creo que es mejor que sean tres contra cuatro- Solo no entendió muy bien por que el chino había dicho tres, si únicamente estaban él y Trowa, pero luego llegó Heero a la escena.

¡Desgraciado!- El futbolista se puso de pie, estaba lleno de ira al ver al responsable de sus moretones, Heero no le dijo nada únicamente lo vio con desprecio.- No he olvidado lo que me hiciste mal nacido!

Te lo merecías- fue lo único que le dijo el japonés.

Tu eres más sobrado todavía, por lo menos a Trowa le pagaban dándole sexo, pero tu ni siquiera recibes una caricia ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tanto te gusta Duo?

... – el japonés no decía nada, simplemente estaba lleno de rabia por dentro.

¿Qué pasa Solo, no fuiste a clases para que no vieran los golpes y sepan que eres una niña debilucha?- Preguntó el chino con sarcasmo.

- No sé a cual de los tres odio más- Solo estaba sumamente enojado

Hey Kat, tu chofer nunca vino- se quejó el trenzado, estos todavía estaban dentro del colegio esperando al chofer exclusivo del árabe.

Dice que se va a atrasar por que hay muchos carros en la calle, no seas desesperado.

Mh

¿Duo me vas a contar por qué estabas llorando?

Esta bien.

Por que mi vida es un asco- dijo al fin triste.

No digas eso.

Todo lo que hago es un error, Solo era bueno para mí pero lo arruiné.

¿por qué piensas que es bueno para ti?

Por que no estoy enamorado de él.

Eso no es bueno.

Claro que sí, cualquier cosa que quiera hacer para dañarme no me afecta.

¿Cómo lo que hace Trowa?- Duo asintió. Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, solo esperando a que el chofer llegara.

Deberías invitar a Trowa a salir.

¿¿Yo?- el rubio estaba muy sorprendido.

Sí

Estás loco.

No, deberías hacerlo- el trenzado recordó la conversación que había tenido con el ojiverde en el recreo.

¿De donde sacaste esa locura?

Tu eres una buena persona, eres estable y eso es lo que él necesita, necesita paz.

¿Paz?

Es difícil explicarlo, eres muy tranquilo, no tienes un desequilibrio, eres mi contrario

¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Acaso ya no te interesa?

Claro que sí, solo que ya entendí que no podemos estar juntos.

¿Ahora es Heero?

¿Por qué siempre sales con eso?- preguntó molesto.

Disculpa, pero es lo que noto.

Pues no.

Pero es que siempre dices que no es gay, pero yo capto otra cosa.

No me ilusiones Quatre.

No lo hago es que noto que le interesas.

¿Y en que lo notas?

Como te ve, como te cuida, además no creo que se haya involucrado en una pelea en la cual no tenía nada que ver simplemente por defender una causa justa.

Le caigo bien.

Si, también.

Yo creo que quiere mucho a Relena.

Si tu lo dices- el trenzado notó las palabras llenas de sarcasmo de Quatre.

¿por qué contestas así? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Habla de mi?

Que emocionado.

Dime, dime.

Pues me contó que te quedaste a dormir con él.

¿Y te dijo en donde?

No ¿por qué?

Fue en su cama, los dos juntitos y muy abrazaditos.- dijo el trenzado abrazando a Quatre con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

Y tú no te quejaste.

No, tenía frío

Se escuchó la bocina del auto que iba a recoger a los jóvenes

Al fin!- dijo el trenzado, luego se subieron al auto. Duo estaba concentrado viendo el camino, pero vio una escena que le impactó

¡Señor pare, pare por favor!- el chofer paró de pronto al escuchar al histérico joven.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio asustado

¡Mira!

El trenzado señaló hacia una calle, en donde en medio de esta había una pelea, eran muchos y casi no se veía bien puesto que estaban un poco lejos de la escena y por eso Quatre no entendía por que el trenzado pedía parar.

Una pelea nada más- le contestó tranquilamente el árabe.

Sí, pero mira quienes son- sin decir más el trenzado abrió la puerta del auto y bajó

Duo, espera- pero esta no escuchó se fue corriendo hacia el lugar de la escena.

Heero estaba lleno de sangre, un sujeto lo tenía agarrado, con los brazos detrás de la espalda mientras Solo lo golpeaba

Eso te va a enseñar a no meterte conmigo- le decía furioso el futbolista

Wu Fei tenía a dos encima pero gracias a su entrenamiento en kung fu los esquivaba fácilmente, pero estaba tan concentrado e esos dos tipos que no se percató que el sujeto de la cadena venía con mucha velocidad y le arremetió con esta en la frente, haciendo una herida en esta. Trowa estaba tirado en la acera con Alex encima, este no estaba solo otros dos tipos también estaban pegándole. El trenzado quien había visto todo esto llegó corriendo a toda prisa, Solo desvió su vista del japonés para ver a Duo.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Déjalos

¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Por que no tienen nada que ver. ¿No es a mi a quien quieres pegarle?

No, eso ya lo hice.

¿Por qué a Heero?- volvió a ver al japonés quien estaba sin fuerzas.

Duo vete- le dijo el ojiazul.

No. Solo dime por qué Heero

Por que él me golpeó primero

Por que tu lo hiciste conmigo, él solo me defendió, no tiene nada que ver- pero Solo no le contestó- ¿Y Wu Fei?

El se metió por que quiso- el trenzado volvió a ver al ojiverde- a Trowa le sobran motivos así que ni preguntes- contestó anticipadamente el futbolista.

Luego de un largo rato de discusión la bocina de dos autos que venían rápidamente se escuchó, se detuvieron en frente de donde se encontraban todos en la calle y unos hombres vestidos de uniforme negro bajaron de un auto. El trenzado reconoció uno de los autos, era en donde venía junto al árabe.

¡Duo!- bajó Quatre de uno de los carros.

Kat,¿Qué es esto?

Es mi personal de seguridad, los mandé a llamar cuando al fin pude ver mejor lo que pasaba.

Solo estaba asustado al ver a los hombres, y de pronto todos los que lo acompañaban incluido Alex soltaron a los otros jóvenes.

Llévenselos al hospital por favor- ordenó el rubio

No, yo estoy bien- reclamó el chino cuando lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Bueno, la cuenta está saldada- dijo Solo- vámonos- antes de irse dirigió su mirada al trenzado quien estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia.- Perdóname por haberte golpeado. – le dijo y luego se marchó.

Antes de que se fueran Alex se acercó al rubio.

¿A mi no me vas a llevar a la clínica?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Quatre se volvió hacia él.

Ya nos tenemos que ir, hablamos después.- Duo y Quatre se subieron al auto que era más grande para estar con los otros tres, el trenzado al verlos de le hizo un nudo en la garganta y ya no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas.

Todo es mi culpa- dijo empezando a llorar

Ya, calma- decía el rubio dándole ánimos

Duo – el trenzado escuchó la voz de Trowa quien venía a su lado y lo volvió a ver- eran ocho contra tres ¿Qué esperabas?

¿Por qué pelearon?- preguntó aún triste.

Al principio eran solo cinco, fue muy fácil, pero no nos dimos cuenta cuando el maldito llamó a los otros tres- explicó el chino que tenía un pañuelo en la frente para presionar la herida aunque solo era un raspón salía sangre. Este iba en el último asiento y junto a él estaba Heero muy callado.

Rápidamente legaron a la clínica, de la cuál una de las hermanas del rubio era dueña, muchas veces habían atendido a Quatre en ese lugar.

Atiéndelos bien Iria, por favor.

No te preocupes Quatre, aquí hay excelentes médicos- Cuando la hermana de este desapareció por el pasillo Quatre se dirigió hacia un sofá en donde estaba el trenzado llorando en silencio.

Tranquilo.

¿Cómo puedo estarlo?

Aunque hubieras estado ahí las cosas no hubieran cambiado, hasta podría vuelto a hacerte daño.

Mh

Como te bajaste del auto, pudo ser peligroso.

Vi que les estaban golpeando.

Fue una imprudencia

Sí lo sé, no pensé.

¿por qué Solo dijo que lo sentía?

Por que a pesar de todo él no es mala persona.

¿Le tienes aprecio verdad?- el trenzado asintió.

Ya veo. Mira mientras Iria y los otros doctores atienden a los muchachos, nosotros vamos a tomarnos un café.

Esta bien

Pasaron dos horas, el rubio y Duo aprovecharon ese tiempo para tranquilizarse, sobre todo el trenzado. Los tres heridos estaban en cuartos separados.

¿Cómo están Iria?- preguntó Quatre a su hermana una vez que regresaron del café.

Están bien, nada grave, solo fueron golpes leves, el más herido fue el chino, por el golpe de la cadena, pero ya está todo bien.

Que bien, ya estoy más tranquilo ¿Y tu Duo?- el árabe volvió a ver a su amigo quien asintió.

¿Puedo verlos?- preguntó el trenzado

Sí, pero al de la herida en la frente no, creo que está durmiendo.

¿A los otros sí?

Sí, están despiertos.

¿A quien vas a ver primero?- preguntó Quatre

No se ¿y tu?

¿Yo?

¿No quieres verlos?

Para que si tu los vas a ver.

Quatre no seas tan desinteresado con tus amigos- regañó Iria, el trenzado sonrió.

- Sí no lo seas Kat. Deberías ir a ver a Trowa, yo quiero hablar con Heero primero.

Duo abrió muy despacio la puerta del cuarto en done se encontraba Heero, asomó la cabeza y vio al japonés acostado y con los ojos cerrados _"Parece que está dormido" _ pero no quiso irse, se acercó despacio y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama del japonés, se quedó observándolo mientras sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lagrimas, inclinó la cabeza y continuó llorando. Sintió una mano que tocaba su mejilla, levantó la cabeza lentamente.

No llores, no es para tanto.

Están lastimados por mi culpa, si no le hubieras pegado a Solo no estarías aquí ahora.

Yo no iba a dejar que te agrediera.- dijo retirando su mano del rostro de Duo.

Estaba enojado, por eso me pegó.

No lo justifiques.- El trenzado guardó silencio- ¿No crees que mereces algo mejor?

A mi nadie me toma en serio, así que eso de algo mejor no va conmigo.

Yo si te tomaría en serio- Duo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Cómo?

Si fuera Solo o Trowa te tomaría en serio.-

Ah- Por un momento había interpretado mal lo que había dicho el japonés.

¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

Yo no estaba enojado contigo.

Pues eso fue lo que noté hoy en el receso- Duo recordó que le había contestado de forma fría, cuando había visto al rubio con él.

Disculpa por haberte hablado de mal modo.

No hay problema.

¡Heero!- La puerta se abrió de pronto, Relena estaba bañada en lagrimas, llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba Heero y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ya esta bien Duo yo me encargo de cuidarlo.- El trenzado comprendió que su hermana prácticamente lo estaba echando del cuarto, así que se levantó de la silla _"Al fin de cuentas, ella tiene más derecho que tu de estar aquí"_ pensó para sí mismo y se dirigió a la puerta para después salir y dejar a la pareja a solas.

Continuara...


	8. Otra Noche

Vidas Falsas

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _" pensamientos"_

Capitulo 9: Otra noche

Duo había ido a ver a Heero, pero antes este le había pedido ir a ver a Trowa, ya que el chino estaba dormido, antes de entrar en el cuarto en donde se encontraba el ojiverde uno de los guardaespaldas se acercó a él.

Joven Quatre ya le avisamos a los familiares de los jóvenes involucrados en la pelea.

Muchas gracias, yo voy a ver como se encuentran.- Quatre abrió la puerta y tocó suavemente, Trowa lo volvió a ver.

¿Se puede?- preguntó el rubio aún en la puerta, el ojiverde asintió.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien gracias ¿No crees que fue una exageración traernos aquí?

¿Por qué lo dices?

El único que necesitaba atención médica era Wu Fei por el golpe de la cadena.

¿Tu crees que no necesitas atención?

Creo que Heero y yo estamos bien, solo unas heridas que podían curarse fácilmente.

Disculpa, no creí que te molestara tanto que te hayamos traído aquí, puedes irte cuando gustes- el rubio iba a salir de la habitación

No, espera- el rubio se detuvo pero no dijo nada.- Quatre

¿Mh?- esta vez el árabe se volteó para verlo.

No me he enojado, al contrario muchas gracias.

Sonabas molesto.

Solo pensé que no debiste molestarte por nosotros.

Estaban golpeados

Gracias.

De nada, a mi también me dieron un susto.

¿De verdad?- el rubio asintió-¿Por qué no te sientas? Me parece incómodo que estés de pie junto a la puerta.

Creí que necesitabas descansar.

No, ya dormí.

Ya veo- el rubio tomó asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Trowa.

¿Cuánto te debo?

¿Perdón?

De la clínica, por que me imagino que es privada.

Sí, lo es pero no me debes nada.

No, dime cuanto es.

Ya te dije que nada, no insistas. Yo los traje aquí por que mi hermana es doctora en este lugar.

Mh

pero si quieres pagarme hazme un favor.

¿Cuál?

No dejes que Solo lastime a Duo, cuídalo.

Eso no tienes que pedirlo Duo me importa mucho.

Sí, se nota- dijo Quatre en un murmullo.

¿Tu también le tienes mucho cariño, verdad?

Es mi amigo, aunque solo tenga un año y medio de conocerlo, lo aprecio mucho.

ya veo.

Fue la primera persona en hablarme en el colegio.

Sí, tiene esa particularidad- dijo el ojiverde también sonrió un poco al recordar que el trenzado le habló desde el primer día, por supuesto el rubio notó esa sonrisa _"Solo lo he visto sonreír cuando está o cuando habla de Duo"_

¿Y donde está el trenzado?

Está con Heero, pero si quieres voy por él, seguro que quieres verlo.- dijo levantándose.

No, déjalo.

¿No quieres hablar con él?

Después

Oh

Vuelve a sentarte por favor.- El rubio así lo hizo

Mi hermana dijo que deben reposar más, como dos horas.

¿Tanto?

Sí

¿Cómo está Wu Fei?

Está bien, no fue nada grave.

le dije que no se metiera, pero no hizo caso y ya ves lo que pasó.

Sí, pero por suerte no fue nada grave.

Por cierto tu novio pega muy fuerte.

¿Quién?

Tu novio, no sé como se llama.

Alex

Supongo ¿Es el primo de Solo?- Quatre asintió

Pero no es mi novio

¿No salen juntos?

Salimos una vez, pero ya no más.

Entiendo

¿Se puede saber por qué?

Por que no es lo que busco

¿Estás en búsqueda?

Eh, no en búsqueda, sino que no era lo que esperaba.

¿Y que es lo que esperas?- el árabe ya se había puesto incómodo, hace unas horas no sabía ni de que hablar con Trowa y ahora la situación era inversa, este estaba lanzándole preguntas acerca de su vida sentimental y el rubio no sabía que contestar.

No sé, solo quiero sentirme cómodo.

¿Solo eso?

Obvio que no solo eso- Trowa había notado que el árabe se estaba incomodando con el cuestionario que este le hacía.

Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

Es que nunca hablo de esto.

Entiendo

Creo que voy a ver como está Wu Fei, tu hermana ya sabe que estás aquí lo más seguro es que venga a verte.

Gracias por todo.

De nada- Quatre salió del cuarto, Duo se encontraba sentado en el sofá que estaba en la sala de espera, estaba tomando café y leyendo el periódico, lucía tranquilo.

¿Cómo está Heero?- el trenzado vio al rubio.

Está con Relena- bajó la vista de nuevo- pero está bien- finalizó.

Me alegro, Trowa también se encuentra bien.

Mh

¿No vas a verlo?

No

¿Por qué?

Por que me va a regañar

No lo creo, preguntó por ti.

¿En serio?

Sí, creo que le pegaron en la cabeza y lo cambiaron

¿Mh?

Por que anda muy simpático, yo esperaba que en el momento en que me viera iba a levantarse, a decir que se encontraba bien y luego se marcharía.

Ja, ja, ja

Hasta está muy conversador.

Te encanta.

Cuando se vuelve atento es cuando uno cae como mosca.

Si tu lo dices.- Duo le metió un codazo a su amigo

Mira

Es Meiran.

Aunque no tiene buena cara, es más casi nunca la he visto sonreír.

Voy a decirle en que cuarto está Wu Fei.

Esta bien- el rubio se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la china.

Hola

¿Dónde estÿ

En aquel cuarto- Quatre le indicó la habitación en donde se encontraba Wu Fei.

Gracias- dijo en un susurro, al llegar a la puerta la abrió. _"¿Cómo se soportan si son iguales?" _Pensó el árabe.

Cuando Meiran entró a la habitación el chino estaba dormido, tenía una pequeña venda que cubría la herida, y tenía pequeños moretones en los brazos y otro en la cara. Se acercó y empezó a acariciar el pelo negro de su novio, este se despertó, más no abrió los ojos ,le gustaba que Meiran fuera cariñosa aunque fuera solo cuado estaba herido, después de un rato decidió hablar.

¿Por qué tan cariñosa?- esta retiró la mano rápidamente.

Te estaba despertando

Mh- el chino sonrió.

¿De que te ríes?

¿Para que viniste?

Me llamaron y me dijeron que estabas aquí herido, pero veo que no es mucho.

Mh

¿Por qué te peleaste?

Por que eran cinco contra uno, así que decidí intervenir.

No debiste. Bueno, me voy vine por que tu abuelo me lo pidió, está preocupado.

Dile que estoy bien.

Voy a esperar afuera, descansa.- antes de irse se quedó de pie observando a su novio luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a Wu Fei.

¿Y eso?- pero el chino nunca escuchó una respuesta, Meiran dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sonrió- mujeres.

Ya habían pasado las dos horas, los pacientes ya habían comido y descansado.

Listo Quatre, ya puedes llevártelos, ve a descansar que es tarde y mañana tienes clases.

Gracias Iria

Mándale saludos a papá.

Sí, no te preocupes.

Quatre mandó a traer la van, el mismo auto en el que venían para llevar a todos cómodamente, en el último asiento iban Trowa y los chinos, en el otro Heero entre Relena y Duo, el rubio iba adelante junto al chofer. Catherine no había podido ir a ver a su hermano por que estaba trabajando, pero habló con él por teléfono y quedaron en verse más tarde en la casa. A los primeros en ir a dejar fue a los chinos, luego a Trowa y por último a Heero

¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó Relena preocupada.

No descuida

Pero estás golpeado

Te van a regañar, además no creo que te dejen- aconsejó el japonés, Duo sonrió.

Tienes razón- concluyó esta triste.

Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.- ofreció el rubio, la sonrisa se le borró rápidamente al trenzado.

¿Para que?- preguntó este serio.

Hay gente que lo puede atender.

¿Gente o tu directamente?

Duo- el árabe no podía creer lo celoso que era su amigo con Heero, ni con Trowa era tan celoso.

¿Qué?

Si quieres te quedas tu- propuso Quatre.

¿Yo?

¿Duo?- preguntó Relena, no podía creer que su hermano sería quien cuidara a su novio.

Yo me voy a mi casa- dijo Heero convencido- estamos al frente.

¡NO!- gritaron los hermanos a la vez.

Se puede quedar en la casa- le dijo Duo a su hermana.

¿Y que duerma contigo?- preguntó Relena molesta.

Mamá no va a dejar que duermas tú con él. – el rubio reía, eran demasiado obvios, se notaba ampliamente que los dos reñían por el japonés y si este no lograba darse cuenta de ello quería decir que realmente era distraído.

Heero puedes quedarte en nuestra casa- dijo al fin Relena.

No lo creo, los van a regañar.

No, en serio puedes quedarte.- afirmó el trenzado.

Mh, esta bien- se decidió al fin Heero, como estaban en frente de su casa, solo subió a recoger el uniforme que usaría al día siguiente, por que estaba seguro que los del trenzado no le quedarían. Luego de toda la discusión y de esperar al ojiazul, el chofer de Quatre se parqueó en frente de la casa del trenzado.

Bien, ya llegamos.

Gracias Kat.

Sí, de verdad, gracias- le agradeció Heero.

De nada

Una vez dentro de la casa

Te voy a preparar algo de comer- le ofreció Relena a su novio.

No gracias, ya comí.

Pero hace muchas horas, debes tener hambre.

Relena te dijo que no, no seas necia- regañó su hermano, quien se destinó hacia la oficina de la casa en donde se encontraba su madre- mamá- llamó entrando a esta.

Hola amorcito- le dijo esta de espaldas ya que estaba tomando un libro del librero.

Heero se va a quedar a dormir.

¿Heero?- Preguntó extrañada viendo a su hijo.

Sí, es que no se siente bien, está golpeado,

¿Qué le pasó?

Se cayó en el colegio, el tío está de viaje por eso Relena y yo le ofrecimos que se quedara.

Pero duerme contigo.- Duo sonrió – pero no en la misma cama- advirtió.

Ay mamÂ¿Qué te pasa?

Tu tienes novio

Mh, voy a avisarle a Heero.

Es como cuidar a dos hijas.

¡Mamá

Si amorcito, ve a avisarle a Heero.

El trenzado salió de la oficina para ir a la sala, pero vio a su hermana besando al ojiazul _"Eiwww jamás creí ver esto" _

Ejem- hizo un ruido con la garganta y los otros dos tuvieron que separarse- disculpen, pero venía a informarles que mamá dijo que sí podía quedarse, pero tiene que dormir en mi habitación- finalizó viendo a Relena, la cual no tenía buena cara.

Mh

Voy a alistar la recámara- dijo viendo al japonés- este asintió.

Heero, prométeme algo.- le dijo Relena

¿Qué pasa?

Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada con Duo.

¿De que hablas?

Yo sé perfectamente bien que solo estás conmigo por lástima.

Relena no.

Claro que sí, yo sé que no te gusto.

Si no me gustaras aunque fuera un poco, no estaría contigo, yo no finjo.

Pero no me quieres.

Sí lo hago.

Pero no de la manera que yo quisiera.

Yo te aprecio mucho.

Promételo- pidió llorando.

¿Crees que yo puedo intentar hacer algo con tu hermano?

No sé, pero tu le gustas, es él quien puede intentar algo.

¿por qué dices que le gusto?

Es obvio.

_"Si supieras que es Trowa el que le interesa" _No Relena, no soy yo te lo aseguro.

¿Por qué¿Ya intentaste algo?

No, solo lo sé.-

Relena continuó llorando, pero el japonés la abrazó. Duo bajó para decirle a Heero que ya todo estaba listo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la pareja abrazados _" No me ilusiones Quatre - No lo hago es que noto que le interesas.- ¿Y en que lo notas?- Como te ve, como te cuida.." _Duo recordó todo lo que le dijo el rubio en la salida _"No sabes cómo te equivocas"_ pensó viéndolos aún abrazados, despacio empezó a retroceder.

¿Ya está lista la cama?- preguntó Relena a su hermano entre sollozos y aun estaba entre los brazos del ojiazul.

Sí- este empezó de nuevo a subir las escaleras.

Es tarde, será mejor que descanses- dijo ella a su novio quien ya la había soltado.

Duo estaba lavándose los dientes en el baño que quedaba entre el cuarto de su hermana y el de él.

¿Tienes un cepillo para mi?- le preguntó Heero, este asintió y le ofreció uno nuevo, claro que al japonés no le hubiera importado compartir el del trenzado, quien ya había terminado.

¿Quieres pijama?

Sí

Te advierto que yo no uso pijamas como las tuyas que por cierto me quedaba grande.

Eres más delgado.

Ni tanto, bueno ya vengo- Después de que Duo buscó un pantalón y una camisa para el japonés empezó a desprenderse de la suya, en ese momento Heero entró al cuarto.

Ahí está la pijama, encima de la cama- este asintió mientras veía a Duo quitarse el uniforme, pero vio algo que le llamó la atención.

¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué, esto?- El trenzado tomó con sus manos una cadena que tenía puesta en la cintura, era un cordón negro de cuero, con un dije de madera en forma de cruz, Heero solo asintió de nuevo.- Una cadena, bueno es como un collar solo que se pone en la cintura.

Ya veo- Duo se acercó a Heero quien estaba sentado en la cama para que pudiera ver mejor el accesorio.

Por eso es más grande ¿Ves?- el japonés tocó el dije.

Te gustan mucho las cruces ¿verdad?- el ojiazul había observado que en el cuarto del trenzado unas cruces adornaban la pared, además de dibujos que representaban cruces de diferentes diseños.

Sí, son muy significativas- Duo se quitó el pantalón delante de su invitado, quedando solo en bóxer, por supuesto que Heero estaba deleitado con la vista.

¿No te vas a cambiar?- le preguntó el joven de ojos violetas- si quieres vas al baño, por si te incomoda hacerlo delante de mí.

No, no me incomoda.

Duo se sentó frente al tocador y empezó al soltar su trenza para peinar su cabello, pero por medio del espejo veía perfectamente como Heero se desprendía de su ropa, primero la camisa y luego el pantalón, para quedar solo en bóxer igual que el trenzado, Heero vio a Duo que estaba viendo por medio del espejo, Duo al ser descubierto quitó la vista rápidamente y comenzó a peinarse, ese fue el momento que aprovechó el japonés para verlo, se detuvo solo a observar como se hacía dos trenzas.

¿Quedaron bien?- le preguntó a Heero al finalizar. Duo observó que el ojiazul aun no se ponía el pijama- ¿Vas a dormir así?

Eh, no.

Estás muy golpeado- el trenzado se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a Heero en la cama, le toco el pecho en la parte donde tenía un moretón.

¿Qué pasa?- notó que el trenzado tenía un semblante triste.

Estás así por mi culpa.

Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa- dijo acariciándole el rostro.

No debiste meterte.

¿Y dejar que te golpeara?

Me lo merecía.

No digas eso, no tenía derecho a hacerlo- los dedos de Heero empezaron a mojarse a causa de las lagrimas que caían de los ojos violetas.- No llores- le decía mientras le secaba las lagrimas con los dedos.

Perdón.

Ya, tranquilo- en ese momento abrazó al trenzado para calmarlo mientras le acariciaba el hombro izquierdo, este tenía su frente sobre el hombro del japonés- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo para que no te sientas solo?- el trenzado asintió y pasó su brazo por el cuello del otro- acuéstate, para acomodarme.- Duo se acostó en el rincón, pegado a la pared, Heero se puso el pantalón, pero quedó sin camisa, para luego acostarse a su lado, la cama era más pequeña que la de Heero, así que estaban más pegados. Duo estaba viendo en dirección a la pared en posición fetal el ojiazul tuvo que acomodarse para poder aspirar el aroma de frutas que tanto le gustaba.

Ja, ja- rió el trenzado

¿Qué?

Me haces cosquillas, tu pelo roza mi cuello.

Disculpa- dijo empezando a retroceder la cabeza.

No importa, quédate así.

No te quietaste la cadena.

Me da pereza-

Heero estaba incómodo, estaba en la misma posición que el trenzado, fetal y viendo hacia donde estaba el otro, no podía poner su mano derecha en ninguna parte sin tocar al trenzado, lo más cómodo era ponerla sobre la cintura de este, pero no podía hacerlo, sería muy evidente y después Duo pensaría que solo le propuso dormir con él para aprovecharse.

¿Me quieres quitar la cadena por favor?- Heero tomó el accesorio que llevaba Duo en la cintura, tomo el broche y se lo quitó- gracias.

A la mañana siguiente la alarma del despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, el japonés tenía a Duo por la cintura, habían despertado de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho en la casa de Heero, el trenzado harto pasó su brazo por encima del ojiazul para apagar la alarma, luego cayó encima del pecho de este.

No me quiero despertar todavía- dijo perezoso Duo.

Hay que ir a clases- el trenzado seguía ronroneando, mientras Heero le agarraba una trenza para jugar, Duo levantó la cara para ver al japonés.

Me gusta dormir contigo- le dijo sonriendo.

¿Por qué?

Por que no te mueves mucho, además me gusta que me abracen los hombres atractivos.

¿ Yo te parezco atractivo?- le preguntó extrañado el ojiazul. Duo se acercó al oído de este.

Mucho- le dijo susurrando con una sonrisa. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.- Es Relena- dijo el trenzado sentándose en la cama- Si no quieres que te haga una escena de celos, pásate a la otra cama- Heero así o hizo, se quedó sentado en la cama nido mientras Duo abría la puerta.

¿Y Heero?- Duo señaló dentro de la habitación y Relena entró enseguida.- Hola.

Buenos días

¿Dormiste Bien?

Mucho

¿Y los golpes?

Están sanando ¿Dónde puedo bañarme?

Ven, yo te llevo

En el desayuno, la madre de Relena y Duo no paraba de hablar.

Muchachos tengo noticias, vamos a ir a pasear este fin de semana.

¿a dónde?- preguntó Relena.

A la playa, tus tíos quieren ir también.

Pues yo no quiero ir- se quejó el trenzado.

No te vas a quedar aquí sin nadie, dile a Solo que vaya para que no te aburras- este guardó silencio- y tu también estás invitado Heero.

Gracias.

¿Vas a ir?- pregunto curioso Duo y por supuesto que su hermana notó interés en esa pregunta.

Voy a ver si puedo.

Que bien que vayas- concluyó Relena

Se había levantado temprano más temprano de lo normal, aunque estaba un poco adolorido, eso no le impidió levantarse temprano y hacer ejercicios tal y como era su rutina. Parte de ella era también irse caminando al colegio, no creía que Solo podría estarlo esperando, después de todo ya se había cobrado y lo más seguro era que no iba a intentar nada más contra ellos. Aún era temprano y nadie en su salón había llegado, ni Wu Fei, Heero o Midii, pero recordó que cierta personita llegaba siempre temprano, así que fue al salón contiguo, pero no lo vio _"Que raro" _

Duo no ha llegado- escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

No estoy buscando a Duo,

Ah

Te estaba buscando a ti.

¿A mi?- Trowa asintió.- ¿Para qué?

Quería agradecerte lo de ayer.

Ya lo habías hecho.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

¿De qué?- Trowa notó que el árabe había cambiado mucho con él, antes era amable y aunque pocas veces habían conversado estas conversaciones siempre fueron amenas, pero ahora cada vez que le hablaba Quatre estaba a la defensiva y todo era culpa suya.

Perdón, no quería molestarte- este se encaminó de nuevo a su aula, Quatre sabía que así era mejor, auque nunca trataba de esa forma a nadie, al contrario, siempre actuaba muy amable con todos, luego de unos minutos decidió irse a disculpar, cuando entró al otro salón vio a Trowa este estaba sentado y leyendo.

Disculpa- dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

No hay de que- el ojiverde no lo volvió a ver, sin embargo siguió concentrado en su libro.

No quise hablarte de esa manera, perdón

¿Te molestaste?

No, descuida.

¿Todavía quieres hablar?- Trowa cerró el libro y dirigió su mirada al rubio.

Yo quisiera preguntarte algo.

Dime

Yo quisiera saber si ya no quieres que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Por que no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en hablarle a alguien a quien no le agrado- el rubio se sorprendió por esa respuesta, Trowa podía ser grosero a veces.

No me desagradas ¿por qué lo crees?

Por como te portas, cada vez que te hablo actúas defendiéndote como si te fuera a hacer daño.

¿Por qué debería de ser amable si no te agrado?

No por haberte dicho que no era gay significa que me desagradas, ese mismo día te lo aclaré.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó al fin triste el rubio.

Por que...

¿Trowa puedo hablar contigo?- Midii había llegado al aula y había interrumpido la conversación. Puso su mochila en un pupitre que se encontraba cerca del de Trowa, el rubio notó el detalle, el ojiverde lo volvió a ver.

Ahora hablamos, después de clases, te espero a la salida- el rubio asintió y se retiró a su salón. _"¿Y a ese que le pasa? Nunca lo había visto con Trowa antes"_ pensó la rubia .

¿Eres gay?- le preguntó Midii a Trowa en cuanto se fue Quatre.

¿Perdón?

No sabia que eras gay

¿Y cual es la razón para que lo creas?

No sé, tal vez ese rubio.

¿Qué tiene él?

¿Te interesa?

¿Qué es lo que quieres Midii?

No me contestaste.

Sí, sí me interesa, me interesa hablar con él, ahora dime de qué quieres hablar.

Quisiera que vinieras a mi casa hoy.

Hoy no puedo.

¿Por qué me andas evitando?

No lo hago, simplemente tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Cómo hablar con el rubio?

Sí

Mh, la otra cosa que quería, era verte, Meiran me dijo que estuvieron ayer en el hospital, cuando te llame ya te habías venido.

Sí, hubo un altercado.

. ¿Qué pasó?

Una discusión, gracias por preocuparte.

¿Te sientes bien?

Sí, gracias. Podemos salir el fin de semana si te parece.

Esta bien- la rubia sonrió

Eso te pasa por altanero.- los chinos entraron al salón juntos y discutiendo, aunque para los otros eso no era algo nuevo.

Deja de regañarme _"Que mujer tan necia"_

Dices que todo el mundo es débil y al final quien resultó serlo fuiste tu. Debería de comunicarle eso a mi abuelo.

Díselo, de una vez para ver si así deja la loca idea de obligarnos a andar juntos.

Sí, debería- Trowa y Midii se volvieron a ver, esta movió los hombros en ademán de indiferencia y luego se sentó. La siguiente pareja en entrar fueron Heero y Relena.

Buenos días- saludó esta amablemente.

Buenos días- contestó Midii seriamente. Después Relena vio a Meiran quien decidió no contestarle, si había alguien que no le simpatizaba era Relena y por supuesto Dorothy, una por tonta y la otra por intrigosa.

En el 4-1

Duo ¿Tu le dijiste a Trowa que a mi me interesaba él o algo así?- le preguntó Quatre.

No, él lo supone.- el trenzado estaba rayando su cuaderno.

¿Y como lo supone?

Ni idea, tal vez comenté algo, pero no recuerdo.

¿Por eso dijo que no era gay?

Realmente él no me ha dicho nada, solo se que le agradas.

Pero es obvio que no le intereso y por eso me dijo que no era gay.

No sé Kat. _"Mejor no me meto"_

Esta bien, me imagino que es incómodo para ti.

Pues sí, lo es ¿Qué pasa, estás triste?

No, está bien, solo que con algo así se te baja el autoestima.

No lo tomes así, a cualquiera le gustaría tener a alguien como tu.- El rubio le sonrió a su amigo, solo tenía que esperar y escuchar lo que Trowa tenía que decirle.

Continuará...


	9. Aclaraciones

Vidas Falsas

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _" pensamientos"_

Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 9 : Aclaraciones

Duo iba caminando ya que se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento del colegio donde se encontraba su madre para recogerlos. En todo el día no había visto a Solo, se mantenía junto a Trowa y Heero, pero observó que todavía había gente en el gimnasio "¿_Voy o no?"_ Antes de salir decidió dar una vuelta por este lugar, al entrar vio que el equipo de basketball estaba practicando pero no había rastro de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse miró hacia la gradería, Solo estaba acompañado de un amigo por lo que no notó su presencia "_En algún momento va tener que mirarme"_ y así fue; el futbolista vio que Duo estaba en la entrada observándolo, pero rápidamente quitó la mirada, con ese gesto el trenzado comprendió que Solo ya no quería saber nada de él, así que se marchó.

Al salir del gimnasio vio a Quatre que aún no se iba.

¿No ha llegado tu chofer?

No, vendrá más tarde, ocupo hacer algo primero.

Oh¿Y se puede saber qué es?

Voy a hablar con Trowa

¿Qué!

Es que me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

¿De qué?- Preguntó curioso el trenzado.

No creas que es algo bueno.

¿Entonces?

No se que me va a decir solo sé que quiere hablar acerca de nuestra mala relación.

No creo que te vaya a decir algo malo, Trowa es buena persona, a pesar de ser tan serio, no dejes que eso te engañe.

Si lo sé

Mira, ahí viene.- Trowa venía con su mochila y llegó hasta donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

Vamos a un café – Le dijo al rubio

¡Trowa por Dios! - Exclamó el trenzado.

¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Trowa

Disculpa Kat – Duo tomó por el brazo a Trowa y lo arrastró lejos – ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan descortés?

¿Descortés?

Si llegar a decir a donde van a ir, tienes que preguntarle a donde quiere ir, no decidir tú, que mala educación.

Duo no vamos a salir juntos de la forma en la que estas imaginando, solamente vamos a hablar.

No lo maltrates

No

Es en serio Trowa

Si pero no pienses que vamos a salir porque tenemos una relación.

Me voy – El trenzado vio que su hermana ya estaba desesperada por irse, se despidió del rubio y luego se fue dejándolos solos.

¿Te parece bien ir a un café? - preguntó el ojiverde siguiendo el consejo de su amigo.

Si, está bien para mí

Entonces vamos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo estaba confundido¿por qué Duo lo estaba viendo? El nunca iba al gimnasio a menos que fuera para buscarlo ¿a caso quería hablar con él? Eso era muy extraño, porque el futbolista había pensado que este ya no quería volver a verlo o por lo menos hablarle. Así que para quitarse de la cabeza toda duda, decidió ir a buscar al tranzado, lo más probable era que estaba en la casa y sabía que si iba a la residencia del trenzado este no tendría miedo de que le pudiera hacer daño. El futbolista no quería lastimarlo, al contrario estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Luego de que vio salir a Duo del gimnasio, el entrenador les dijo que deberían practicar para el próximo partido, así que el equipo de fútbol empezó su entrenamiento. Después de salir de este, tomó su auto, pasó a comprar unas flores y se dirigió a la casa que solía frecuentar. Tocó el timbre y la madre de Duo salió.

Oh Solo¿Cómo estás?

Bien señora

Hace mucho tiempo que no venias a visitar a Duo

Eh, Si es que estaba ocupado

Que bien que estudies. Voy a llamar a Duo

No se preocupe, yo voy a su cuarto

Está bien

Solo subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación del trenzado. Este se encontraba durmiendo, ya que se acostó muy tarde y se levantó muy temprano. Escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta.

Relena es especial a veces – dijo levantándose, giró la perilla y al abrir se llevó un susto.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asustado

Tranquilo, no vine a lastimarte.

Contigo ya no se sabe

Toma – Solo puso enfrente de la cara del trenzado un ramo de margaritas, este lo tomó sin muchas ganas.

Gracias – Dijo poniéndolas en su librero – ¿Te vas a quedar en la puerta? – el futbolista entró.

¿Puedo cerrar la puerta? – Duo dudó un poco pero luego asintió.

Pero no le pongas seguro – Solo así lo hizo y después se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al tocador – ¿Qué pasa Solo?

Dímelo tú

No entiendo

Tú fuiste el que llegó al gimnasio

Quería hablar de lo ocurrido

¿Ibas a reclamarme?

Debería, fuiste un patán

No vine para que me insultaras

Yo sólo quería decirte que no me importó que me hayas golpeado, creo que hasta cierto punto yo te provoqué. No te dije la verdad en otro momento, cuando estuviéramos sobrios y tranquilos, sino que te lo dije de forma grosera y debo confesar que estaba bastante molesto

¿Por qué lo hiciste, Duo¿Por qué te acostabas con Trowa? – El trenzado suspiró y bajó la vista.

Solo, tú no me conoces. No conoces nada de mi vida, solamente lo cotidiano y con Trowa fue la primera persona que me acosté y eso fue a los catorce años

Y ¿por qué no te quedaste con él?

Porqué no funcionó- contestó triste

¿No funcionó y aún así te acostabas con él?

Es algo complicado. Solo no fue tu culpa, simplemente quiero a Trowa

¿Y yo¿Sólo fui tu juguete?

No, yo te apreció de verdad

Eso lo dudo mucho. Si quieres a alguien no piensas en otra persona

Dije que te aprecio no que estoy enamorado de ti, es duro, pero es la verdad

No me gusta que me agarren de idiota

Solo no puedo creerlo tu también lo has hecho

¿Qué?

Te has acostado con otras personas mientras estabas conmigo

¿En serio¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Pues no se, lo supongo

¿Alguna vez te detuviste a ver como soy de verdad? – el trenzado no esperaba esa pregunta. Era verdad, todo lo que Solo le estaba preguntando tenía fundamento, únicamente bajó la cabeza y negó – Tú siempre tuviste un complejo, creías que sólo andaba contigo por sexo. No voy a negar que me gusta mucho, pero no sólo pienso en eso.

Eso era lo que me demostrabas

¿Y tú¿Qué me demostrabas? – Duo no sabía ni que decir

Nada – contestó Duo

¿Entonces¿Por qué andabas conmigo si no me quieres?

Tú ya te contestaste. Exactamente por eso, porque no te quiero

Eres detestable

Yo sé – dijo empezando a llorar

¿Trowa te quiere? – el trenzado negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo puedes exigir que te quiera si tu eres igual?

……

Talvez yo no sea tan inteligente como tu Trowa, pero por lo menos yo sí he estado ahí, sólo que tú no te dabas cuenta. ¿Y Trowa? Él sí sólo te ve por sexo, lo hacen y al día siguiente lo olvida. Creo que te denigrabas más estando con él que conmigo.

Solo, creo que fue un error haber estado juntos. Yo fui un desgraciado, lo admito; pero si te hace feliz, mi vida no es la mejor de todas

Yo no me alegro de que tu vida sea tan mala, sólo que desearía no volver a conocer a alguien como tu – Solo se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta, dejando a Duo sentado en la cama llorando… Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir – Y descuida, no voy a volver a acercarme, ni a lastimar a tu amante o a tus amigos- volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Hasta cierto punto fue bueno ir a la casa de su exnovio, por lo menos pudo escuchar las explicaciones de este, por duro que haya sido se había desengañado. Al bajar las escaleras se topó de nuevo con la que solía ser su suegra.

Oh¿Ya te vas?

Si señora

Solo¿Duo te dijo que el fin de semana vamos a la playa? Tú estás invitado

Muchas gracias, pero creo que no voy a poder asistir

Oh¿Tienes que estudiar?

Si, bueno, hasta luego _"Mejor dicho, hasta nunca"_

Duo había quedado solo en su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a su mesa de noche y aún llorando empezó a tomar tranquilizantes; le había pasado por la cabeza tomar algunas demás, pero decidió calmarse y tomó las suficientes para poder dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Se quitó el uniforme que aún andaba puesto y se acostó, así esperó hasta quedarse dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de salir de clases en vez de ir al café primero fueron a almorzar algo antes de empezar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente. Quatre no entendía cuál era la urgencia de algo que igual no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Después de comer se dirigieron a un café.

¿Te parece este o vamos a otro? – preguntó el ojiverde

No está bien

Pide yo te invito

No te preocupes yo pago

No – dijo serio Trowa, el rubio notó que era en vano pelear por pagar, así que accedió a que Trowa lo invitara. Ordenó un capuchino y Trowa un espresso.

Bien que querías decirme- Preguntó Quatre sin rodeos.

Quería dejar claro que no te voy a volver a molestar si te parezco repúgnate

Ya te dije que no me lo pareces

Entonces¿por qué cambiaste tanto conmigo?

¿Qué esperabas?

Explícate mejor

me dijiste que no eras gay y después supe que te acostabas con Duo. Mira, yo no critico eso, es tu vida. Sólo que me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad

¿Cuál verdad¿Qué me acostaba con Duo?

No, que si tan desagradable te parezco mejor nunca me hubieras hablado

Eres lo opuesto a desagradable

….. – El rubio no hizo caso a esas palabras- como dije yo no cuestiono lo que hagas con tu vida, pero para que mentir, más fácil haber dicho que no te importa que yo fuera gay y punto

¿Te dolió? – Quatre bajó la vista.

¿Cómo te habrías sentido si te hubieran dicho eso?

Si la persona me importa me habría sentido mal pero si no fuera así no me importaría lo que pensara- Quatre se dio cuenta que Trowa sabía que le importaba, sino no habría dicho eso- ¿Tu te sentiste mal o te fue indiferente?

Tu lo sabes bien – dijo triste

Quatre – lo llamo Trowa pero este no subió la mirada y se quedó en silencio – Jamás te di motivos para gustarte

A veces no es necesario dar motivos- dijo Quatre

Si

¿Ahora me podrías explicar por qué lo hiciste?

Porqué no es bueno que te guste

Dame una mejor explicación

No es la verdad, Quatre, no me conoces, no soy lo que crees

Me di cuenta- Dijo tomando un trago de su café

Tampoco quiero que me odies

¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por eso?

Porqué me agradas. Eres una de las pocas personas con las que se puede mantener una buena conversación

Gracias

Mh

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Trowa asintió - ¿Por qué Duo no te interesa?

Porque no puede haber nada, ya lo intentamos

¿Y físicamente?

Es bonito no lo voy a negar. Pero eso no es lo que me interesa

¿Y Midii te interesa? –Trowa sonrió

¿Qué?

Duo y tú hacen las mismas preguntas. Sólo que la forma de preguntar es diferente

Disculpa

No importa. Midii es inteligente y seria, es interesante

Ya veo

Pero no me interesa.

No es lo que parece.

Es sólo una amiga

Como Duo – comentó Quatre con sarcasmo

No me acuesto con ella, si es lo que quieres preguntar indirectamente – Quatre no sabía que decir – Descuida

Ya tengo que ir a mi casa, es tarde y tengo que ir a hacer la tarea

Está bien, te voy a dejar

No te molestes

No lo hago, vamos

Los dos tomaron un taxi para llegar a la mansión del rubio. Al llegar el taxi se detuvo enfrente.

Gracias por traerme

De nada

¿Juegas pool?

Si

¿Quieres jugar un rato?

¿No tenias que estudiar?

Es sólo leer lo hago más tarde - Cuando los dos bajaron del taxi, llegó un auto verde, el rubio lo reconoció enseguida.

¿Ángel en donde estabas?

Alex – el primo de Solo se bajo del auto

Te vine a buscar hace rato y no estabas

No- Alex vio a Trowa

¿Qué haces aquí?

No te interesa

¿Quatre andas con este debilucho?

No

¿Y por qué esta aquí?

Alex¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó el rubio tratando de ser amable

No nos hemos visto

Si quieres me retiro- dijo el ojiverde

No espera! Alex ahora no puedo hablar te llamó después

Bueno, esta bien pero mejor dime si ya no quieres verme

Después hablamos – Alex antes de irse miró a Trowa de forma despectiva y se marchó.

Se enojó – comentó el ojiverde

Parece

Tú dijiste que no estaban juntos y ese berrinche dio a entender otra cosa

Sólo salimos una vez y desde ahí no he vuelto a salir con el, no se porque vino

¿Te dice ángel?

Es la primera vez que lo hace- Trowa sonrió

No te rías

No me burlo- los portones eléctricos se abrieron dejando pasar a los dos jóvenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No deberías entrenar, todavía estás lastimado – Le aconsejó Meiran a su novio, estos estaban en la casa de Wu Fei ya que había una cena familiar debido a que el abuelo del chino cumplía 78 años. Wu Fei estaba con un pantalón tradicional de Kung Fu sin camisa, la china estaba recostada a la pared viéndolo.

No me importa, no me duelen los golpes – contestó; pero de pronto paró y volvió a ver a Meiran – Deberías entrenar conmigo – le sugirió y luego sonrió un poco.

¿Por qué?

Últimamente no has entrenado

No he tenido tiempo

¿Ah sí? – Dijo el chino acercándose, esta empezó retroceder nerviosa hasta chocar con la pared, Wu Fei sonrió - ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, retrocede

Entrena conmigo

¿Para qué?

Para enorgullecerme

¿Mh?

De que mi mujer no es débil – Meiran sonrió

No soy tu mujer

¿Entonces que eres?

Soy tu novia, pero aún no soy tu mujer

Lo serás

¿Cuándo?

Cuanto tú quieras

No es lo que yo quiera es lo que sea mejor para mi familia y mi abuelo dice que lo mejor es entablar un compromiso contigo.

No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo enojado separándose

No es tanto lo que quiera, igual tu abuelo te obliga.

No me obliga – dijo volviendo a entrenar

Meiran entro a la casa, al salir de nuevo llevaba puesto un traje tradicional para entrenar que consistía en una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y Wu Fei la miró de arriba hacia abajo, tenía que admitir la china le gustaba mucho.

¿Qué ves¿No querías entrenar? – el chino sonrió

Esta bien, pero no creas que me voy a compadecer porque eres mujer.

El sexo no importa es la habilidad

Se pusieron a entrenar, el chino la derribó un par de veces. En un momento Wu Fei le sujetó el pie cuando ella le tiró una patada y le dio una vuelta que la hizo girar pero no dejo que esta se lastimará, la sujetó bien para que no pegará contra el suelo.

La mujer siempre es más débil

Cállate y suéltame – pero este no lo hizo - ¿Por qué no me sueltas? – al final lo hizo – Ya no quiero entrenar más

Mh – Wu Fei tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor y una botella con agua, luego la miró- Deberías entrenar más

Yo entreno, solo que a veces no tengo tiempo – Meiran vio que el chino hizo un gesto de molestia - ¿Qué pasa?

Me duele un poco la herida.

Síguete metiendo en peleas – Wu Fei se retiró sin decir nada, pero ella fue tras él, el chino entró a su cuarto y se sentó en el borde la cama, para luego recostar su espalda en ella. Meiran entró y se sentó a la par de él.

¿Quieres un masaje? – El chino asintió, Meiran lo puso boca abajo y se empezó a masajear sus hombros _"Tiene buen cuerpo y es todo mío" _sonrió al pensarlo y no se dio cuenta que Wu Fei la estaba viendo con el rabillo del ojo.

¿De que te ríes? – le preguntó

De nada - dijo seria

Mh – la china siguió frotando.

Estás tenso, siéntate – y así lo hizo.

Meiran se puso detrás de su espalda, masajeó el área debajo de los hombros, estaba tan encantada de lo que hacia que no se dio cuando empezó a besar el cuello del chino; este sintió los besos y empezó a acariciar las pantorrillas de la china quien se había se sentado con las piernas abiertas y Wu Fei en medio de ellas. El chino se hizo para atrás y ella tomó su nuca y se acercó a él para besarlo. Los dos se acomodaron mejor, Wu Fei estaba encima de esta y continuaba besándola hasta que…

¿Qué están haciendo! Abran la puerta – los dos se volvieron a ver y se separaron enseguida.

Mejor ve a bañarte - le aconsejó la china viendo abultado el pantalón del Wu Fei– Sí te ven así, no se sabe lo que puedan pensar.

Sí ya voy _"Demonios"_– Meiran abrió la puerta.

¿Si abuelo?

No tienes permiso de encerrarte con Wu Fei, aunque sea tú novio

Si Señor

Ve a la sala ya nos vamos

Si

Meiran – la llamó su abuelo

¿Si?

¿Dónde esta Wu Fei?

Se está bañando. Yo solo le estaba ayudando, porque aún le duelen mucho los golpes

Mh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Realmente la estaba pasando bien con el rubio, se notaba que era muy cortés con sus invitados. Estaban sentados en un sofá viendo una película.

El cine francés es muy bueno- comentó Trowa

Si – le contesto el árabe.

Ahora podía darse cuenta que estaba equivocado, el ojiverde no era un hormonal estudiante de secundaria y sabia bien la razón por la cual Duo estaba tan enamorado de él. Vio sus facciones aparentaba más edad de la que tenía. El otro joven notó que Quatre lo estaba observando detenidamente.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada – el rubio quitó la mirada, estaba avergonzado

¿Nada¿Seguro?

Si, sólo estaba pensando que aparentas una mayor edad, no eres como los demás jóvenes de 16 años

Mejor así

¿Mh?

No me gustaría lucir menor – el rubio se sintió aludido- pero tú eres lo contrario, pareces menor – le comentó el ojiverde

Si, yo sé – y de nuevo el rubio concentro su vista en la pantalla. Pero Trowa no despego su mirada del árabe y por supuesto este lo notó- ¿Qué?

Eres bonito

¿Ah? – rubio no podía creerlo

Eres bonito – le repitió

Gra… Gracias – dijo sumamente nervioso

Descuida, no voy a intentar hacer nada, si es lo que te preocupa

No, es que jamás imagine que ibas a decir algo así

¿Por qué?

Porque se supone que no te gusto

Trowa sonrió, Quatre era una persona diferente, se ponía nervioso por lo mínimo, era evidente que no tenía experiencia en muchas cosas, era inocente y eso era lo que estaba empezando a llamar la atención de Trowa; todas las personas con las que había estado, siendo hombre o mujer, carecían de esa inocencia, al principio el trenzado la tenía pero la demostraba de diferente manera y al empezar a conocerlo se dio cuenta que era diferente, Duo era más experimentado y aunque era virgen cuando se acostó con él no era tan pasivo. Quatre tenía algo que no había visto en nadie más.

Quatre – lo llamó

¿Si? – Trowa lo pensó mucho, talvez el rubio no estaba preparado y podría asustarse.

Tengo que irme¿podrías informarle al guarda?

Si claro – Quatre lo acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa

Gracias por invitarme

De nada. Puedes venir cuando gustes, dile a Duo para que también venga

Si está bien, hasta luego – el ojiverde se volteó para ver a Quatre, este se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Trowa rodeando sus hombros.

¿Trowa?

Quería hacerlo, no me preguntes por qué solo lo sentí, desde que estábamos en la sala de televisión, sentí ganas de hacerlo

¿Por qué? – pero no le contestó, solo continuo abrazándolo

No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime

Tú eres el único que me hace daño – Trowa lo soltó y tomó el rostro de Quatre entres sus manos.

Perdóname si lo he hecho fue sin querer – el rubio sonrió

Está bien, te creo – el ojiverde soltó su rostro

Ahora si me retiro- Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Quatre cerró la puerta y se recostó en esta.

¿Qué está pasando?- estaba confundido¿por qué dijo e hizo todo eso? era extraño, pero no era bueno dejar que se le volviera acercar por su propio bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era viernes, la semana había pasado muy rápido, mañana era el día que se irían a pasear a la playa, no quería ir, no estaba de humor. Los tres días que habían pasado iba únicamente a clases, en los recesos solo se la pasaba en compañía del rubio, esté le había comentado lo que Trowa había dicho y el trenzado le aconsejo que fuera amable con Trowa, que a pesar de no interesarle un romance, el ojiverde era un buen amigo.

Había decidido ir para distraerse, además que Relena le había insistido toda la semana. El trenzado le había hablado poco, es más en el colegio no le hablaba casi a nadie, no sabía si era porque Solo le hacia falta ya que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre cerca. Como debían levantarse temprano para partir, se quedo a dormir en la casa de Relena. Ahora estaba en la habitación de Duo, igual que siempre la madre de este le dijo que tenían que dormir juntos, Duo acomodo la cama nido para el japonés.

Ya te deje la pijama sobre tu cama – le dijo serio

Gracias – vio que el trenzado iba al baño con el pijama en la mano, era extraño, la última vez que habían dormido juntos no había tenido pena en cambiarse delante de él. Cuando regreso del baño se acostó.

¿Podrías apagar la luz cuando te vayas a dormir?

Si, descuida

Duo se acomodo en posición fetal viendo a la pared, no podía dormir, escuchó como Heero se acostaba en la cama nido y apagaba la luz; sinceramente habría preferido dormir junto a él, pero había decido no volver a ser tan atento con su cuñado. Cerró los ojos esperando que los tranquilizantes hicieran efecto…

Continuará…

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 9, espero que les guste y muchas garcias por los reviews. Pronto van a tener lo que piden.


	10. Pasiones

Vidas Falsas 

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _" pensamientos" Flashback_

Capítulo 10 : Pasiones

Creyó haber tomado las pastillas suficientes para poder dormir, pero aún no hacían efecto. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y no había podido dormir por más que trataba. Se sentía mal, sentía un gran vacío en su vida. Primero había sido Trowa, creyó que este estaba enamorado de él, pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo al enterarse de que no era así, después fue Solo, era algo extraño, ya que siempre imaginó que no le interesaba al futbolista, por lo menos no de manera romántica, pero de nuevo se equivocó, lo había herido más de lo que creía.

Se sentía sumamente triste, quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo con Heero ahí, se acercó un poco al borde de la cama, lo poco que pudo ver fue que Heero estaba boca arriba y parecía dormir profundamente _"Es tan atractivo" _sacudió su cabeza, sabía que Heero era solo atracción y este mantenía una relación con su hermana y por lo que había podido observar se querían mucho, así que jamás intentaría algo con su cuñado. Pero sentía algo diferente al estar junto al japonés, se sentía seguro, esto solo lo había sentido con Trowa, cerró los ojos y recordó aquellos momentos en los que estuvo con el ojiverde, cuando pensaba que el amor era mutuo, pero no. Había decidió sacarse a Trowa de la cabeza y la mejor manera era que Quatre empezara una relación con el alto joven, si ellos la tuvieran, sería incapaz de volver a acercarse a Trowa y mucho menos hacerle daño al rubio _"Harían buena pareja." _

Se sentó en la cama, se quedó viendo hacia la nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba, de ese modo comenzaron a salir las lagrimas que tanto había aguantado, hundió su cabeza entre las manos, no quería despertar a Heero con sus sollozos _"¿Por qué no me muero de una vez?" _escuchó que el japonés se movió y rápidamente volvió a acostarse. Poco tiempo después el trenzado no aguantó más y de nuevo lloró en silencio. Heero estaba durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que empezó a escuchar todos los ruidos que Duo hacía, había sospechado que el trenzado estaba llorado, pero desconocía la razón, era extraño, las veces que había dormido con él este se comportaba de forma serena, nunca se despertaba para llorar. Rápidamente el sueño les venció, Duo quedó dormido cuatro horas antes de que se levantaran. La alarma del despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, la madre del trenzado había dicho que lo mejor era salir temprano para aprovechar el tiempo. Heero se despertó primero y apagó el despertador, parecía que Duo continuaba durmiendo, así que decidió despertarlo.

Duo- lo llamó y movió su hombro.

Mhh- este solo contestó con un ruido.

Duo- volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez le daba palmaditas en el rostro.

¿Qué?- contestó más dormido que despierto

Es hora de levantarse.

Tengo sueño

Tu madre ordenó...

Mi madre puede cerrar la boca, yo no voy a ningún lado- interrumpió y luego se acomodó para seguir durmiendo

Esta bien.- Heero se dirigía al baño, cuando se topó con su novia en el pasillo. La voz de Relena estaba impidiendo a Duo dormir bien, se levantó furioso y abrió la puerta.

¡Relena baja la voz que no me dejas dormir!- le gritó a su hermana

¿Dormir? Debes alistarte ya- pero el trenzado no contestó, tiró la puerta y la cerró con llave

Mis cosas están adentro- comentó el ojiazul.

Descuida, ahorita se le pasa, siempre hace pataletas.

Mh, voy a bañarme, por lo menos saqué la ropa que me iba a poner- Relena sonrió

Sí, ve

T-odos excepto Duo bajaron a desayunar, la madre de Relena daba vueltas por toda la casa alistando todo y dándole instrucciones a la sirvienta

¿-Dónde está Duo?- le preguntó esta a Relena

Durmiendo

¿Cómo?

Dijo que quería dormir y tiró la puerta- la señora hizo un gesto de disgusto y salió de la cocina para ir a buscar a su hijo. Al llegar frente a la habitación del trenzado tocó la puerta

Duo, levántate.

¡-Déjame dormir!- grito desde adentro

No jovencito, abre la puerta.- Duo sin muchas ganas de verle la cara a su madre, se levantó y obedeció.

Alístate ya, que falta poco para que nos vayamos.- dijo la señora al ver a su hijo

No voy a ir

Duo no te vas a quedar aquí solo.

Me voy donde Quatre y listo.

.No vas a molestar a nadie, no por que Solo no va a ir vas a estar de mal humor

Para que lo sepas Solo no va a venir más a esta casa. Y ahora voy a dormir.

¡NO! Vas a ir directo al baño, te ducharás, alistarás tus cosas, bajarás a desayunar y después nos iremos.

¡No!- el trenzado le tiró la puerta en la cara a su madre, esta empezó a tocar la puerta nuevamente.

Señora ¿Me permite hablar con él?- Preguntó Heero, quien se encontraba detrás de esta.

¿Podrás convencerlo?

Voy a intentarlo- la madre resignada se quitó para darle lugar a Heero, luego bajó las escaleras- Duo- tocó suavemente la puerta- el trenzado reconoció la voz de Heero y abrió.

Tus cosas están ahí- dijo señalando una maleta. Heero entró y cerró la puerta haciendo que Duo se extrañara

Quiero hablar contigo.

¿De qué?- preguntó volviendo a la cama

¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Por que no

¿No hay una mejor respuesta a eso?

Mira Heero no quiero ser grosero, pero son mis problemas.

Esta bien, pero no deberías descargarte con tu madre.

Desde un principio dije que no quería ir

Sí, pero luego accediste y ella estaba feliz de planear el paseo, más que todo lo hizo por ti.

¿Por mi?- Heero asintió.

Ella sabe que estás triste, nadie le ha dicho lo que pasó con Solo, pero ella notó tu tristeza y creyó que ir a la playa te iba a animar.

No sabía ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Relena me lo dijo, deberías ir, por lo menos hazlo por ella.

¿Para qué¿Para sentirme peor? Allá me voy a aburrir.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Para estar solo mejor me quedo aquí

No vas a estar solo- el japonés se sentó junto a él- Yo voy a estar contigo- Duo le dio un falsa sonrisa

Tu vas a estar con Relena, y dudo mucho que ella te deje estar mucho tiempo conmigo, pero gracias por tenerme lastima.

No lo hago, además no tengo que estar siempre junto a ella.

Si te escucha decir eso lo más seguro es que empiece a llorar.

Como tu anoche- afirmó el japonés

¿Me oíste?- preguntó extrañado.

Sí, pero no quise molestarte.

Traté de no hacer ruido para no despertarte, disculpa.

Descuida, deberías ir al paseo

Esta bien, dile a mi madre que voy a ducharme y luego bajo.

Duo hizo las paces con su madre, esta se sintió feliz de tener a su familia perfecta unida de nuevo, por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Heero iba junto a Relena, en el último asiento iba Duo sólo, tenía puesto los audífonos de su discman y la vista puesta en el camino. Había accedido ir por su madre, a pesar de que no tenían muchas cosas en común, la apreciaba mucho.

¿Amorcito por qué te sentaste sólo allá atrás?- a pesar de ir escuchando música el tono de voz de su madre era lo bastante alto como para escucharla.

Por que aquí puedo ir más cómodo y dormir.

¡Ok!- _"Parece que va a ser un largo viaje" _pensó el trenzado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba haciendo ejercicios, los sábados eran tranquilos, casi nunca tenía algo que hacer. Su madrina siempre se iba a ver a un pariente que se encontraba en un asilo, y ahí se quedaba hasta tarde, su hermana aprovechaba para ver a su novio. Había quedado sólo, no sabía por qué pero no había podido sacarse al rubio de la cabeza, recordó lo que Quatre le dijo, no le gustó haber escuchado que quien le hacía daño era él, pero no podía recriminarle nada, sabía muy bien que él tenía la culpa.

En los días que habían pasado ni Quatre, ni Duo le hablaron, no pudo hablar mucho con el trenzado, lo único que este le había dicho era que lo habían obligado a ir a un paseo familiar el fin de semana. Lo notó desanimado, eso era normal en Duo. Por otro lado el rubio sólo lo saludó, le habló un par de veces, pero no de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho en la casa de este. Quería saber lo que le estaba pasando con el árabe, era extraño generalmente la gente le era indiferente.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa del trenzado, para pedirle el número de Quatre, pero le contestó la sirvienta, esta le dijo que ya se habían marchado.

Señora, necesito que me haga un favor, en la lista de teléfonos que está en la cocina hay un número que necesito ¿Podría dictármelo por favor?

Sí, ya vi la lista, pero no se si deba darle un número a un desconocido.

Yo soy compañero de Duo, me llamo Trowa Barton y necesito el número de otro compañero.

Mh, esta bien.

El número que necesito es de un joven llamado Quatre Winner

No está ese nombre.

Tal vez diga Kat- recordó que así llamaba Duo al árabe.

Sí, aquí está.

Luego de que la señora le dictara el número de Quatre, se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, estaba dudando, talvez el rubio no quería saber nada de él y no era bueno obsesionarse.

Quatre estaba practicando esgrima en uno de los salones de la mansión, pero fue interrumpido por el mayordomo.

Disculpe joven, lo llaman por teléfono.

Gracias- Quatre agarró el teléfono que le había llevado el mayordomo

Buenas tardes, habla Quatre.

¿Cómo estás?

¿Quién es?

Trowa

¿Trowa?- preguntó aún más extrañado

Sí ¿Estás ocupado?

Estaba practicando esgrima

Entonces llamo más tarde

No descuida ¿Qué pasa¿Andas buscando a Duo?

No, él está en la playa

Sí ¿Entonces?

¿Quieres ver algunas películas conmigo?- el rubio guardó silencio por un momento, eso era bastante extraño.

¿Hoy?

Sí

Eh, no sé

¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no voy a intentar nada

No, no es eso. Esta bien ¿En donde?

En mi casa

¿A que hora?

En la tarde, si quieres voy por ti

No, sólo dame la dirección

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían durado casi tres horas en llegar a la casa en donde se quedarían todo el fin de semana, esta no se encontraba enfrente de la playa exactamente, sino que se ubicaba más adentro, para llegar a la playa había que caminar poco. Duo se bajó del auto aún con los audífonos puestos y el discman encendido, tomó su maleta y se sentó en una banca que estaba en la entrada principal. Relena estaba feliz de haber llegado, le gustaba mucho ese lugar, más que todo estaba contenta por que su novio la acompañó. La puerta se abrió y un señor de bigote abrazó a la madre de Duo y luego a este.

Querido sobrino. ¡Que gusto!- saludó con un abrazo.

Hola tío, igualmente

Pequeña

Hola tío- contestó Relena y así el señor saludó a todos. La madre de Duo entró primero y luego el trenzado, los demás se quedaron afuera terminando de saludar al jubiloso señor.

Voy a mi cuarto- anunció el trenzado una vez dentro de la residencia.

El tuyo y el de Heero, dirás

¿Qué? Mamá quiero estar solo.

Duo, no seas maleducado, recuerda que solo hay cuatro cuartos.

Heero puede dormir con mi tío- En ese momento entraron Relena y Heero.

Puede ser que tu tío duerma contigo o mejor tu con Relena- le dijo su madre para manipular

¡No!- dijeron los dos a la vez

Elige

Heero, vamos a revisar nuestro cuarto- dijo subiendo las escaleras, este lo siguió.

Llegaron a una habitación en donde había dos camas, en dos paredes había ventanas que tenían vista al mar.

Eiiww, tengo la piel pegajosa, voy a ducharme.- dijo viendo al ojiazul

Yo voy a arreglar mis cosas

Luego de ducharse se fue directo a la cama

¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?- le preguntó Heero

Sí, dile a Relena que te lleve por los alrededores es un lugar muy bonito cuando andas de humor.

Heero se fue junto a Relena, esta le propuso ir a la playa, el trenzado tenía razón, no hacía tanto calor y el viento era refrescante

¿No es hermoso Heero?

Los dos bajaron hasta la playa, la arena era blanca y el agua era de color celeste.

¿Quieres bañarte?- le preguntó Relena al japonés.

¿Ahora?

Es que ando el traje de baño puesto debajo del vestido- le dijo coquetamente

Mh, no tengo ganas, más tarde

Ya veo - dijo esta desilusionada- Vamos a sentarnos en la sombra- tomó la mano de Heero y ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol

¿Sabes Heero? Me gusta estar aquí contigo.

...- Relena puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del japonés y con su mano derecha empezó a desabotonar el primer botón de la camisa de su novio, pero este inmediatamente tomó la mano de esta con la suya- A mi también me gusta estar aquí – dijo al fin secamente

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada al ver lo que Heero acababa de hacer.

Nada ¿Por qué?

Olvídalo- dijo quitando su mano. Se quedaron en silencio viendo el paisaje, luego de unos minutos decidieron marcharse

Creo que es hora de regresar- sugirió el ojiazul

Sí

Cuando llegaron a la casa el trenzado no se encontraba en esta, Relena se extrañó de no ver a su hermano, pensó que cuando llegaran iba a estar reclamando que no quería estar ahí.

¿Y Duo mamá?

No está, salió y no dijo a donde. Lo más seguro es que haya bajado a la playa.

Nosotros venimos de allá y no lo vimos

La playa es grande. Tu papá, tu tío y yo vamos a ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta ¿Quieren ir?

No- contestó Relena

Disculpa, pero no te vas a quedar sola con Heero aquí. Heero- dijo llamándolo- Si quieres puedes venir

Yo estaba pensando en tomar un baño señora, pero gracias.

¿Ves? Tu novio quiere descansar.

Mamá ¿No confías en mi?

Una jovencita de 15 años sola en una casa y con un novio tan guapo. No, no confío, vamos Relena.

A esta no le quedó de otra, tuvo que acompañar a su madre. Cuando todos se fueron Heero subió hasta la habitación que compartía con el trenzado, en verdad no estaba, por lo menos Relena no iba a estar encima de él por un buen rato.

Por otro lado Duo fue a una poza en donde se solía bañar cada vez que visitaban ese lugar, estaba alejada de la casa y nadie de la familia iba ahí. Llevaba una pantaloneta y una camiseta sin mangas. Se soltó el cabello, dejándolo libre y luego se quitó la camiseta, sin pensarlo se arrojó a la poza.

Mmm, el agua está fresca- empezó a nadar de un lado a otro, pero la pantaloneta le impedía hacerlo libremente, se deshizo de ella y la arrojó por donde estaba la camiseta- Ahora sí- y volvió a nadar.

Heero acababa de bañarse, quería caminar preferiblemente bajo la sombra. Le gustaba estar solo, cada vez que su tío lo llevaba de paseo prefería mantenerse aparte. Decidió caminar pero no por la playa, ahí el sol pegaba más fuerte, además ya había ido a conocer. Tomó otro camino, había más sombra puesto que la vegetación era abundante. Al internarse más por este camino, escuchó el sonido del agua, talvez se trataba de una catarata o de un río, por medio del sonido supuso que estaba cerca. Se dejó guiar por el sonido, cuando llegó vio una poza con una pequeña catarata, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver al trenzado, estaba nadando, por lo que pudo ver este traía el cabello suelto, Duo era muy bonito y era peligroso que estuviera solo, así que decidió acerarse. Duo escuchó el ruido de una piedra caer en el agua, se volteó y vio a la persona que había provocado ese ruido.

Heero

Estaba caminando por aquí

¿Y Relena?

Salió con tu familia.

Ya veo _"No puedo salir"- _el trenzado vio su pantaloneta y Heero captó que eso era lo que quería Duo.

¿Te la paso?

Duo no dijo nada, posó su mirada en Heero, había decidido no tener tanta confianza con él, por eso evitaba hablarle y la razón principal por la que había ido a esa poza era precisamente para no verlo pero ahora estaba ahí, justo enfrente de él.

El agua era cristalina y el japonés podía ver la piel del trenzado, no a la perfección, pero se notaba que estaba desnudo, aunque no pudo apreciarlo por completo, ya que este movía sus piernas bajo el agua. Quería tirarse al agua para tocarlo y besarlo, pero no podía, tenía que retirarse de inmediato, estaba sentado sobre una piedra cerca de la orilla, de pronto se puso de pie. Duo vio que Heero se marchaba. Había entendido algo, sabía que los hombres lo buscaban para tener sexo, pero eso era una ventaja _"Si sólo para eso me buscan quiere decir que soy bueno, ya no me importa, nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me quiera, pero por lo menos me desean."_ Duo nadó hasta la orilla.

Heero- lo llamó, este volteó a verlo- ven

¿Mh?

Acércate- este lo hizo- agáchate más- Heero quedó en cuclillas frente a Duo quien todavía estaba dentro de la poza, pero al ver acercarse al japonés apoyó sus brazos en la orilla y se impulsó, la mitad del cuerpo salió del agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces con una mano libre tomó la nuca de Heero para sostenerse, pegó su boca con la de él, fue un beso suave, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, únicamente juntaron sus labios, Duo se separó y lo vio.

Ahora puedes golpearme si gustas- Heero no contestó, estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer el trenzado- Perdón, sé que no eres gay pero quería hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Por que así lo quise, nada más- el brazo con el cual se estaba apoyando se cansó y de nuevo volvió al agua sumergiéndose por completo, y volvió a nadar, cuando sacó la cabeza del agua observó que Heero todavía permanecía ahí.- ¿Estás esperando que salga del agua para golpearme?

Ya te he dicho que no te haría daño

¿Entonces que haces ahí de pie sin hacer nada?

¿Qué quieres que haga?

Yo quisiera que fueras a la casa, por si mi madre llega, yo llego más tarde.- Heero frunció el ceño, luego se marchó sin decir nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rubio llegó al apartamento de Trowa, este ya tenía lista la película que verían.

¿Cine francés? – preguntó Quatre

Sí, pero si quieres puedo cambiar

No, así esta bien

Quatre-

¿Mh?- el árabe se había sentado en el sofá de la sala

¿Te molestó lo que hice la otra noche?- preguntó sentándose a la par del rubio, pero con su mirada fija en los ojos aqua.

¿El abrazo?- el ojiverde asintió- no- Trowa sonrió.- ¿Por qué?

Te he sentido distante, más de lo normal

Es que he estado más con Duo, está triste.

Sí, lo noté

Ya puedes poner la película- le avisó al ojiverde quien estaba más entretenido viéndolo

Ah sí

Los dos veían la película tranquilos, ninguno de habló, hasta que sonó el teléfono en media película.

¿Sí?

Hola

Midii- dijo Trowa en un murmullo, olvidó que le había dicho a la rubia que harían algo el fin de semana, Quatre escuchó el nombre que Trowa había susurrado.

Middi, ahorita te devuelvo la llamada- luego colgó y vio al rubio quien no entendía nada- ¿Quatre, te molestaría si Midii viene?

Eh, no, descuida.

Es que quedé con ella en que haríamos algo hoy y sería descortés decirle que no.

Si quieres me voy para que salgas con ella.

No- dijo casi ordenando- quédate, yo te invité.

Esta bien, pero no se si a ella le guste que yo esté aquí

No creo que le moleste- Trowa marcó el número de la rubia y la invitó a su casa

Terminaron de ver a la película mientras llegaba la rubia, luego de una hora el timbre sonó.

¿Todavía está aquí?- Preguntó Midii en cuanto Trowa abrió la puerta, este le había comentado que el rubio también había llegado.

Sí, pasa- entró y vio al árabe sentado

Buenas tardes- le dijo Quatre

Igual- contestó sentándose junto a él. Trowa estaba de pie los observó un momento, no se había percatado, pero los dos se parecían físicamente, rubios, cabello ondulado, ojos azules, los dos le gustaban, pero a Midii la veía más como una amiga, a Quatre lo veía diferente.

¿Qué quieren hacer?

No sé, tu propón algo- dijo la rubia seria _"Algo que no ocupe entablar una conversación" _pensó el ojiverde

Más películas ¿Les parece?- los dos asintieron _"Una película más y luego pensaré en algo" _

Luego de ver la segunda película Trowa puso música, quería complacerlos, a los dos les gustaba la música instrumental, así que puso música árabe.

¿Les parece bien esto?

Sí- contestaron los dos a la vez, no había mucha conversación, pero por lo menos el ambiente era tranquilo

Trowa tengo que irme, quedé en ir a cenar con mi padre- anunció Quatre luego de unos minutos.

Está bien, te voy a dejar a la entrada del edificio.

¿Me vas a dejar sola?- reclamó Midii.

Es solo un momento.

No te preocupes puedo bajar solo.

No, yo te voy a dejar.

El rubio no insistió más, Trowa lo acompañó, estaban en una pequeña sala esperando al chofer.

Disculpa, había olvidado lo de Midii.

No importa, tampoco fue tan malo.- El ojiverde volvió a abrazar a Quatre de la nada, ya este se estaba acostumbrando de lo impredecible que era Trowa.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que no iba a intentar nada?- le susurró al oído, Quatre asintió- Creo que ya no podré mantener la palabra.- El árabe tenía los ojos muy abiertos Trowa tomó su rostro –No tengas miedo- le dijo susurrando, luego juntó sus labios, el árabe estaba en shock, luego reaccionó, dejó que Trowa entrara en su boca , cerró los ojos y sólo se dejó llevar. El ojiverde lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura y los hombros. Se escuchó una bocina, Trowa lo seguía besando, pero a la segunda vez que sonó la misma bocina se separó de él.

Tengo que irme

Sí ¿Te puedo llamar mañana?

No sé si pueda, yo te aviso

Esperó a que el rubio se subiera al auto, luego regresó al departamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue un poco incómodo volver a ver a Heero, habían pasado todo el día sin dirigirse la palabra. Duo no estaba arrepentido de haberlo besado, Heero le gustaba mucho físicamente. Por otro lado el japonés no entendía al trenzado, cada vez lo comprendía menos, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pensó que lo más seguro fue que lo estaba probando ya que sospechaba que le gustaba, iba a ser muy incómodo estar juntos en el mismo cuarto. Después de cenar el japonés se quedó con Relena hasta tarde, antes de esto Duo había avisado que se iría a acostar, pero más que todo se lo dijo a él, ya que lo vio directamente a los ojos cuando lo dijo. Ya era tarde cuando entró a la habitación, pensó que Duo dormía, pero no fue así, este estaba leyendo el libro que le había dado su padre.

No lo he terminado – le dijo sonriendo

Ah

Quería pedirte perdón, de verdad ahora creo que te volviste homofóbico

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó serio

Es obvio, me gustas.

¿No era Trowa?

Es diferente- Duo se levantó y se paró frente al ojiazul - ¿Me perdonas?

¿De que forma te gusto?- Duo sonrió

De muchas formas- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello – Creí que yo también te gustaba

¿Mh?

Al principio no lo creía, hasta Solo me lo dijo, pero fui notando ciertas atenciones que me dabas que me hicieron dudar.

¿Cómo cuales?

Ningún hombre duerme con otro casi sin conocerlo y lo abraza de la manera en que tu lo hiciste.

¿Me estabas probando¿Por eso me besaste?

No, lo hice por que me dieron ganas

No soy tu juguete para que te quites las ganas cuando quieres.- Dijo enojado yendo a su cama para acomodarla y acostarse

¡No! no lo hice por eso, ya te dije que me gustas y eso también es obvio.

Yo no lo veo tan obvio

Tal vez esto te saque de dudas- Duo tomó de nuevo la nuca de Heero y lo besó, pero no como la primera vez, era más urgente. Heero se sorprendió al principio, pero al sentir los cálidos labios de Duo en los suyos se rindió ante las sensaciones de confusión que lo dominaban. El japonés correspondió a su beso con pasión hasta cuando se tuvieron que separar- ¿Eso te saco de dudas?- preguntó el trenzado sonriendo

Heero se quedó callado, y fue él quien se acercó a Duo para besarlo de nuevo. Definitivamente eso no lo esperaba el joven de ojos violetas _"Es como todos los demás, pero no voy a negar que me encanta" _pensó mientras se deleitaba con la boca de su cuñado.

Duo empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Heero con impaciencia. Una vez que dejó al descubierto el pecho de este, comenzó a besarlo. Cubrió con sus besos cada centímetro de la piel del ojiazul. Duo llegó hasta el pantalón de la pijama, lo bajó un poco y buscó con desesperación el miembro de su amante, este gimió al sentir el contacto de la mano de Duo, este definitivamente tenía talento. Luego empujó al japonés para que se sentara en la cama, después se arrodilló le quitó por completo el pantalón e introdujo lentamente su boca sobre el pene de Heero, acariciándolo con la lengua, lo succionaba y lo besaba. Jugó con el miembro del ojiazul por largo rato. Heero no pensaba, solo sentía, jamás imaginó estar así con Duo.

Duo... no voy a aguantar mucho- El trenzado sacó su boca del miembro del japonés.

¡Ah no! estamos empezando- le reclamó, el ojiazul se sorprendió.

¿Por qué me reclamas?- Duo se puso de pie y empezó a desnudarse, Heero seguía cada movimiento, al quitarse el bóxer dejó ver su tatuaje. Heero estaba muy concentrado admirando el cuerpo del trenzado, no sabía que tenía un tatuaje, este era un ángel, con grandes alas picudas, emanaba algo de misterio y estaba en la parte más baja del abdomen, en el vientre, por eso nunca lo vio.

¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Duo, ya que el japonés observaba con detenimiento el tatuaje, Heero solo asintió- Yo lo diseñé.

¿Tu?

Sí, bueno, no estoy de humor para conversar- Duo se apoyó en los hombros de Heero, este lo sostuvo por la cintura para que no se cayera, abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre las caderas del japonés haciendo que este soltara un gemido- ¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Sí- Duo vio hacia la pared, se levantó y quedó de pie frente a Heero

¿Qué pasa?

Vamos a la otra cama, el cuarto de Relena es el de la par y no querrás que escuche la cama resonando.

Heero se levantó y tomó a Duo por la cintura un segundo después lo estaba besando, este respondió al beso abriendo la entrada a su boca para que penetrara la lengua de Heero, se abrazo del cuello de este aferrándose a él. Sin pensarlo Heero se detuvo un poco para arrojar suavemente a su amante a la cama para acomodarse encima de él, continuando con los besos y las caricias. Las manos de Heero recorrían todo el cuerpo de Duo aprovechando cada momento, sus labios no podían separarse de ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba llegó hasta el vientre y besó el ángel que tenía tatuado. Mientras Duo solo podía gemir ante el contacto de esos labios, sus manos movían el cabello de Heero, de su boca solo salían sonidos de placer. El japonés notó que Duo estaba gimiendo mucho, aunque le encantaba oírlo no podían arriesgarse así que regresó a la boca de Duo donde se volvieron a besar, era un beso apasionado. Heero rompió el beso de pronto separándose de Duo , la mirada fría de Heero se quedo fija en el rostro de Duo, el japonés no entendía al trenzado, se estaba ofreciendo cómo si nada. Enseguida Heero descendió su mano y la llevó a la entrepierna de Duo, haciendo que este sonriera.

Estás ansioso por entrar.

¿No es lo que quieres?- el trenzado asintió, tomó una crema que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

Toma esto servirá, cómo me imagino que nunca lo has hecho con otro hombre te diré, es fácil solo te pones en el pene y en los dedos para que me prepares.- le dio la crema

Eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Heero sin perder tiempo tomó un poco y lubricó la entrada de su amante y su mano, introdujo un dedo, luego el segundo y poco a poco, un tercer dedo, creyó lastimarlo, pero observó la cara llena de placer, los empezó a mover y Duo gemía más, no podía más, con suavidad retiró los dedos y colocó un poco de crema en su miembro, se ubico mejor entre las piernas de Duo, y comenzó a entrar poco a poco, gemidos de placer salían de la boca del ojiazul de vez en cuando. Comenzó a moverse dentro del trenzado, primero lentamente para no lastimarlo, pero conforme los jadeos de Duo se fueron incrementando, sus movimientos también.

Ambos cuerpos se movían rítmicamente, Duo abrazaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de Heero, para intensificar más la penetración. Los gritos ahogados se escapaban de la garganta del trenzado, Heero disfrutaba al extremo conforme entraba y salía del cuerpo de Duo.

Mmmm¡No pares aún!- Heero observó que Duo tenía los ojos cerrados y de pronto paró - ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó agitado

¿Estás pensando en Trowa?

¿De qué estás hablando?

No quiero que pienses en él, por lo menos no esta noche.

Yo no estoy pensando en él, estoy contigo, no con él. Sigue por favor.

Heero tuvo que complacer un poco más a su amante pero luego de unos minutos sintió como ya estaba a punto de terminar, levantó su mano y la depositó en el miembro de Duo, y comenzó a subirla y bajarla en él, al ritmo de sus movimientos dentro y fuera del trenzado, su placer se intensifico aún más al escuchar los gemidos de Duo, por suerte no eran tan altos. Duo no aguantó más, todo el liquido de su interior quedó esparcido en la mano y el estómago de Heero, este también terminaba con un jadeo al expulsar su semen dentro del trenzado. Heero salió de Duo y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Duo quedó acostado, se limpió con una camiseta que se encontraba en el piso; no quería levantarse, estaba algo confundido _"Ese no era Heero"_ lo vio regresar, se quedó de pie en frente de su cama.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Duo

¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Sí, ven

Duo abrió los brazos, cuando Heero se metió en la cama Duo lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, pero este no devolvió la caricia, Duo se entristeció, creyó que Heero iba a ser más cariñoso, pero una vez más sólo había sido sexo. Los dos se acomodaron para dormir, Heero puso su mano en la cintura de Duo y este abrazó a Heero. No se sentía culpable, así lo había querido, Heero nunca le exigió nada, él lo propuso, de ahora en adelante así sería, sólo carnalidad.

Continuara...


	11. Conflictos

Vidas Falsas 

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _ " pensamientos" Flashback_

Capítulo 11: Conflictos

No sabía realmente lo que estaba sintiendo, talvez por que jamás pensó que algo pasaría con el trenzado, pero pasó. Conoció un lado de Duo que no sabía que existía, creyó que sería menos carnal, pero Duo se le ofreció sin pedir nada a cambio, tenía que admitir que él también fue bastante carnal , pero fue el hecho de que el trenzado no le transmitió ningún otro sentimiento. Era temprano Duo tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heero, este iba a acariciarle el cabello pero decidió no hacerlo, la primera vez que durmieron juntos había acariciado al trenzado, pero este había dicho otro nombre que no era el suyo.

Relena se había levantado muy temprano, luego de desayunar aprovechó para bañarse, no dejaba de pensar en su novio.

¿Por qué a veces es tan cariñoso y otras tan frío?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras se duchaba. Recordó cómo despreció sus caricias cuando estaban en la playa, quería hablar con él, recordó que este siempre se despertaba temprano así que fue a la habitación que Heero compartía con su hermano. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al trenzado. Se puso un bóxer y una camisa, además recogió toda la ropa que había quedado regada por todo el piso, tanto la suya como la de Duo, después desacomodó su cama para que se notara que había dormido en ella, luego abrió la puerta.

Relena

¿Te desperté?

Mh, no ya me había despertado, pero aún seguía acostado

¿Y Duo?

Está durmiendo, creo.

Ah. Quisiera que fuéramos a pasear

¡Relena por Dios! ¡Son las ocho de la mañana cállate o vete!- Gritó Duo desde la cama. Heero frunció el ceño, definitivamente ese malcriado no era el Duo que le gustaba

Espérame abajo- Relena asintió y luego se fue. El japonés cerró la puerta.

No deberías ser tan grosero

Mh- el trenzado observó que Heero estaba escogiendo ropa - ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

Voy a salir con Relena

Ya veo- contestó serio- Heero- le iba a pedir que se quedara con él, pero sabía que era imposible, el ojiazul estaba con su hermana. Se quedó callado

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, yo también voy a bajar a desayunar- Se levantó, fue lo mejor que Heero pudo ver en toda la mañana, Duo estaba desnudo, mientras caminaba en dirección al baño la larga trenza se movía por todo su trasero. El ojiazul movió la cabeza _"No es el momento de pensar en eso"_

Cuando Duo salió del baño el japonés ya no se encontraba en la habitación, notó que su ropa de ayer estaba encima de la cama de su cuñado, se acercó, tomó una camisa de este y la olió

Vas a estar conmigo...aunque sea sólo en la cama.

Toda la familia se encontraba desayunando cuando el trenzado bajó, traía puesto un short azul oscuro, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y sandalias. Decidió cambiar su peinado, no lo llevaba en la usual trenza, sino que lo traía en una cola alta, su cabello caía por toda su espalda. Heero no perdió ni un solo detalle, pero tuvo que quitar la vista y concentrarse en su comida.

Hala amorcito, que lindo te ves- dijo sonriendo su madre.

Gracias- contestó viendo a Heero de reojo

Mamá, papá Heero y yo vamos a hacer un picnic

¿a dónde?- preguntó el Señor Peacecraft

En la playa

Duo va con ustedes- intervino la madre

¿¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos hermanos

No vas a ir sola con Heero

¡Mamá no!- Reclamaba Relena

Descuida, yo no voy a ningún lado- dijo al fin el trenzado

Amorcito, acompáñalos, así te distraes

O.k, buena idea

¡No!- Relena Estaba impactada

Nada, es buena idea que vayan todos, además nosotros vamos a pasear con tu tío- Opinó el padre de Relena

La joven subió sumamente enojada a su habitación, se encerró en ella hasta que sus padres se marcharon, estaba harta de toda esa situación.

Hasta luego- les dijo Duo a los tres adultos que acababan de irse. Se sentó en un sillón con el periódico en la mano, estaba sonriendo.

¿Por qué haces esto?

¿Hacer qué?- preguntó desinteresado viendo el periódico

Parece que te encanta ver sufrir a Relena

Mh

Para que lo sepas no me interesa ir a ningún lado, menos con ustedes, por eso le dije a mamá que iría, en vez de atacarme, deberías agradecerme

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Por que noté que querían ir juntos a comer, yo no voy a ir, no pienso arruinarles el romance.

Duo- escuchó que su hermana lo llamó

¿Qué?

Ya no vamos a ir a ningún lado

Yo me quedo, ve tu con Heero

¿Cómo?

Le diré a mamá que fui con ustedes, yo no voy a salir, quiero terminar de leer un libro

Gracias- estaba extrañada, su hermano nunca había sido tan amable con ella

No hay de qué. Vayan a distraerse

En cuanto su hermana y su cuñado se fueron, subió a la habitación, buscó en su maleta, en una bolsa estaban sus pastillas. Tomó varias, ya que una no era suficiente para poder dormir, sólo había que esperar. Empezó a llorar, quería hacerlo desde que se despertó, pero no podía, debido a que todos estaban ahí, la razón por la cual le había dicho a su madre que acompañaría a Heero y a Relena era que quería estar solo, por eso había convencido a su hermana de que fuera, quería llorar. Desesperado tomó el teléfono.

Hola

Trowa- dijo el trenzado entre sollozos

¿Duo?- preguntó asustado al escuchar llorar a su amigo

Sí

¿Qué pasa?

Me quiero morir- Cada vez lloraba más

¿Qué tienes?

depresión

Duo, trata de calmarte y dime.

- ...- Duo colgó no podía decirle a Trowa que se había acostado con Heero, no quería que nadie lo supiera- Solo tenía razón soy un arrastrado, él quiere a Relena, hasta el trato que me da es muy desigual, ni siquiera notó que me arreglé diferente.

¿Heero Por qué me rechazas?

No lo he hecho

Ayer lo hiciste

No me di cuenta

Estás muy distante

El japonés se sentía culpable, por Relena, ella lo quería mucho, pero él no a ella. Estaba seguro que Duo sólo se acostó con él por que quería sexo, quería que le diera sólo lo que él más le reprochaba a todos, sexo. Ahora entendía por que se acostaban con Duo sin quererlo, él los seducía, igual como lo hizo con él y ninguno podía huir del encanto que emanaba el trenzado, ni Trowa. Tenía que recompensar a Relena, tenía que ser más cariñoso. La joven se puso nerviosa al ver a su novio aproximarse mucho, sólo una vez había visto esa mirada en Heero, cuando entró a su habitación envuelta únicamente en una toalla y él estaba dentro de ella

¿Heero, estás seguro?

Sí- dijo besando su cuello.

La ultima vez sentí que te estabas arrepintiendo.

No lo hice

No- sonrió Relena al recordar la única noche que había estado con su novio. El japonés estaba ocupado en el cuello de su novia luego la vio a los ojos

No hay protección

Oh, vamos a la casa, talvez Duo tenga

No- contestó el ojiazul, recordando que el trenzado no tenía condones

¿No que'?

No creo que sea buena idea incomodarlo.

Sí, igual no tengo tanta confianza con él, pero talvez si tu le pides...

No, a mi no me gustaría hacer eso.

Está bien. Será otro día

Mejor

Los dos habían regresado del picnic, el japonés entró en la habitación y vio a Duo dormido, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, vio la caja de pastillas a la par de la almohada. Duo despertó y vio al ojiazul en la cama.

¿Cómo les fue?

Bien- el trenzado se sentó

¿Y Relena?

Se está bañando

Ah

¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó tomando el rostro, vio los hinchados ojos violetas, pero Duo quitó la vista, pero sintió los brazos de Heero rodear su cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo

¿Por qué me abrazas? creí que estabas enojado conmigo- Heero no dijo nada, agarró una flor que había dejado en la almohada cuando esperaba que Duo se despertara, se la obsequió- ¿Para mi?- el otro asintió- ¿Por qué?

Por que no quiero verte triste- Duo sonrió y la tomó. Heero no aguantó más, se le acercó y juntó sus labios con los del trenzado, este abrió la boca para recibirlo, el beso era suave y cariñoso, no como los de la noche anterior, luego se separaron dándose suaves besitos en los labios.

Empieza a empacar tus cosas, tenemos que estar listos

- Sí

Trowa había quedado extrañado por la llamada del trenzado no sabía cuál había sido el motivo por el que se encontraba tan triste, se oía desesperado "_lo más seguro es que tuvo una riña con su familia"_ . Había quedado con el rubio en salir, irían al teatro y luego a cenar, definitivamente le gustaba mucho la compañía del árabe, esperaba que este no se comportara esquivo con el por haberlo besado, lo más seguro es que le pediría una explicación. El numero del trenzado estaba registrado en el identificador de llamada así que decidió devolverle la llamada.

Heero estaba empacando sus cosas cuando el teléfono sonó, Duo no estaba en la recamara así que decidió contestar.

Hola

Buenas Tardes, ¿se encuentra Duo?

¿Departe de Quién?- dijo Heero

¿Heero?

¿Quién es?

Trowa

Mh, Hola – el japonés llamó a Duo, este tomó el teléfono. Heero vio como cambió el semblante del trenzado, era Trowa, era el único que podía transformarlo, quien lo calmaba y era él en quien Duo pensaba. Aún cuando dormía con otros. Duo notó que Heero salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

No Trowa, sólo me sentía mal, una pequeña depresión pero ya paso.

¿Seguro?

Si

Duo seguí tu consejo

¿Cuál?

Hoy voy a salir con Quatre- Duo sintió algo en el estomago, pero sabía que así era mejor.

Que bien, me imagino que él esta contento

No sé, no he hablado con él- la madre de Duo entró al cuarto para avisarle a su hijo que en una hora partían.

Mira Trowa, te llamo cuando llegue

No voy a estar voy a salir con Quatre

Ah, entonces hablamos después. Salúdame a Kat

Heero regresó al cuarto para recoger su maleta, sintió los brazos de Duo sobre sus hombros - ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Duo.

**-**Nada

**-**¿Te pusiste celoso porque llamó Trowa?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

**-**No- dijo, quitándose del abrazo

**-**No quiero que estés celoso de él, ya no me interesa

**-¿**Y por eso dices su nombre dormido?

**-**¿Cómo?- preguntó el trenzado extrañado

-Olvídalo- dijo bajando con su equipaje

Se estaba alistando para salir con Trowa, nunca se lo esperó,

Será mejor que no me haga ilusiones- el guarda le avisó que Trowa había llegado a recogerlo. El ojiverde bajó del taxi para recibir al árabe, este venía con una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones y un pantalón azul, bufanda y guantes para protegerse del frió.

Hola- le dijo Quatre

Hola, te ves muy bien

Gracias, Tú también- dijo sonriendo y viendo al alto joven que venía con una camisa cuello de tortuga color rojo, suéter negro y pantalón de igual color. Ambos subieron al taxi, cuando llegaron al teatro había mucha gente, por lo que Trowa tomó a Quatre de la mano y este dejo que el ojiverde lo guiara hasta la entrada.

Faltan algunos minutos, vamos a sentarnos al café- así lo hicieron. Trowa coloco su silla muy cerca de la de Quatre se inclinó y le besó la frente, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio.

No sabía que fueras tan cariñoso

¿ Por qué no parezco?

No

Que mala impresión tienes de mí

No, ya no tanta- Trowa le sonrió, tomó la barbilla de Quatre y se acerco para besarlo por largo rato.

Y tu ya no eres tan arisco como antes- dijo Trowa cuando se separo.

No era arisco sino precavido- dijo serio

No voy lastimarte

Ya va a empezar la función

-Mh

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Duo iba en el último asiento, estaba extrañado porque Heero no le hablo desde que le comentó que había dicho el nombre de Trowa dormido "_Pero yo ayer no estaba pensando en Trowa, Heero esta equivocado"_ . Duo se acostó en el asiento metió su cabeza por debajo de donde estaban Heero y Relena, estiro su mano y tocó el pie del japonés. Este se sorprendió al sentir algo en su pie y pateó la mano del trenzado, pero este volvió a insistir hasta que Heero supo que era él quien lo estaba molestando. Heero volteo a verlo y Duo le tiró un beso en el aire sin que nadie lo viera.

Mh

¿Qué pasa Heero?- preguntó Relena

Nada

Heero, ¿te vas a quedar en tu casa o prefieres quedarte en la nuestra?- preguntó la mamá de Duo. Duo sonrió y si se quedaba en la casa tenía que dormir junto a él.

Yo prefiero ir a mi casa señora

Ok- Duo se sorprendió y frunció el ceño, se sentó y se inclinó hacia delante.

Desgraciado- Heero pudo escuchar el murmullo del trenzado, no sabía porque Duo había reaccionado de esa manera. Quería hablar con él, pero no podía hacerlo ahí. El padre de Relena se parqueó al frente de la casa del japonés.

Hasta luego, muchas gracias.

Hasta luego- dijeron todos excepto Duo, Heero lo vió pero este frunció el ceño y quitó la vista. En cuanto llegaron, Duo subió a su cuarto y agarró el teléfono.

¿Qué pasa?- contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono

Eres un maldito

Eso ya me lo dijiste en el auto

Eres igual a los otros

¿De que hablas?

Escúchame, fuiste una decepción más, creí que eras diferente

Yo también pensé que eras diferente

Eres más frió que Trowa

¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Si querías acostarte conmigo, solo tenías que decirlo y no peder el tiempo dándome flores.

Yo no te la di a cambió de nada, pero si quieres pensar eso has lo que quieras

Yo solo quería que te quedaras conmigo- dijo empezando a llorar

Yo también pero hay que ser más discretos

Mañana quiero estar contigo

Esta bien, pero que no sea en tu casa. Pero tampoco digas que vienes a la mía

No diré que voy a la biblioteca o algo así después llego a tu casa

Esta bien

Heero se que está de más decirte esto pero... No te ilusiones- Luego escuchó que Duo colgó el teléfono. Duo se estaba obsesionando con él, pero sexualmente.

Lo más seguro es que era igual con Solo

Duo se sentía más tranquilo mañana estaría con Heero después de clases. Nadie debía saber nada de esa nueva relación, sería un secreto.

Luego de ver la obra de teatro fueron a cenar, como Trowa había pagado por los boletos del teatro, Quatre insistió que pagaría la cuenta del restaurante. Fueron a un restaurante de comida turca, para el rubio ya no era tan incomodo estar con el ojiverde, al contrario cada vez le gustaba más. Le llamaba la atención no solo su inteligencia, sino su seriedad y la forma en la que veía todas las cosas, se le hacia sumamente interesante tenía un aire de misterio, pero lo que más le impresionó fue la manera de comportarse con él. No sabía que este podía ser tan cariñoso y menos con él.

¿Quieres ir a tu casa ya?- le preguntó Trowa

No quisiera, pero mañana hay clases

Entonces podemos salir el otro fin de semana

Me encantaría- le dijo sonriendo

Si, vamos- pararon un taxi y el ojiverde paso a dejar a Quatre, antes de que este se bajara decidieron disfrutar un poco más la noche y empezaron a besarse en el taxi.

¡Quatre!- se separaron de inmediato y el árabe vio a su padre que estaba parado en el portón observando toda la escena y rápidamente se bajo del taxi. El ojiverde aun no se marchaba, quería estar seguro que su pequeño estaba bien.

Padre

¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

Eh

Quatre tienes que respetar a la familia

Lo hago padre

Pero lo que acabo de ver no me pareció lo más correcto

Estaba con un amigo del colegio

¿Amigo?- en ese momento Trowa bajo del taxi

Soy Trowa Barton, señor, estoy saliendo con su hijo

Ah, saliendo. Bueno, Trowa Barton gracias por traer a mi hijo hasta la casa, puedes retirarte

Si señor- Trowa vio a Quatre- Tranquilo, mañana nos vemos

Hasta luego- dijo Quatre

Quatre entra ya a la casa- dijo el señor Winner, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada principal de la casa. Cuando el rubio entro a la casa alcanzó a su padre hasta la oficina.

Padre- el rubio estaba apenado, nunca le había dicho a su padre que era gay. Este lo volvió a ver- Padre disculpa por lo que acabas de ver, no va a volver a pasar

¿Qué no va a volver a pasar? ¿Besarlo en frente de la casa o salir con él?

Besarlo en frente de la casa

¿Vas a seguir viéndolo?

Él me gusta papá

Yo sabía que no eras como los demás niños, siempre fuiste más delicado, pero no eras afeminado, así que no podía asegurar que eras gay

¿Te molesta?

Digamos que no me alegra. Se suponía que me ibas a dar un hijo varón para que fuera tu heredero, así como tu lo eres

Lo siento padre no soy lo que esperabas- dijo bajando la vista triste

Siempre fuiste un poco desobediente, no te quiero ver en frente de la casa haciendo escenas

No señor. No va a volver a pasar

Ve a acostarte, mañana tienes clases

Si padre

El señor Winner quedó solo en su oficina, agarró la foto de la madre del rubio, esta había muerto al dar a luz a Quatre. Fue su único hijo varón, por eso era el heredero de una gran fortuna. Su padre había cuidado entonces a él y a sus hermanas, pero estas eran mayores que él y ahora se encontraban casadas o estudiaban en el extranjero.

Era lunes en la mañana, Quatre como siempre llegaba temprano. Estaba en su salón cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

¿Te regañaron anoche?- susurró el ojiverde en el oído

No, solo que ya no tengo que besar a nadie en frente de la casa, por respeto- Trowa volvió a Quatre para besarlo, en ese momento entró Duo, este quedó impactado de ver a sus amigos besándose y de qué manera. Creyó que iba a poder festejar cuando los viera juntos algún día, pero era muy pronto.

Ehem

Hola Duo- dijo Trowa serio

Hola- y volvió a ver a Quatre, este lo saludo apenado

Si, hola Kat

Duo ¿Seguiste bien? ayer te escuché bastante triste

Si ya estoy bien Trowa no te preocupes

Hola Heero- saludó el rubio, Duo volvió a ver hacia la puerta, el ojiazul estaba observando.

¿Andas buscando a Relena?- preguntó el trenzado para disimular

Si- Heero salió del aula y Duo fue tras él- Ve a mi casa después de clases- le dijo este

Perdóname por todas las cosas que te dije ayer, no voy a volver a decirlo, la próxima vez que diga algo así cállame

No voy a hacer eso- Duo sonrió

No puedo esperar más quiero besarte

No Duo, más tarde

Mh, veo que te convertiste en su guardaespaldas personal- Heero se quedó callado por el comentario.

¿Qué Quieres?- preguntó Duo

Quisiera graduarme de una vez para no volverte a ver, pero hago lo posible por evitarte.

Yo no voy a lugares que tú frecuentas- dijo el trenzado con indiferencia

Vine a devolverte esto- Solo le dio un reloj al trenzado

Quédatelo, yo te lo regale

Si tuviera un buen recuerdo de ti lo conservaría. Pero como no lo tengo prefiero devolvértelo- Duo recibió el reloj y Solo se marcho por el pasillo

¡Precioso!- se escucho la voz del futbolista al final del pasillo. Solo alzaba a un joven. Duo y Heero se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Veo que ya lo superó- comentó Duo

No creo y si lo hace en frente tuyo es para ponerte celoso

-Pues no lo logró, voy a clases te veo luego

Wu Fei estaba en la casa de su novia haciendo un trabajo.

Termina ya tu parte- ordeno la china

¿Por qué tengo que terminar rápido?

Mi abuelo y mi madre salieron

¿Y?- Meiran no podía creerlo, tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos. A pesar de que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo discutiendo aprovechaban aquellos momentos en los que podían estar juntos. La china se puso de pie y se fue de la sala- ¿A donde vas?

...-

Wu fei se levantó también y siguió a su novia, quien estaba buscando un libro. Esta traía una falda corta y una camiseta "_aguanta, aguanta"_ se decía el chino. Meiran notó que su novio la veía fijamente. Sonrió y se sentó en la cama, este hizo lo mismo. La tomo de la cintura y la besó "_es extraño a veces es muy pasiva"_

Deberíamos ir a terminar el trabajo- sugirió Meiran

¿Y después?

Salimos

¿A dónde?

No se, nunca paseamos

Esta bien, salgamos

Sal del cuarto

¿Por qué?

Voy a cambiarme de ropa, no voy a ir así

En primer lugar yo no te lo permitiría- dijo este viéndola de pies a cabeza

Ve a la sala- el chino sólo salió de la habitación sin decir nada

Wu Fei estaba terminando el trabajo en la sala, cuando Meiran salió con un vestido chino rojo y sin mangas y dos moños en el pelo.

¿Qué ves?

Nada, vamos- la china sabía que le gustaba mucho a Wu Fei, pero le gustaba verlo sufrir. Él también le parecía muy atractivo y quería estar sola con él pero nunca tenían suerte. Quería invitarlo al templo a entrenar algún día, era un templo sagrado donde muchos luchadores iban a practicar artes marciales.

Wu Fei

¿Mh?

Vamos el sábado a entrenar al templo

¿Por qué el sábado?

Porque mi abuelo no va a estar, así no molestará- se sentaron en frente de un lago que se encontraba en medio de un parque.

Meiran, necesito decirte algo

¿Qué?

-Mi abuelo me consiguió una prometida- la china únicamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Después de clases todos fueron a sus casas, excepto Duo que le dijo a su madre que iría a la biblioteca, pero sus planes eran otros. Fue hasta el apartamento de su cuñado, en cuanto este abrió la puerta para recibirlo, Duo se le tiró encima para abrazarlo y besarlo. Heero cerró la puerta con Duo entre sus brazos. Se dedico a besarlo, había extrañado mucho su compañía. Duo ya no quería discutir, había ido para estar con su nuevo amante y sentirse lleno por un momento.

Continuará...


	12. Revelaciones

Vidas Falsas 

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _ " pensamientos" Flashback_

Capítulo 12: Revelaciones

Meiran había quedado impactada con la noticia que le acababa de dar Wu Fei, después de que sus abuelos habían arreglado su compromiso creyó que sería ella quien se casaría con el chino, pero ahora esa revelación la tenía muy confundida

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Mi abuelo dijo que ya me consiguió una prometida- dijo Wu Fei viendo directamente al lago

- ¿Y yo?

- Cuando nos dijeron que debíamos andar juntos me enojé con mi abuelo, le grité que eso no era lo que quería, hable mal de ti, pero en realidad no estaba enojado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creí que yo no te interesaba, desde que te conozco dices que soy detestable, así que le dije a mi abuelo desde el principio que cancelara el compromiso

- ¿Por eso es que te buscó una nueva novia?- Wu Fei asintió

- No puede hacerle eso a mi abuelo

- El también sabe

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu abuelo está de acuerdo, dijo que lo nuestro no funcionó y ya te buscó un prometido- La china cada vez estaba más sorprendida

- ¿Nos estaban probando?

- Sí

- Tienen razón, no funcionó.

Meiran se levantó y empezó a caminar, estaba furiosa, también se sentía triste, su abuelo nunca la tomaba en cuenta menos para decidir su vida. Debía tener un carácter fuerte para soportar a su familia, ser la única mujer de la familia tenía sus desventajas. Cada vez que se sentía mal iba donde su abuela, pero esta había fallecido hace dos años. La quería mucho esta la había criado y le inculcó las artes marciales. Wu Fei también se levantó, pero no pudo localizarla, pensó que lo más seguro era que haya ido a su casa, así que decidió ir a la casa de su antigua novia, después de todo, sus cosas estaban allá.

Al entrar en la residencia, Meiran vio a su abuelo en compañía del abuelo de Wu Fei

- Buenas tardes- dijo el anciano, pero Meiran no le contestó

- Meiran, no seas mal educada- la china se puso enfrente del abuelo de Wu Fei, lo vio directo a los ojos

- Buenas tardes

- ¿Dónde está Wu Fei?

- No sé- contestó, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto. Antes de entrar en su habitación su abuelo la llamó

- Veo que estás lista, vamos a ir a cenar.

- ¿A dónde?

- A mi casa- interrumpió el señor Chang

- ¿Para qué?

- No contestes, vamos a esperar a Wu Fei y después nos vamos- regañó el abuelo de esta.

La china entró a su habitación, ya no aguantaba más, quería irse, luego empezaron a salir lágrimas- No llores idiota, no lo merece.- se decía en voz alta y empezó a secar las lagrimas con sus dedos. Sacó un vestido del closet y empezó a arreglarse. Wu Fei había llegado y le extrañó ver a su abuelo ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vas a conocer a tu prometida

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí, es una cena con la otra familia para conocernos mejor.

- ¿Meiran sabe?

- mi nieta se está alistando, no se lo he dicho pero ella también va a conocer a su prometido

- ¿Delante de mi?- el chino estaba empezando a molestarse

- Sí

- Cómo la relación de ustedes no funcionó, es hora de que conozcan a sus prometidos.

- ¿Y por que creen que no funcionó?- preguntó Wu Fei molesto

- Ustedes lo comentaban a menudo

- ¿Y desde cuando nos hacen caso?

- Si al hombre no le gusta la mujer, hay que cambiarla.

- Sí me gusta

- Wu Fei no insistas más y vamos

- Voy a ver a Meiran primero

El chino llegó hasta la habitación de Meiran y tocó la puerta, esta creyó que de nuevo era su abuelo, estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando abrió la puerta. Wu Fei quedó impactado, la china llevaba un vestido chino largo, de seda, negro, con mangas cortas y un solo moño en el pelo

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo _"No puedo creer que se arreglara así para un desconocido"_

- Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, desde este momento ya no somos nada, así que no me dirijas la palabra.

- Meiran- esta se detuvo sin volver a verlo- Yo no quiero otra mujer.

- Es tarde- esta empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Duo había llegado a la casa de su amante temprano, Heero se estaba comportando muy diferente a comparación de cuando estuvieron juntos en la playa, ahora era más cariñoso y menos carnal, definitivamente ese era el Heero que le gustaba. En cuanto llegó el japonés le dijo que comieran juntos, luego se sentaron en el sofá a platicar, Heero se encontraba sólo por eso el trenzado pensó que irían directo a la cama. Cuando se acostaron todo fue muy diferente Heero fue más cariñoso y para alegría del trenzado había mejorado mucho en la cama. Estaban desnudos en la cama, el ojiazul abrazaba a Duo mientras estaba recostado al respaldar de la cama y este sobre el pecho de Heero.

- ¿Dónde está tu tío?

- Trabajando, viene más tarde.

- ¿Hay problema con que me encuentre aquí?

- No, mientras no sepa que nos acostamos todo está bien.

- Seguro no le agradaría la idea de que te volviste gay.

- Mh

- Heero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Habías tenido sexo antes?

- Sí

- ¿Con Relena?

- ...

- Contéstame!

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Duo se volteó para verlo

- Curiosidad, no le voy a decir a nadie.

- Sí, con Relena

- Eiwww ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unas semanas

- ¿Te gusta Relena?

- Sí

- ¿Más que yo?

- No

- ¿La quieres?

- Sí

- ¿La amas?

- Duo, no quiero hablar de Relena

- Mh ¿Y a mi me quieres?- sonrió

- Sí, te quiero- Duo sonrió más

- Que bien, con eso me conformo- dijo acercándosele para besarlo.- No quiero ir a mi casa- dijo el trenzado acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su amante

- Quédate

- ¿Y que digo? No puedo decirle a mi madre que estoy contigo, le diría a Relena.

- Dile que estás donde Quatre.

- No, mejor donde Trowa, nunca llaman allá.

- Mh, eso es cierto- dijo el ojiazul recordando cuando encontró a Duo en la casa de Trowa. Duo se sentó en la cama y tomó el teléfono.

- Hola Tro- saludó el trenzado por el teléfono

- Te oigo muy feliz

- Sí

- ¿Y eso?

- Por nada en especial ¿Tú cómo estás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual Heero pudo notar

- Bien ¿Qué pasa Duo?

- Si llama mi madre dile que estoy en tu casa, pero inventa que estoy dormido y no puedo hablar con ella

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Por ahí, adiós Tro.- antes de colgar le tiró un beso al ojiverde, luego puso el teléfono. Cuando volvió a ver a Heero este tenía el ceño fruncido- ¿qué?

- Nada

- Me voy a quedar

- Sí

- Hey ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado el trenzado por el repentino malhumor de Heero.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vas con Trowa, si es lo que quieres?-dijo levantándose de la cama, pero Duo le tomó el brazo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es obvio que quieres estar con él

- No, el está con Kat

- ¿Si no estuvieran juntos te acostarías con él?

- No me insultes- dijo frunciendo el ceño y soltándolo

- No lo hago, sólo te pregunto.

- No lo haría, Trowa no me quiere y ya no voy a discutir más, si no quieres que me quede simplemente me voy- Duo tomó su bóxer y se lo puso

- No quiero que te vayas- dijo al fin el japonés sentándose a la par de su amante.

- Mh, hagamos un trato, yo no hablo o pregunto más nada sobre Relena y tu no preguntas nada sobre Trowa.

- Está bien

En ese momento llegó el tío de Heero, se vistieron rápidamente y sacaron los libros del colegio, Heero salió del cuarto para recibir a su tío y luego le presentó al trenzado, lo introdujo como el hijastro del señor Peacecraft. Se quedaron en la sala para no despertar sospechas, el japonés le comunicó a su tío que Duo se quedaría a dormir ya que le estaba ayudando en una materia y este tendría una prueba corta al día siguiente.

- Tu tío es muy serio, ya vi de donde heredaste el carácter

- Mh

- Heero ¿Y tus padres?

- Murieron hace años

- Lo siento

- No importa

- ¿No tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hijo único, ahora estoy al cuidado de mi tío

- Ya veo-Sin más preguntas los dos terminaron sus respectivas tareas.

Habían llegado a la casa de la familia Chang, al entrar un hombre con dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer estaban esperando en la sala

- Buenas noches- dijo el hombre, aparentaba unos cincuenta años

- Buenas noches- saludó el señor Chang- este es mi nieto Wu Fei- introdujo al chino quien no tenía muy buena cara

- Mucho gusto, esta es mi hija Yin. Me imagino que la jovencita es Meiran, este es mi hijo Liu- los dos no dijeron nada simplemente asintieron. En la cena, el padre de los dos jóvenes hizo los planes, estableció las reglas y los días en los cuales podrían visitarse. Wu Fei estaba harto , así que comunicó que por motivos de estudios debía retirarse. Meiran estaba sola con su nuevo novio en la sala principal, mientras que los adultos estaban en una sala aparte hablando de los compromisos.

- Eres muy bella

- Mh

- Háblame de ti

- ...

- Oh, me gusta mucho la poesía ¿Te recito algo?

- ...

Por otro lado de la casa

- Hola- Wu Fei estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de su nueva prometida, esta estaba admirando el pecho desnudo del chino

- Hola- dijo desinteresadamente

- Te gusta hacer ejercicio ¿Verdad?

- Sí ¿Por qué?

- Se nota- dijo un poco apenada

- Mh _"Me hubiera puesto una camisa"_

- ¿Quieres tomar té conmigo en la sala?- invitó Yin, el chino recordó que Meiran había quedado sola en la sala con el otro joven, así que asintió, Cuando llegaron Liu iba a tomar la mano de la china, esta iba a negarse, pero cuando vio a Wu Fei lo dejó, eso no pasó desapercibido por el chino

- Suéltala- ordenó enojado a Liu

- ¿Perdón?

- Dije que la sueltes.

- ¿Por qué? Tu estás ocupado en otras cosas- Comentó Meiran volviendo a ver a la nueva novia de Wu Fei

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo el chino viendo a Meiran

- ¿para qué?

- Ven

- Creo que Meiran no quiere.- dijo Liu

- No estoy hablando contigo, y ya te dije que la sueltes- al otro joven no le quedó de otra más que soltar la mano de Meiran, hasta cierto punto Wu Fei lo intimidaba. Meiran se levantó y salió con Wu Fei detrás, dejando a los hermanos solos en la sala.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó enojada la china

- En primer lugar, no quiero que ese idiota te vuelva a tocar.

- ¿Y tu si puedes estar sólo con esa en la cocina?

- ¿Estás celosa?- le preguntó con una sonrisa y empezando a acercársele

- No y no te acerques

- En algunas partes se permite la poligamia, y podría tener dos esposas

- ¿Y quien va a ser la otra?

- Tu

- Ni lo sueñes, no soy un pedazo de carne

- Yo no te veo así

- Primeros me pruebas, no te gusté y luego me desechaste

- No pasó nada de lo que dices, no te probé y ya me gustabas

- Ahora tienes otro compromiso

- Yo no pienso estar con ella.

- Pues yo te vi muy interesado

- No- Escucharon que alguien los llamaba y ambos fueron a la sala

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó el abuelo de Wu Fei

- Sus prometidos están aquí, ustedes ya no deben estar juntos, ya terminó su compromiso- regañó el otro abuelo.

Los dos tuvieron que pasar unas horas con los nuevos conocidos, estos no llamaban la atención de ninguno. Cada vez que Liu tomaba la mano de Meiran, Wu Fe le daba una mirada de advertencia logrando que este dejara en paz a la china. Por otro lado Meiran no dejaba de ver a Yin, le parecía muy tonta y además era muy pegajosa con el chino.

Duo había llamado a su madre para decirle que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Trowa. Eran las 5.30am cuando el despertador sonó, Heero movió a Duo quien tenía la cabeza encima de su pecho.

- Mmmm, es muy temprano- murmuró el trenzado

- Voy a hacer ejercicio, sigue durmiendo.

Duo durmió hasta las 6:15, cuando se levantó el tío del japonés estaba desayunando, también la sirvienta estaba ahí, así que no salió del cuarto _"No puedo dejar que me vean saliendo de esta habitación" _ Se quedó ahí hasta que llegó Heero, este venía sin camisa

- Que bien te ves- le comentó Duo abrazándolo

- Tengo que bañarme- explicó agarrndo la cintura de su cuñado.

- Mmm yo también- el trenzado empezó a besar el cuello del ojiazul

- Duo, mi tío está afuera y él nos tiene que ir a dejar

- Por eso, no perdemos tiempo si nos bañamos juntos

Ya se encontraban dentro del baño, Heero estaba agachado con el miembro del trenzado en la boca, mientras este se encontraba apoyado con una sus manos en la pared de azulejos, la otra estaba enredada en el cabello del japonés. Había insistido en hacer algo rápido antes de irse al colegio.

- Mmm Heero has mejorado mucho- Luego Heero se uso de pie y separó las piernas del otro joven, acomodándose entre ellas, empezó a hacer fricción- ahhh- Duo gemía al sentir el pene de Heero frotando el suyo, así se mantuvieron hasta alcanzar juntos el orgasmo. Luego de bañarse, desayunaron y se fueron al colegio. Por suerte Relena no había llegado, cuando Duo entró a su salón de nuevo vio a Quatre y a Trowa besándose.

- Los van a ver y a regañar

- Duo ¿En donde te quedaste a dormir ayer?- preguntó extrañado el ojiverde

- Por ahí, no te preocupes no estaba en peligro, al contrario.

- Mh, sólo ten cuidado

- Lo tengo, créeme- Trowa salió del aula dejando a Quatre y a Duo solos, el trenzado notó a su amigo serio - ¿Qué pasa Kat?

- ¿Te molesta que esté con Trowa?- Duo sonrió

- No, yo te dije que eso sería lo mejor.

- No lo creo

- ¿Mh?

- Tu historia me ayudó mucho Duo

- ¿A qué?

- A tener cuidado, me imagino que así era contigo

- Sí, pero no funcionó, noto cómo te ve a ti, es diferente.

- No sé Duo, estaba pensando en decirle a Trowa que mejor lo dejemos hasta aquí

- No te apresures Kat ¿Acaso no la estás pasando bien con él?

- Sí pero no quiero desilusionarme

- Dale una oportunidad

- ¿Y si me hace lo mismo que te hizo a ti?

- Entonces no se va a poder hacer nada, pero eso lo dudo, veo a Trowa muy contento contigo

- ¿Tu crees?- el trenzado sólo asintió

- Oye Kat ¿Ustedes ya se acostaron?

- No

- ¿Trowa no ha intentado nada?

- No ¿Por qué?

- _"Eso sí que es extraño" _ Es que él está acostumbrado a ... ya sabes tener sexo.

- No me ha dicho nada ¿Tu crees que se aburra de mi sólo por que no nos hemos acostado?

- No, pero creo que el sexo es fundamental en una relación, por lo menos para mi lo es.

- Yo nunca he estado con nadie.

- Yo sé, deberías hacerlo, es muy bueno

Después de clases Trowa le dijo al rubio que fuera a su casa ya que su hermana no iba a estar por que iba a visitar a una amiga. Quatre pensó muy bien lo que le dijo el trenzado sobre todo que Trowa estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo, antes de reunirse con el ojiverde en la entrada observó que Midii y Meiran iban caminando delante de él

- ¿Cómo va todo con Trowa?- preguntó la china sin percatarse de que el rubio iba detrás de ellas

- Desde que anda con Quatre casi no me llama

- Pero me imagino que ha pasado algo

- La última vez fue en su casa cuando Quatre también estaba ahí- El árabe se metió por otro pasillo _"Lo sabía, era obvio que se acostaban, por eso conmigo no ha intentado nada" _pensó mientras se recostabaa la pared.

- Tengo que reponerme y ser fuerte, voy a reclamarle directamente. Quatre fue hacia donde estaba el ojiverde

- ¿Ya estás listo?

- Sí- Trowa notó que la respuesta del rubio fue muy seca

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, vamos ya le avisé a mi chofer.

- Está bien

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Trowa quiso abrazar a Quatre, pero este lo rechazó

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó muy extrañado el ojiverde

- Trowa, generalmente cuando algo me lastima, me entristezco, pero ya no va a pasar más. Ya no voy a esperar a que me den una explicación. Voy a tener un poco más de orgullo

- No te entiendo

- No quiero volver a verte, ya no me busques

- ¿Por qué?

- No soy un juguete, no puedes estar con Midii y conmigo al mismo tiempo

- ¿De qué hablas?- Trowa no podía entender la reacción del árabe, lo que oía y menos el rechazo de sus caricias

- Tal vez Duo estaba acostumbrado a acostarse contigo mientras tu estabas con otra persona, pero yo no.

- No entiendo, primero estabas bien y ahora enojado. Dime lo que te molesta

- Ya lo hice

- No, explícate mejor

- Sé que el día que me besaste pasó algo con Midii.

- No fue algo que yo quisiera

- Eres un cínico

- Quatre, escucha, ese día yo venía de dejarte, Midii estaba enojada por que la había dejado aquí sola, le expliqué que me gustabas, pero se me fue encima para besarme

- ¿La detuviste?- el ojiverde asintió- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estaban en la cama o después?

- En la cama, le dije que no me interesaba en ese sentido

- Esa es tu excusa, dices siempre que te provocan y después te echas para atrás ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Por que me gustas

- Sabias que me ibas a desilusionar. Desde un principio sabías que te quería, eres un egoísta

- Lo sé

- No quiero volver a hablar contigo- el rubio tomó sus cosas abrió la puerta

- Quatre, espera- este sólo se detuvo- Disfruté mucho cada momento.

- Estás acostumbrado a que anden detrás de ti, Midii, Duo y no sé quien más, pero no quiero ser parte de ellos, ya no más.

Quatre cerró la puerta, tomó un taxi y fue a su casa. Estaba desilusionado, por lo menos el estar siempre a la defensiva lo había ayudado a estar preparado, en cierta forma ya se lo esperaba, el no haber tenido sexo fue una ventaja, así no se enredó mas con él.

Trowa estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, pensaba mucho en todo lo que le había dicho el rubio, tenía razón, estaba acostumbrado en gustarle a muchas personas, lo raro era que él empezaba todo cuando se daba cuenta de que no funcionaba la relación, huía. Lo había hecho con Duo y luego con Midii, pero con Quatre era diferente, cada vez que estaba con él la pasaba muy bien sin necesidad de acostarse con este, quería estar con Quatre, pero este estaba decepcionado.- No le hice nada, pero sería bueno volver a hablar con él

Heero estaba en la casa de Duo, visitando a su novia y viendo a su amante. Cada vez que Relena se descuidaba el trenzado aprovechaba para besar o tocar a Heero. Estaban los tres en la cocina.

- ¿Heero eres bueno en química?- preguntó el trenzado, al japonés se le hizo extraña la pregunta

- Sí ¿Por qué?

- Si a ti o a Relena no les importa ¿Podrías ayudarme? Mañana tengo una prueba en la primera lección y aún no logro entender algunas cosas.

- Yo te puedo ayudar- ofreció Relena y eso al trenzado no le agradó mucho

- A ti no te entiendo, además eres muy desesperada.

- Yo te ayudo- concluyó el ojiazul

- Pero Heero, íbamos a ver una película

- Ay Relena, es solo un rato- reclamó su hermano. A esta no le gustaba mucho que su hermano ya no tuviera novio, ahora se la pasaba con Heero y ella. Heero estaba en la habitación de Duo sacando los libros

- ¿Era verdad?

- No, solo quería estar contigo.- contestó mientras lo abrazaba le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Mh

- Pero no podemos estar en paz con la puerta abierta, vamos a la cocina

- ¿Por qué ahí?

- Por que nadie baja a la cocina a esta hora, además si eso pasa se escuchan los pasos.

Heero fue detrás del trenzado, en cuanto entraron a la cocina, tomó a Duo por la cintura y lo besó desesperadamente. Duo estaba apoyado en el desayunador y con las manos en el rostro de Heero.

- Mmm te extrañé, no te vi en todo el día

- Duo hay que ser más cuidadosos

- Lo sé, pero no resisto la tentación

- Mejor estudia

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas, cada uno seguía con sus propios problemas. Wu Fei seguía visitando a su nueva prometida al igual que Liu lo hacía con Meiran. El chino se estaba hartando, pero Meiran no quería saber nada más de él, realmente ella lo estaba haciendo sufrir, sólo la veía en el colegio pero esta no le dirigía la palabra. Por otro lado Trowa trató de explicarle a Quatre que entre él y Midii no había nada, el rubio le dijo que no podía estar con él, se mantuvo esquivo y lo evitaba la mayoría del tiempo. Duo se la pasaba en clases y en los recesos se sentaba debajo de los árboles en los jardines del colegio, acompañado de Quatre o Hilde, pero esta últimamente se la pasaba solo con sus amigas, así que casi no conversaban en el recreo, si no era en los jardines era en su salón. Extrañaba a Heero, este siempre estaba con Relena para no levantar sospechas.

Ese día estaba sólo, Quatre no fue a clases ya que se sentía mal. Tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer un buen dibujo, así que tomó un lápiz de grafito y empezó a dibujar. Llevaba mucho rato concentrado en su dibujo hasta que entró Hilde

- Hola ¿Qué haces?

- Estaba dibujando

- ¿Es para mi?- le dijo su amiga sonriendo

- ¿Ah?

- Es que es una H muy bonita. El trenzado había hecho varios dibujos pequeños en su hoja y uno de esos era una H _"No puede ser" _ quedó asustado, había estado pensando en Heero

- Sí Hilde, es para ti -

- Gracias, últimamente te he notado muy distraído

- ¿tu crees?

- Has cambiado, antes te la pasabas en la cafetería

- Ya no me gusta ir allá

- Te quedas viendo hacia la nada

- ¿Por qué crees que es eso?

- Tal vez sea por alguien- dijo su compañera con una sonrisa

- ¿Alguien?

- Sí, una nueva distracción

- ¡No!- por suerte del trenzado el timbre sonó y era hora de entrar a clases nuevamente _"No me puede estar pasando esto". _Desde hace semanas había sentido una necesidad de estar con su cuñado, pero no era exclusivamente para tener sexo. Muchas veces solo se quedaban abrazados, le gustaba la atención que este le daba. También sentía muchos celos cada vez que veía a su amante con Relena. Ya no pensaba en Trowa, últimamente era Heero quien estaba en su cabeza, pero se había prometido que no se enamoraría. Estaba seguro que Heero lo quería, ya no era nada más una relación carnal, pero a veces lo dudaba por que aún seguía con Relena, aunque con él era igual de atento, lo llevaba a comer, al cine, a su casa.

Heero había quedado con Duo en que llegaría en la tarde, Relena y sus padres irían a visitar a su abuela por parte de padre, así que se quedaría sólo con el trenzado. Cuando llegó Duo lo saludó con impaciencia, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la familia del tranzado se había ido. Ahora estaban en la oficina, aún no se habían quitado la ropa pero se acariciaban todo el cuerpo. Duo estaba encima del escritorio, sentado con las piernas abiertas, el japonés estaba en medio de estas, se estaban besando. Habían puesto algo de música, no se percataron del ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Los dos volvieron a ver en la entrada se encontraba el señor Peacecraft totalmente sorprendido.

Continuará...


	13. Desilusión

Vidas Falsas 

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _ " pensamientos" Flashback_

Capítulo 13: Desilusión

Los dos se separaron de inmediato al ver al señor Peacecraft en la puerta, Duo se bajó de pronto del escritorio y Heero se apartó de él.

- Eh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvido algo?- preguntó el trenzado disimuladamente

- No seas descarado jovencito, sé perfectamente bien lo que estaban haciendo- Volvió a ver al japonés- jamás lo pensé de ti. Creí que querías a mi hija.

- La quiero señor-contestó secamente, el padre de Relena sólo lo vio fijamente

-Duo sal

- ¿Cómo?

- Sal de la oficina, quiero hablar con Heero

- Está bien- dijo accediendo el trenzado sin entender nada.

- Heero ¿Tu tío sabe de esto?- preguntó el padre de Relena luego de que su hijastro saliera del la oficina.

- No señor

- Creí que eras el indicado para mi hija, jamás imaginé que fueras gay

- Yo tampoco. Duo es el primer hombre que me gusta

- Ese muchachito es un peligro

- Mh- Heero frunció el ceño

- Quiero que hables con Relena. Mejor que sean tu y Duo, una vez que lo hagan no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija

- Eso tiene que decidirlo ella señor

- No creo que te acepte luego de enterarse de lo que acabas de hacer con su hermano.- El ojiazul guardó silencio por un momento recapacitando.

- Voy a hablar con ella- contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Dime algo ¿Fue Duo quien te sedujo?

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

- Por que pudo ser posible. Él y Relena no llevan una buena relación y pudo haberlo hecho para hacerla sufrir.

- No fue Duo, fuimos los dos, además no creo que pueda hacer algo así sólo para molestar a Relena

- Tu no lo conoces

- Usted menos. Con su permiso- Cuando salió de la oficina fue a buscar a Duo a la cocina, pero este no se encontraba ahí. Subió a su habitación y no encontró a nadie _"Se fue". _Bajó de nuevo, pero se topó con Relena

- ¿Heero que haces aquí?- preguntó esta con sorpresa al ver a su novio

- Ve a ver a tu abuela, después hablamos- iba a empezar a caminar de nuevo.

- ¿Heero?- lo llamó su novia

- ¿Dónde está Duo?

- Afuera con mi madre ¿Por qué?- el japonés no le contestó sólo se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Duo estaba conversando con su madre.

- Oh Heero ¿que haces aquí?

- Me está ayudando en química, mamá. Tengo examen la otra semana

- ¿Cómo está señora?

- Bien, pero vayan a estudiar, seguro el examen va a estar difícil- Iban a entrar de nuevo a la casa cuando el señor Peacecraft salió con Relena atrás

- Princesa, mejor quédate.

- ¿Y la abuela?

- Yo le diré que no pudiste llegar por que estás enferma

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada viendo a su padre y luego a Heero

- Heero y tu hermano quieren decirte algo.- Sin decir más los señores subieron al auto y se marcharon enseguida, los demás esperaron a que los adultos se fueran

- Relena, quiero hablar con Heero- comentó Duo con la mirada hacia la calle

- Dime lo que está pasando

- Voy a hablar con Heero primero

- Ve, después vamos contigo- le pidió su novio y esta entró a la casa

- No cometas una tontería- le dijo el trenzado viéndolo secamente

- No te entiendo

- Mira bien lo que tienes y lo que puedes perder

- ¿Crees que me perdone?

- Sí lo creo

- Yo no puedo seguir más con ella- el japonés tomó a Duo por la cintura y lo abrazó, este correspondió al abrazo- Yo no voy a mentirle más a Relena.

- Entonces vamos- Heero tomó la mano del trenzado y luego entraron a la casa. Relena estaba sentada en un sillón, quedó impactada al ver a su novio de la mano de su hermano

- Esto era lo que te queríamos decir- Explicó el ojiazul, Duo sólo guardaba silencio

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te gustaba Duo? Siempre lo sospeché

- Sí, lo sospechabas, pero no sabías que estábamos juntos- Relena abrió aún más los ojos, estos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

- ¡Nunca vas a cambiar, eres un arrastrado!- le gritó enojada a su hermano, este solo desvió la mirada.- No es la primera vez que lo hace. ¡No eres el primer novio que traigo y seduce ni vas a ser el último!- le dijo aún llorando a Heero

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado

- No es la primera vez que lo hace

- Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió esa vez. Tu nunca sabes nada de lo que realmente pasa- habló por fin el trenzado

- Creí que eras diferente Heero, sabía que no me amabas, siempre dijiste que fue cariño, pero nunca me imaginé que me ibas a engañar de esta manera. De ti no me sorprende Duo

- ¡Cállate! Tu ni siquiera me conoces- Duo soltó la mano del ojiazul para acercarse más al sillón en donde aún se encontraba su hermana sentada- ¿Cómo Alguien te va a querer si eres patética?

- Duo

- Déjame hablar- regañó al japonés y luego vio a su hermana

- Si querías lastimarme, bien, lo lograste. Desde que Heero vino por primera vez te gustó, te la pasabas detrás de él inventando excusas para tenerlo cerca

- Que ingenua eres Relena ¿sabes algo? hace semanas que estamos juntos ¿Por quien crees que venía a esta casa? Venía a verme, no a estar contigo- Duo estaba empezando a decir todo eso con ira, con el hecho de lastimar a su hermana

- Duo, cálmate

- ¡Es la verdad!- Su hermana cada vez lloraba más- Yo no voy a seguir diciéndole lo que es obvio, voy a salir, te veo después- El trenzado no pudo más, si se quedaba más tiempo explotaría, así que decidió irse

- Duo ven- Heero salió tras él- ¿A adonde vas?

- A relajarme un poco, habla tu con ella, yo no pienso perder el tiempo

- ¿Vas donde Quatre o donde Trowa?

- Voy a estar en un bar

- ¿Un bar?

- Yo puedo entrar el dueño me conoce se llama: Bar Leyendas- Duo se fue, el japonés pensó que fue lo mejor ya que este estaba muy alterado y si se quedaba más tiempo iba a herir más a Relena. Entró de nuevo a la casa para terminarle de aclarar todo a su ex novia, esta aún lloraba, entró de nuevo a la casa

- Vas a sufrir con él Heero

- Quiero tomar ese riesgo

- ¿Por qué él?

- No sé, desde la primera vez que lo vi me gustó. Luego lo empecé a conocer y me pareció una persona muy diferente a todas las que había conocido.. El tiene problemas Relena, problemas que tu ni siquiera conoces

- ¿Y tu los conoces?

- Algunos

- Me has herido mucho

- Te herí desde el momento en que acepté estar contigo sin quererte, por lo menos de la manera en que tú querías

- Vete Heero, no quiero verte- esta agachó la cabeza

- Sí, es lo mejor

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Trowa fue a la casa del rubio para poder hablar en paz con él. En el colegio no habían podido hacerlo, ya que Quatre siempre se comportaba de forma esquiva con él, el ojiverde había empezado a sospechar que este ya no quería nada con él. Llegó a la mansión y tocó el timbre, el guarda ya lo reconocía como"El novio del joven Quatre" así que abrió el portón y Trowa llegó hasta la puerta principal en donde fue atendido por el mayordomo.

- El joven Quatre está en su clase de violín si quiere puede esperarlo en la sala

- Gracias señor- Trowa se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala principal

- ¿Eres algún empleado? ¿O vienes a solicitar un empleo?- el ojiverde se volteó para ver quien le estaba hablando. Este era un jovencito, parecía de su misma edad, con cabello color negro. Nunca lo había visto.

- Ninguna de las dos opciones

- ¿Quién eres?

- Un amigo de Quatre

- Ya veo, él está a punto de terminar sus clases de violín.- Pasaron algunos minutos el joven desconocido se había sentado en un sillón de la sala, Trowa no le dirigía la palabra, pero notaba como ese joven lo observaba de pies a cabeza. Ya se estaba hartando, le iba a preguntar que era lo que tanto veía, pero de repente la puerta del salón de música se abrió y Quatre salió, este se sorprendió de ver a Trowa en su casa

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- le preguntó al ojiverde

- Hablar contigo

- Ya hablamos suficiente

- Quatre

- Lindo Quatre si quieres le aviso a seguridad, ellos se encargarán de sacar a éste de aquí

- No, está bien Samir- Trowa se preguntaba quien era ese impertinente joven y tampoco le agradaba la confianza con la que le hablaba al rubio

- Está bien, pero me quedaré, no pienso dejarte solo aquí con él

- No, Samir puedes irte, tu hermano ya se marcha

- Pero creí que íbamos a cenar

- Trowa- el rubio vio al ojiverde quien ya se había puesto de pie- creo que no es el momento de hablar, además ya lo hicimos

- Sí muchacho, ya puedes marcharte

- ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó Trowa ya hastiado del joven

- Él es Samir el hermano de mi profesor de música

- Mh

- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?

- No pienso hablar contigo. – contestó desviando la vista- Quatre si no quieres con versar lo entiendo. Buena suerte

- Trowa espera- este vio al rubio directo a los ojos- después, hoy quedé con Samir en ir a cenar

- Yo no pienso tardarme, es algo rápido

- Está bien, Samir voy a ir a la sala de televisión para hablar con Trowa, ya vengo

- Ok, pero si se sobrepasa, llámame.

- Sí Samir

Cuando entraron a la sala el ojiverde cerró la puerta

- Si mi padre viene no le va a gustar que estemos encerrados

- Es mejor hablar en privado ¿O piensas que te voy a hacer algo como asegura tu amigo?

- Eh, no

- Ese joven es algo especial

- ¿Samir? Es inofensivo, hasta yo soy más rudo que él, imagínate

- ¿Estás saliendo con él?

- No, es un amigo

- Pues él te ve cómo si fueras más que su amigo

- No le veo nada de malo

- ¿Tan rápido me suplantaste?- el rubio frunció el ceño

- Yo no te hubiera cambiado si tu no lo hubieras hecho primero

- Yo no hice nada con Midii

- Casi se acuestan ¿Y dices que no es nada? ¿Tocar y besar a alguien no es nada? ¿Si no tienes sexo significa que nada pasó?

- No estoy diciendo eso, estoy argumentando que no pasó a más

- ¿Para que viniste?

- Para convencerte de que no tengo nada con Midii. Nos besamos, pero paramos a tiempo, eso significa que concienticé en que algo peor podría pasar

- Tu me besaste, pero veo que no significó nada para ti

- Si no lo fuera no habría parado con Midii

- Tu me dijiste que no te acostabas con ella, pero veo que fue una mentira más

- No mentí, yo nunca me he acostado con ella

- Pero si se habían besado y tocado- Trowa asintió- ¿Por qué nunca te acostaste con ella? si se puede saber

- Por que la veo más como una amiga

- ¿Y por qué ese día si te ibas a acostar con ella?

- Por que me dieron ganas al principio, no pensé. Hasta que reflexioné en que era mi miga

- Seguro dices eso de todos con los que te acuestas. Sé que eso le decías a Duo. Mira Trowa yo no te odio, pero tampoco tengo el mejor concepto de ti. Quisiera que te alejaras de mi vida para que ya no me lastimes

- Yo no quiero perderte

- Es tarde, yo tenía razón, la única persona que me hace daño eres tu- Trowa bajó la vista y no dijo nada- ¿por qué no intentaste acostarte conmigo? ¿Es por que tenías sexo con otras personas o no te atraigo?

- Yo no soy el adicto sexual que te imaginas. La paso bien contigo como para no pensar en eso, además yo no voy a presionarte- el rubio se quedó callado, no le estaba contestando con fundamento

- Trowa tengo que irme

- ¿Así nada más?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Trowa se acercó al rubio, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo arrinconó contra la puerta

- ¿Seguro que ya no quieres tener nada más conmigo?- le peguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos

- Trowa ¿Qué haces?

- Te estoy preguntando, sólo tienes que contestar

- Trowa

- ¿Ya no me quieres?

- Tu sabes que sí- dijo desviando la mirada

- ¿Entonces?

- No es sano estar contigo- Trowa cerró los ojos

- Tu puedes lastimar más que yo- Quatre iba a hablar pero la boca del ojiverde se pegó con la suya, no podía luchar contra sus deseos, Trowa le gustaba mucho, no pensó más y tal y como lo hizo la primera vez, abrió sus labios para que la lengua de este entrara para profundizar el beso, las manos bajaron de los hombros hasta la cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra el del árabe. Cuando se separaron únicamente se vieron fijamente- No eres el niño tierno que todos piensan.- dijo separándose por completo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres muy huraño y por eso dices cosas que pueden ser muy ofensivas, ese es tu caparazón.

- Trowa tengo que irme- dijo bajando la mirada

- Sí, yo también. -Luego de hablar con Trowa el rubio se fue a cenar con Samir, tal y cómo se lo había prometido. Por otro lado Trowa necesitaba contarle a alguien como se sentía y la mejor opción era su amigo Duo. El trenzado siempre fue un buen consejero, sabía escuchar. Así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

Heero había terminado de hablar con Relena, esta se encontraba devastada a causa de lo que se acababa de enterar. Había decidido acabar con ella, es más en ningún momento pensó en que se reconciliarían tal y como lo había dicho el trenzado, no era justo para ninguno de los dos seguir fingiendo, no quería a Relena sino a Duo, estaba seguro de que este se había ido entregando poco a poco, los dos tenían la certeza de que esa relación no era carnalidad y para Relena lo mejor era encontrar alguien que la amara de verdad, no él quien sólo sentía cariño. Se había despedido de Relena, abrió el portón, estaba ya en la calle cuando vio la figura de alguien que conocía

- Duo no está- le informó

- ¿Y dónde está?- el japonés lo pensó mucho, pero si Trowa sabía donde estaba el bar le sería de mucha ayuda

- En un bar

- ¿Solo?

- Sí- el ojiverde notó la forma tan fría en la que Heero le estaba contestando

- Descuida no vengo a buscarlo para lo que estás pensando. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

- Mh, siempre se encuentran para hablar y terminan en la cama.

- Duo no me interesa, ya te lo he dicho- contestó serio el ojiverde

- Disculpa, me estoy entrometiendo en la relación de ustedes

- La única relación que tenemos es de amistad

- ¿Tu sabes dónde se encuentra el bar Leyendas?

- Sí, es cerca de aquí

- ¿Hay problema en que nos dejen entrar?

- No sé, pero no creo. Los dos aparentamos de más edad

- Entonces vamos

Duo había llegado al lugar muy alterado, en cuanto entró, pidió un trago. No quería pensar, sabía muy bien que iba a terminar esa conversación de Heero y su hermana _"Se van a arreglar" _estaba deprimido, ya llevaba dos horas en ese lugar y cada vez que terminaba su trago pedía otro. Se fue a sentar a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la barra y el baño. Aunque no quería empezó a recordar cada minuto en los que estuvo con el japonés, no podía permitirse enamorarse de él, tenía la sensación de que el ojiazul no lo estaba de él y no quería volver a tener otra desilusión amorosa, tal vez este sentía mucho cariño y una atracción física bastante notoria, pero Duo no tenía la seguridad de que sintiera algo más que eso.

También pensó en su hermana, no la odiaba, pero tampoco sentía algo profundo por ella, a veces la despreciaba _"Ella fue la causante de que mis padres se separaran"_ . Nunca vivió con sus dos padres bajo el mismo techo. Desde niño sintió un vacío, recordaba que sus amigos o compañeros le platicaban de sus padres, en eso envidiaba a su hermana. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado a su mesa

- Hola Duo

- Hola- dijo indiferentemente

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Se encontraban en un restaurante, las familias estaban reunidas. Wu Fei estaba harto de su pegajosa prometida, sólo en esa noche había intentado besarlo tres veces, este le decía que eso no era lo más correcto, se escapaba y se iba a conversar con su abuelo dejándola sola. Meiran no podía creer lo cursi que era Liu, definitivamente no era la clase de hombre que le gustaba, era demasiado frágil, este le había comentado que cuando se casaran ella debía de abandonar el entrenamiento, ya que no le gustaba que las mujeres lucharan, decía que estas debían ser delicadas. Por supuesto la china no le daba la menor importancia únicamente lo dejaba hablar. Se quedaron conversando un poco más en el restaurante, luego el padre de Yin y Liu invitó a los abuelos a tomar algo de licor a su casa, dijo que así los jóvenes tendrían la oportunidad de convivir y platicar por más tiempo.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de los hermanos, el joven observó a su novia quien estaba con sus brazos apoyados en una verja, estaba dándole la espalda, así que este para sorprenderla la tomó por la cintura. Meiran al sentir las manos de su prometido se volteó y lo empujó

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó enojada

- Te iba a abrazar- contestó Liu sorprendido

- Ni se te ocurra intentarlo

- Se supone que eres mi prometida- le dijo este tratando de sonar autoritario

- No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme, aunque nos casemos nunca me vas a poner un dedo encima, eres repugnante

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo?- Wu Fei al escuchar a Meiran enojada salió para ver lo que estaba pasando

- Nada que te importe

- ¿Qué te hizo Meiran?

- Nada, además no tienes que defenderme, yo puedo hacerlo sola- la china entró a la casa y desde ahí abrió el portón eléctrico, luego salió y se fue de la casa, dejando a los dos jóvenes extrañados

- Meiran- la llamó el chino, pero esta ya se había ido, luego vio con rencor a Liu- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

- Nada, sólo la abracé, pero no es nada cariñosa

- No te le acerques

- ¿Y a ti en que te afecta que la toque?

- No es tu problema, no quiero volver a enterarme de que la tocaste

- ¿Te interesa acaso?

- Ella iba a ser mi prometida, hasta que tu y la pegajosa de tu hermana llegaron.

- No te atrevas a insultar a mi hermana

- Mh, es tan arrastrada y débil como tu- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Liu ya no soportó más y se fue encima de Wu Fei, para este lastimar a su cuñado no era ningún problema, no quería simplemente esquivar sus golpes, deseaba tanto golpearlo por haber hecho enojar a Meiran, por tomarla de la mano o tratar de abrazarla, realmente lo detestaba, pensó en que un golpe no le caería nada mal. Los tres señores y Yin salieron asustados al escuchar el escándalo que estaban haciendo los jóvenes

- ¡Wu Fei!- regañó su abuelo

- No, déjalo quiero ver si Liu es digno de casarse con mi nieta- concluyó el abuelo de Meiran

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó el padre de los jóvenes

- Si es capaz de sobrepasar a Wu Fei en fuerza o por lo menos igualarlo quiere decir que merece a Meiran

- ¿Y si no es así?

- Se cancela el compromiso

- Usted no puede hacer eso- El padre de los jóvenes estaba alterado por la decisión del anciano.

- Mi nieta es una mujer fuerte, no puede ser que esté con un hombre débil, en eso es igual a su abuela.- Wu Fei escuchó las palabras del abuelo de Meiran y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó a Liu con la rodilla en el estómago, este cayó al piso sin aire

- Listo, fue fácil. Abuelo voy a buscar a Meiran.

El chino la buscó en casa de esta pero nadie le abrió, supuso que no se encontraba ahí. Se dirigió al lago que estaba en medio del parque pero tampoco hubo rastro de la china. Recordó el templo, donde Meiran lo había invitado a ir. Aunque a esa hora la entrada principal ya estaba cerrada, había muchos jardines por los alrededores y no había ningún problema en ir a ellos. Se encaminó a uno que estaba al lado izquierdo del templo. Meiran estaba sentada en una banca así que se aproximó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó esta secándose disimuladamente las lagrimas

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- No te interesa- el chino frunció el ceño

- Es imposible lidiar contigo. No sé para que vine- Wu Fei dio la vuelta enojado

- Wu Fei

- ¿Qué?- Meiran se levantó de la banca y lo abrazó, este no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que la veía tan indefensa, únicamente copió sus movimiento y la abrazó, la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo.

- No quiero casarme con él- le dijo al fin entre sollozos

- ¿Por qué?

- No me atrae de ninguna forma

- Descuida, no creo que te vayas a casar con él

- ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó extrañada separándose un poco para verlo directo a los ojos

- Tu abuelo concluyó en que es demasiado débil para estar contigo

- Explícate mejor

- Es que yo lo golpeé, por eso lo dijo.

- ¿Tu? ¿Por qué?

- Me enfureció verte salir de la casa tan enojada, sabía que era por él, pero más me enojé cuando no me dijiste nada

- No soporto que me acaricie

- Yo tampoco lo soporto- dijo el chino frunciendo el ceño y abrazando más a Meiran

- Pero dices que ya no hay compromiso- Wu Fei asintió y ella sonrió- esas son buenas noticias

- Lo más seguro es que te busquen otro prometido- dijo serio

- ¿Tu todavía sigues comprometido?

- Sí

- Espero que seas feliz con ella- dijo separándose por completo de Wu Fei, pero este en un rápido movimiento la tomó nuevamente por el brazo, luego puso su mano detrás de la nuca de esta y la besó. Meiran se estaba resistiendo, pero luego dejó de luchar y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chino y se profundizó el contacto. Después del beso Meiran se separó

- No debiste hacer eso- habló desviando la mirada

- ¿Por qué reclamas si te gustó?

- Tu ya estás comprometido, no pienso ser tu amante, no voy soy ningún sobro

- No seguiría comprometido si tu estás conmigo

- ¿Qué?

- Si le digo a tu abuelo que tuvimos relaciones nos obligará a casarnos

- ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que acostarnos?

- Sí- esta se sorprendió por la firmeza en que el chino contestó

- ¿No podríamos sólo mentir?

- ¿Y si te llevan a un ginecólogo? Es mejor que sea real

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Duo no imaginó encontrar a alguien conocido en ese lugar, o más bien no quería encontrar a nadie

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- preguntó la persona que acababa de llegar

- Pensando

- ¿En qué?

- No te importa, y no es en Solo si es lo que quieres saber.

- No, Solo ya tiene a otro

- Lo sé y créeme, eso me tiene sin cuidado. Es mejor para él.

- ¿Tu tienes novio?- Duo se quedó pensando y simplemente dijo la verdad

- No tengo

- ¿Pero cómo? Tu tan lindo y solo

- Sí, eso mismo, estoy solo

- Yo también lo estoy

- ¿Tu? ¿Pero cómo?- le preguntó el trenzado con sarcasmo

- Tu amigo no hizo ni el menor intento por conocernos mejor

- Tu sólo querías sexo, él no es así

- ¿Y tu sí?.- preguntó con una sonrisa lujuriosa acercando su silla a la de Duo

- Alex ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Además de acostarte conmigo

- Nada, únicamente una noche de pasión

- Mh

Por otro lado

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó impaciente Heero, tenían varios minutos caminando y aún no llegaban, además el ojiverde aseguró que era cerca

- Es ese- Trowa señaló un bar esquinero, de una sola planta. Los dos entraron sin ningún problema. Recorrieron con la vista la mayor parte del lugar hasta que Trowa pudo localizar al trenzado- Ya sé donde está, pero no creo que te agrade lo que vas a ver.

- ¿Dónde está?- el ojiverde señaló hacia la mesa. Alex estaba inclinado hacia Duo besándole el cuello, luego buscó la boca de este y empezaron a besarse, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Heero y Trowa estaban en el lugar. Alex empezó a bajar la mano hasta tocar la pierna de Duo. El japonés observó que el trenzado tenía los ojos cerrados, pensó que realmente estaba disfrutando las caricias de Alex. Mientras tanto este llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna del joven de ojos violetas, este no se esperaba que Alex fuera tan rápido.

- Vamos a otro lado- le susurró el primo de Solo al oído, Duo sólo asintió.

Se levantaron dejando la mesa sola, iban directo a la salida hasta que Duo paró de pronto- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alex al ver que su acompañante se detuvo. Heero estaba enfrente de él, jamás creyó en que lo iría a buscar, luego vio a Trowa _"El lo trajo" ._Heero no le dijo nada, únicamente lo veía con una mirada llena de decepción y rencor, el trenzado tampoco podía dejar de verlo. Alex se adelantó y tomó la mano de Duo

- Vamos- empezó a caminar con el trenzado detrás de él

- Te dije que no te ilusionaras- fue lo único que le dijo Duo al japonés antes de marcharse, después desapareció con Alex por la puerta

- Vamos- le indicó el ojiverde poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Heero, este sólo caminó en silencio. Trowa sugirió ir a un lugar tranquilo

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó al japonés quien traía la vista fija en el camino y no había dicho una sola palabra, sólo negó con la cabeza. Fueron a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa del ojiverde, este se sentó en una banca, Heero estaba de pie, no tenía nada en la mente, únicamente sentía una ira profunda, empezó a patear un bote de basura que estaba cerca, lo pateaba con furia. Trowa sabía que nadie cuidaba ese parque, por eso le dijo al ojiazul que fueran ahí. Continuaba sentado aún viendo fijamente como Heero seguía descargando su furia.

Continuará...

Ya está el capitulo 13, este fanfic es impredecible, pero espero que les siga gustando. Muchas gracias por los reviews.


	14. Cambios

Vidas Falsas 

Yaoi NC 17

1x2, 3x4, 5xM

AU _ " pensamientos" Flashback_

Capítulo 14: Cambios

Heero seguía en su afán de patear el bote de basura, Trowa aún no se movía, sólo continuaba observando todo lo que el japonés hacía. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el ojiazul se cansó, luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Trowa, sentándose junto a él

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó el ojiverde sin volverlo a ver

- Digamos que menos furioso

- Ya veo

- ...- Después de una pausa Heero decidió hablar- ¿Tu sabías que Duo y yo teníamos algo?

- No sabía, la verdad Duo nunca me comentó nada. Pero cuando te vi tan desesperado por encontrarlo en ese bar comencé a sospechar y lo confirmé cuando el trenzado te dijo que no te ilusionaras

- ¿Por qué él es así?- preguntó el japonés frunciendo el ceño

- Es mi culpa

- ¿Mh?

- En ese aspecto se parece a mi. Lo desilusioné tanto que ahora tiene miedo

- ¿Miedo? ¿De mi?

- De querer a alguien de verdad o ¿Por qué crees que andaba con Solo?

- Yo pensé que estaba con él para tratar de olvidarte

- No, era por que no le gustaba, no lo amaba. Esa es su manera de protegerse

- Yo soy el nuevo Solo- dijo Heero entre dientes.

- No lo creo, tu no eres igual a él. Puede ser que te quiera, pero al final solo trata de huir de ese sentimiento.

- Por eso buscó a Alex

- Sí

- No sé, no me convence.

- ¿Ustedes tienen mucho tiempo juntos?

- Un mes.

- ¿Y Relena?

- Ya terminamos, por Duo. Pero fue mejor así.

- Ya veo ¿Tu quieres al trenzado?- Heero asintió- él es especial- Comentó Trowa, pero el otro joven lo vio de reojo.

- ¿Y por eso lo despreciaste?

- Él no es lo mejor para mi y yo no soy lo mejor para él

- Mh

- Tu eres lo mejor para él

- No es lo que él piensa- el japonés observó a su compañero, nunca lo había visto con otra persona que no fuera Duo, por eso creyó que el trenzado le interesaba- ¿Y quien es el o la indicada para ti?- preguntó curioso.

- Nadie- contestó serio- no merezco a nadie

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es la verdad

- Bueno, tu sabrás. Gracias por la compañía, pero ya me voy.

- Habla con Duo- El japonés no le contestó y empezó a caminar, el ojiverde lo vio desaparecer, luego se puso de pie y se encaminó a su casa.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo estaba en casa del primo de Solo, este estaba acostado con el trenzado encima, quien se encontraba bajando y subiendo de su erección. La mente de Duo estaba ocupada por una sola persona _"Heero, Heero, Heero" _Sólo se repetía en su mente, imaginando que era con él con quien se estaba acostando

- Mmm, Duo, no sé por qué nunca hicimos esto antes- le decía Alex muy excitado. El trenzado no le hablaba, pensaba en Heero, ahora recordó su expresión al verlo con Alex, no se dio cuenta en que momento las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te está doliendo?- preguntó el otro joven asustado por la reacción de su amante. Duo agachó la cabeza y negó- ¿Entonces que te pasa?

- Nada, vamos a terminar- le dijo sollozando

- Está bien.- Los dos se concentraron en el sexo, no se volvió a escuchar ninguna palabra, sólo los gemidos de Alex y los sollozos de Duo. Así se mantuvieron hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax. El trenzado sin decir nada se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a asearse Cuando iba a salir entró el otro joven y lo tomó por la cintura

- ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?- le susurró mientras besaba su cuello. En ese momento Duo sintió asco, por él mismo, por su comportamiento, actuaba como Solo le había dicho, como un ofrecido. Inmediatamente quitó las manos de Alex de su cuerpo y se alejó

- Nunca más

- Vamos ¿No te gustó?

- Tu dijiste que sólo querías una noche, así que de esta noche no pasará.

- Está bien.- Dijo Alex desilusionado- Pero dame un besito antes de irte- le pidió tomándolo de nuevo por la cintura

- ¡Que no! No seas necio, ya me voy- le dijo molesto el trenzado

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro, antes no eras así

- Porque antes fingía, además no estoy de humor- Salió del baño, rápidamente agarró su ropa y se vistió, no quería estar más en ese lugar- llámame a un taxi- ordenó al terminar de alistarse.

Alex así lo hizo, lo esperaron en frente de la casa de este, el trenzado no se despidió simplemente se montó al taxi y se fue a su hogar, aunque no quería ir ahí, ya que sabía que en la mañana no le iría nada bien con su familia. Lo más seguro era que su madre se sentía decepcionada de él, no le importaba lo que pensaran Relena y su padre, pero no quería herir a su mamá. Pero era ya muy tarde, lo más seguro es que esta estuviera enterada de todo. Cuando llegó a su casa era muy tarde y nadie estaba despierto, suspiró aliviado, cuando iba a su habitación escuchó unos sollozos, se detuvo enfrente del cuarto de su hermana _"No ha parado de llorar" _no hizo mucho ruido para no llamar la atención de esta, así evitaría que saliera y comenzara a discutir de nuevo, se lavó los dientes y luego se enceró en su habitación. Tomó la dosis necesaria de pastillas para poder relajarse, iba a llamar a Heero pero no sería lo mejor hacerlo en ese momento. _"Si Relena está llorando es por que Heero la dejó"_ al pensar esto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero de pronto se borró. El japonés lo había visto salir con el primo de Solo, no podía ir donde él como si nada hubiese ocurrido, además había decidido no estar más con él, era mejor para ambos.

Al día siguiente la madre de este tocó su puerta para despertarlo, el trenzado se levantó para abrir la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te llaman por teléfono- le contestó su madre seriamente y él lo notó.

- Mamá ¿Relena te ha dicho algo?

- Contesta el teléfono, después hablamos- Duo bajó la mirada triste y fue a contestar

- ¿Hola?- contestó sin ningún ánimo

- ¿Duo?

- ¡Papá!- no sabía por qué pero su ánimo subió de pronto con sólo escuchar la voz de su padre

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿Por qué no llamaste?

- Andaba en la expedición, tu lo sabías

- Sí, pero no creí que fueras por tanto tiempo. Mamá siempre me decía que estabas trabajando

- Sí, era una gira universitaria, luego fui de viaje para seguir trabajando. Pero ya estoy aquí, quiero que vengas a visitarme, ya hablé con tu madre, así que puedes quedarte algunos días conmigo.

- ¡Sí! Si quiero.

- Bien, paso por ti a las dos de la tarde- Cuando colgó el trenzado se sentía feliz ya que iba a visitar a su padre, al cual no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Iba a avisarle a su madre cuando se encontró con Relena. Casi no cruzaron miradas, lo único que pudo captar el trenzado era que su hermana tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Bajó las escaleras y su madre estaba en la sala con su padrastro

- Mamá, voy a ir a la casa mi papá, pasa por mi en la tarde

- Duo ¿No tienes que pedirle perdón a tu hermana primero?- preguntó su madre

- ¿Perdón por qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Ya me contaron todo, lo de Heero

- Yo no tengo que pedir perdón por nada

- Relena está muy triste -intervino el señor Peacecraft

- Ese no es mi problema. – le contestó para luego ver a su madre- voy a arreglar mis cosas- después desapareció por las escaleras dejando a los señores en la sala.

El señor Maxwell pasó por su hijo a la hora establecida, este había empacado sus cosas desde temprano, al escuchar la bocina del auto de su padre tomó su mochila, en donde tenía los cuadernos y libros del colegio, también agarró su maleta. Sólo se despidió de su madre quien aún se comportaba distante con él. Vio a su padre bajar del auto para ayudarle a cargar sus cosas, y después le dio un cálido abrazo y un beso en la cabeza.

- Papá- le saludó con cariño mientras terminaba de abrazarlo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

- Bien, fue mucho trabajo así que ahora estoy de vacaciones

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo en todas tus vacaciones?

- No sé Duo, eso es algo que debo tratar con tu madre para ver si te deja

- Mh –el trenzado se quedó pensativo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, ya me quiero ir.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meiran estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, lo que le había propuesto Wu Fei era muy serio, esta le contestó que debía pensarlo bien. Quería estar con el chino, pero ya no eran novios como antes, y no quería acostarse con él sin tener la certeza de que el plan resultaría, por que si no su abuelo se sentiría decepcionado de ella y eso era algo que no deseaba. Por otro lado si funcionaba Wu Fei se libraría de Yin definitivamente. El sólo recordarla le atormentaba, no podía soportarla y menos a su hermano, pero gracias a Wu Fei se lo había podido quitar de encima. Decidió llamarlo

- ¿Ya lo pensaste?- preguntó la otra voz con impaciencia

- Sí, ya lo decidí- le contestó esta con seguridad

-¿Entonces?

- La respuesta es no- el chino se quedó un momento en silencio

- Eso da a entender muchas cosas- contestó al fin

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Como que ya no te intereso

- Tal vez nunca me importaste

- Mh, está bien- él iba a colgar

- Wu Fei

- ¿Qué?- Contestó resignado, ya se le habían bajado los ánimos

- Ve a las cinco de la tarde al templo, llega por favor- luego de decirle esto la china colgó, sin embargo Wu Fei no quería verla más.

Meiran había ido al templo con la esperanza de encontrar a Wu Fei ahí. Revisó todos los rincones del lugar, fue hasta los jardines pero no había señal del chino por ninguna parte, se sintió un poco desilusionada

- Solo quería sexo- dijo en voz baja

- No voy a negar que también lo quería, pero yo no pienso en eso únicamente- Meiran escuchó la voz de su ex novio detrás de ella

- Mh

- ¿Para qué me llamaste?- Se quedó callada por un tiempo

- Mi abuelo me quiere conseguir otro prometido, le dije que no quería, pero como siempre no le interesa lo que pienso.

- ¿Y que tengo que ver con eso?- la china lo volvió a ver

- Sólo te comentaba, sé que no te importa- el chino se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente

- Supongo que es la despedida

- ¿Despedida?- Meiran no entendía lo que Wu Fei le acababa de susurrar al oído

- El padre de Yin le comunicó a mi abuelo que nos casáramos lo más pronto posible, antes de que cambiara de opinión tal y como lo hizo tu abuelo- Meiran no dijo nada, sólo se pegó más al cuerpo del chino, no quería soltarse de él- Quería que fueras tu la que se casara conmigo- al escuchar esto no aguantó más, quería llorar

- Yo también

- Nunca te lo dije antes pero me gusta todo de ti, aunque tengas un carácter insoportable y admiro mucho tu fuerza.- la china se separó un poco de él y se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a salir

- No voy a dejar que te cases con esa

- Tu no quisiste hacer lo que habíamos planeado

- Por que pensé que sólo querías sexo

- ¿Nunca puedes pensar algo bueno de mi?

- Tu nunca has hecho algo bueno de verdad- el chino se quedó callado- Sabes que no lo digo en serio, está bien, vamos a realizar tu plan

- ¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Wu Fei por la repentina respuesta de Meiran

- Espero que sirva de algo por que si no prefiero irme a un templo y dedicarme a entrenar en celibato

- ¿Estás segura?- esta solo asintió y acercó su rostro al de Wu Fei para besarlo.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ya era lunes de nuevo, el ambiente no era el más relajado para Duo, en cuanto llegó tuvo que ver a su hermana quien estaba en uno de los jardines, pero decidió en no discutir más, lo más seguro fue que ella también pensó en lo mismo puesto que no le dirigió la palabra. A quienes no quería a ver era a Heero y a Trowa, al japonés por obvias razones, pero a este último por que sentía vergüenza. Iba a entrar a su salón cuando vio una cara familiar, el tipo se aproximaba a él

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No me importa tu vida, pero hoy hablé con mi primo- Duo abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido- Ustedes no se pueden quedar callados- Solo sonrió

- Y tu no te puedes quedar tranquilo

- Ese no es tu problema

-No quiero que le hagas a mi primo lo mismo que me hiciste

- Descuida, tu primo no me interesa, yo no establezco relaciones, soy libre y deja de meterte en mi vida- le dio la espalda al futbolista y entró a su salón, antes de entrar notó que Heero venía caminando por el pasillo y rápidamente entró a su clase. También Solo vio al japonés _"Lo más seguro es que me vio hablando con Duo, por eso viene enojado" _pensó Solo

- Hey Yuy- este sólo se detuvo para volverlo a ver de reojo- creo que deberías seguir mi consejo de dejar de hablarle a Duo, antes de que te envuelva totalmente y te haga lo mismo que a mi.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

- Te he visto con él. Es un consejo, digamos que eso no se lo deseo a nadie

- Mh, demasiado tarde- Solo no escuchó bien lo que dijo Heero ya que lo murmuró entre dientes, luego los dos fueron a clases.

En el recreo el trenzado no quería salir de su salón, sabía que si no lo hacía lo irían a buscar, aunque él único en quien pensó que haría eso era Trowa, pero este ni siquiera se había acercado a su aula. Duo le había dicho a Quatre que deseaba estar solo, así que este no tuvo más remedio que irse, andaba rondando los pasillos y a la vez pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, sobre todo con Trowa, estuvo meditando tanto que al final llegó a una conclusión. Mientras tanto Duo permanecía en su salón, hasta que escuchó un ruido que provenía del de la par, recordó que Trowa y Heero recibirían clases en ese salón, pensó que talvez el ojiverde andaba cerca, y quería hablar con él, salió y se asomó por la puerta de la otra clase, el asombro fue mucho al ver a Heero ahí, este se quedó viéndolo fijamente

- Heero- este no le contestó solo continuó observándolo con ira- Creí que Trowa andaba por aquí- dijo quitando la mirada triste

- No está- contestó secamente el ojiazul revisando un libro, pero notó que el trenzado aún continuaba ahí

- Heero escucha...

- Trowa no está- volvió a repetir, pero con un tono de voz más alto y frunciendo el ceño sin quitar la vista del libro

- ¿No quieres que hablemos?- El japonés cerró bruscamente el libro, luego lo tiró sobre el pupitre y vio directo a los ojos violetas

- Siempre creí que eras la víctima, que todos te lastimaban sin ningún motivo o creía que tus razones eran válidas.

- No te entiendo

- No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber detenido a Solo cuando te golpeó- el ojiazul estaba lleno de rabia y se le acercaba cada vez más al trenzado, este impactado solo retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared- me arrepiento de haberte llevado a mi casa y curar tus heridas, de dormir contigo cada vez que querías, de ir a ese maldito paseo a la playa solo por ti y sobre todo me arrepiento de haberme involucrado contigo- Duo tenía los ojos llorosos, no podía creer que quien le estaba diciendo todo eso era Heero- Por que todos esos golpes que te dio Solo, los regaños, las noches solo llorando en tu cama esperando a que tus tranquilizantes hicieran efecto, cada momento de dolor y soledad los tenías merecido- Duo había empezado a llorar y el japonés frunció más el ceño- No llores, esas lagrimas ya no tienen efecto en mi. No me vas a manipular más con lloriqueos.

- Nunca he llorado para manipularte- dijo entre sollozos

- ¿Que quieres? Ya te dije que Trowa no está

- Heero, yo te advertí que no debías ilusionarte

- ¿Y crees que es así de fácil! - Heero había retrocedido, pero cada vez estaba más molesto. Duo cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado él con Trowa

- No, no es fácil, pero debes concentrarte en otras cosas- contestó aún llorando

- Tu te concentraste en vivir una vida superficial, le hiciste a muchos lo que Trowa te hizo. Lo peor es que finges con todos, con Solo, conmigo y no sé si ahora con Alex

- Yo no estoy con él

- ¡No me importa! Duo, vete, haz tu vida, se feliz o infeliz, pero lejos de mi.- Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos violetas, lloraba desesperadamente salió del salón para ir a recoger sus cosas. Cuando había terminado con Solo este le había dicho cosas muy duras, pero en el fondo sabía que eran verdaderas. Todo lo que le dijo Heero le había lastimado mucho, no sabía si era el hecho de que el japonés estaba lleno de rencor y lo había dicho sin querer, nunca lo había visto así, sólo cuando lo defendió del futbolista. Tomó su mochila y salió de ahí, iba por el pasillo caminando rápidamente y con la cabeza agachada que no vio con quien había chocado, levantó la mirada y vio al árabe

- ¿Qué pasa Duo?- preguntó asustado el rubio

- Nada- este vio que el trenzado iba con su mochila

- ¿A dónde vas?- pero no le contestó y siguió caminando. Quatre pudo notar que su amigo iba llorando _"¿Cuándo vas a vivir en paz Duo?"_

El trenzado fue directo a la oficina de la supervisora

- Necesito un permiso para irme a mi casa

- Dame tu motivo- la señora vio al joven llorando- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me siento mal, me quiero ir

- Ve a la enfermería

- No, me siento mal, llame a mi padre él me dará permiso- la supervisora al ver al alumno tan histérico llamó a su padre. Una hora después el señor Maxwell pasó por su hijo.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al salir de clases Trowa esperó al ojiazul para irse con él, pero lo notó irritado

- ¿Qué pasa? Te veo tenso

- No. Duo fue a buscarte

- ¿Para qué?

- No sé

- Pelearon ¿Verdad?

- Digamos que le hice saber sus verdades

- ¿Lo heriste?

- No más de lo que él hizo conmigo

- Mh ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada, no dijo nada sólo lloró

- A Duo hay que tenerle paciencia

- Trowa, no voy a hablar más de él

- ¡Trowa!- Los dos jóvenes volvieron a ver a la persona que llamaba con tanta impaciencia al ojiverde

- Quatre- susurró este. El rubio fue hasta donde se habían detenido. El ojiverde le sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Duo?- Heero frunció el ceño y después anunció

- Yo me tengo que ir

- No espera, vamos juntos. Quatre no sé dónde está, no lo he visto, ni he hablado con él

- Ya veo- el rubio bajó la vista- Yo también quería hablar contigo

- Me dijiste que me alejara, es lo que he hecho, no puedes decir que no lo he cumplido

- Sí pero... no importa

- No, puedes decirme- el árabe volvió a ver a Heero quien estaba esperando a Trowa

- Quisiera hablar en otro lado

- Esta bien, podemos ir a mi casa ¿Te parece?

- Sí

Los tres empezaron a caminar y el primero en separarse fue Heero, este había notado que entre el ojiverde y Quatre había algo más que una amistad. No iba a entrometerse pero pensó en que el rubio no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había empezado a tener una mejor relación con Trowa, pero eso no borraba la opinión que tenía de él. Sabía todo el daño que le había hecho a Duo, Quatre le simpatizaba y este sufriría mucho si el ojiverde le hiciera lo mismo.

Quatre acomodó sus cosas en una silla mientras Trowa cocinaba

- No sabía que cocinabas

- Generalmente mi hermana es la que cocina, pero hoy viene tarde, así que me toca

- Ya veo. Nunca he visto a tu hermana ¿Se parecen?

- No mucho

- Si quieres puedo cocinar en vez de ti- se ofreció el árabe

- No, descuida- el ojiverde estaba muy distante con él

- No creas que no sé cocinar

- Mh, no sabía- contestó el alto joven concentrado en preparar el almuerzo

- Crees que soy un niño mimado ¿Verdad?

- No, tu eres diferente, además no hay nada de malo en tener todo lo que quieres, apuesto a que tu padre te lo da con mucho gusto y eso no es malo.

- Mucha gente lo critica

- Critican tu suerte, no dejes que eso te afecte- el rubio sonrió

- Al principio creí que te molestaba que tuviera dinero, y que por eso no me hablabas. Por eso y porque soy gay- el ojiverde negó con la cabeza

- Para mi eso no tiene importancia

- Me alegra saber eso

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que poca gente es así

-Mh- Quatre iba a seguir conversando, pero el ruido de la puerta que se abría lo distrajo, pudo ver que la hermana de Trowa venía cargando bolsas del supermercado e inmediatamente el ojiverde le ayudó. Esta estaba extrañada de ver a un desconocido en el apartamento

- Catherine, él es Quatre. Quatre ella es mi hermana

- Mucho gusto-saludó el rubio amablemente

- Hola- contestó esta fríamente, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por el árabe.

Luego los tres se sentaron a comer, Catherine únicamente le hablaba a su hermano, esta era el contrario de Trowa hablaba mucho. Le hizo sólo un par de preguntas a Quatre, pero por lo visto este no era de su total agrado y todo eso estaba empezando a sentir incómodo al rubio. Después de comer ella le dijo a su hermano que lavaría los platos y así ellos podrían estudiar. Lo que descartaba era la bisexualidad de su hermano. Sabía que Duo era gay y le molestó mucho una vez que este se estaba pasando de cariñoso con su hermano, por esto mantuvo una sospecha por algún tiempo. Pero estas acabaron cuando vio que Midii llegaba mucho a visitar a Trowa y empezó a creer que eran novios. A pesar de que sabía que Duo era gay le simpatizaba mucho, además le tranquilizaba que este tuviera novio, lo que le molestaba era ese afecto de más que amigos para su hermano. Algunas veces que el trenzado llegaba de visita y Trowa no estaba se quedaban platicando en la sala por largo rato. Pero ahora el rubio era nuevo y no sabía que intenciones tenía con el ojiverde, pero notó que su cara se le hacía familiar

- ¿Eres hermano de Midii o algo así?

- Eh, no

- Es que se me parecen

- Sí, se parecen- comentó Trowa desde la cocina, le estaba preparando un té a su invitado.

- ¿Crees que me parezco a ella?- le preguntó dudoso el rubio al alto joven

- Sí- Quatre bajó la vista y Trowa lo notó

- Ella es muy linda. Es novia de Trowa ¿Sabías?- preguntó Catherine sonriendo

- ¿Novia?

- Sí, ella visita mucho a mi hermano y él a ella

- Ah, entonces supongo que sí lo son

- Catherine, eso no es verdad. Es sólo mi amiga.- dijo dándole el té al rubio

- Pero Trowa, yo los he visto eso no es solo amistad- le contestó a su hermano- es la indicada para ti ¿No lo crees Quatre?

- Yo casi no la conozco, no podría asegurarlo- el rubio le dio una falsa sonrisa Trowa ya no quería que Quatre siguiera escuchando a su hermana, podría creer las suposiciones de ella, además lo veía incómodo con la plática.

- Quatre, vamos a mi cuarto

- ¿Van a estudiar en tu habitación, no es mejor en la sala?

- No Catherine. Vamos- le dijo al rubio

- Con permiso señorita- luego siguió al ojiverde llevándose la taza. Cuando entraron Trowa cerró la puerta y después se sentó en la cama, pero el otro joven se quedó de pie, le dio unos sorbos al té y lo puso encima del escritorio

- ¿Qué te pasa Quatre? De pronto te pusiste extraño y dejaste de hablar

- No, nada pasa

- ¿Es mi hermana? ¿Te desagrada?

- No es eso es que..

- Midii. No le creas a mi hermana, no sabe que he tenido relaciones con hombres y como Midii es la única mujer que viene ella concluyó en que es mi novia

- Entiendo

- Te he dicho que no ha pasado nada Quatre, es la verdad, aunque no me creas- el rubio guardó silencio por un momento

- ¿Estuviste saliendo conmigo sólo por que piensas que me parezco a Midii?- preguntó al fin

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que diga que se parecen? Quatre es algo físico, en la personalidad son totalmente diferentes

- No me contestaste

- No Quatre, no es por eso- explicó levantándose de la cama para acercarse al árabe. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este haciendo que el más pequeño lo viera extrañado- Dime ¿Para que viniste realmente?

- No quería estar peleado contigo, pero tampoco vine a rogarte para que volvamos a estar juntos- Trowa sonrió

- Yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas a ser tan esquivo conmigo, me hiciste falta- el ojiverde no aguantó más y lo abrazó. Cómo extrañaba hacerlo, lo tenía aferrado a él, no quería que se le fuera, le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró un poco para verlo- A mi no me interesa nadie, sácate eso de la cabeza, ni Midii o Duo. Una vez me dijiste que Alex no era lo que buscabas, dime ¿Soy yo lo que buscabas?- Quatre cerró los ojos y puso un semblante triste

- Eres lo que quería- contestó abriendo los ojos

- Y tu eres todo lo que yo quiero y necesito- en ese momento el ojiverde cerró sus ojos y se acercó al rubio para besarlo, Trowa entendía lo que sentía por él. Profundizó más el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca del árabe quien no podía resistirse a los encantos del ojiverde. Luego la boca de este bajó por el cuello dando pequeños besos, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del rubio, volvió a subir para nuevamente besarlo en sus labios- Yo quiero estar contigo y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas, pero si tu no lo deseas, no puedo hacer nada.

- Sólo quiero que me prometas que no vas a estar con nadie más

- Yo te lo juro- le dijo dándole una suave mirada junto a una sonrisa que solo a Quatre le dedicaba. Instantáneamente volvieron a juntar sus labios, aún estaban de pie, mientras continuaba besando al rubio empezó a retroceder. Trowa se acostó de espaldas en la cama atrayendo a Quatre con él, su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar por estar así con el pequeño, pero sabía que este no tenía ninguna experiencia. – Quatre ¿Estás preparado?- el rubio sabía lo que Trowa le estaba dando a entender, a él también le gustaban esas caricias y quería intimar con el ojiverde así que asintió- Tu me dices hasta donde puedo llegar.

- Adelante.

Trowa se movió y quedó sobre Quatre lo iba besando en cada parte del cuerpo que iba dejando al descubierto mientras quitaba sus prendas. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo Trowa empezó a quitarse la ropa, el rubio estaba maravillado al ver el atlético cuerpo del ojiverde. Trowa bajaba besando el abdomen del árabe mientras este acariciaba el cabello de su amante. Tomó el miembro de Quatre con su boca y empezó a besarlo para luego introducirlo por completo en su boca. Quatre, estaba llegando a un estado en el que nunca había estado y dejaba escapar gemidos ahogados. El ojiverde separó las piernas del rubio y se colocó de rodillas entre estas tomó un poco de crema y lubricó la entrada virgen de Quatre introduciendo con mucho cuidado un dedo lleno de la sustancia. Quatre cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor, cuando se relajó Trowa introdujo un segundo dedo, el ojiverde vio el dolor en el rostro del árabe

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí?- pero este le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Lo acostumbró a los dos dedos y luego metió un tercero. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado retiró sus dedos y levantó las piernas de Quatre para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, así evitaría poner su peso sobre el rubio, quien era mucho más pequeño que él. Acercó su miembro lubricado en la entrada de Quatre y empujó suavemente para no hacerle daño. Quatre sintió como Trowa entraba en su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía. Cuando lo penetró por completo el ojiverde notó que el rubio se estaba acostumbrado a su grosor y lo tomó por las caderas para empezar a moverse. Continuó con el mismo ritmo mientras que con la otra mano movía el miembro de Quatre.

- Trowa- el rubio gemía el nombre de su amante y eso hacía que este incrementara el ritmo, embestía y a la vez que masturbaba el miembro del otro. De pronto se escucharon gemidos ahogados, Quatre fue el primero en eyacular, minutos después Trowa hizo lo mismo.

- Quatre- después de un momento Trowa salió de él para levantarse e ir al baño, volviendo enseguida con una toalla con la cual limpió al árabe con suavidad. Quatre lo miraba con mucho afecto, ese era el Trowa que le gustaba, atento y cariñoso. Luego este se acostó junto al rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente, dándole sutiles besos en los labios- ¿Te gustó?

- Sí, aunque duele

- Descuida te vas a acostumbrar, yo voy a procurar que no te duela más- le dijo sonriendo y acariciando sus mejillas

- Quisiera que no cambiaras conmigo- le dijo Quatre, imaginando que así fue la primera vez que estuvo con Duo

- No pienses en eso, estoy seguro que esta es la definitiva- le dijo volviéndolo a besar.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Habían decidido enfrentarlo, Wu Fei les había dicho a los dos ancianos que debían reunirse, ya que tenía algo que anunciarles

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó Meiran seriamente

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu no? Mh, ya te arrepentiste

- No, sólo que no estoy segura que servirá este plan

- Eres demasiado incrédula- El chino tomó la mano de su novia y entraron juntos a la casa de este. Los dos ancianos se encontraban en la sala, y se sorprendieron mucho de ver a los jóvenes. Los dos quedaron de pie frente a sus abuelos sin decir nada

- ¿Qué significa esto jovencitos?- preguntó autoritariamente el señor Chang

- Simple, nos vamos a casar- confesó Wu Fei sin titubear

- ¿Perdón?

- Meiran suelta a Wu Fei- exigió el otro anciano

- No

- Explíquense- Ordenó el abuelo del chino al ver la actitud de los jóvenes

- Tuvimos relaciones abuelo, así que debemos casarnos

- ¿Cómo? ¿Meiran cómo pudiste?- reclamo su abuelo molesto, claro que esta no le gustaba para nada estar en semejante situación tan vergonzosa.

- Abuelo, no voy a hablar. Sólo te puedo decir que quiero estar con él- contestó con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Y que van a decir?- preguntó Wu Fei sin soltar a Meiran

- Tu ya estás comprometido- contestó el señor Chang

- Yo no quiero a esa mujer, así que no pienso casarme con ella. O es con Meiran o no me caso nunca- los dos ancianos intercambiaron miradas

- ¿Por qué no te gusta tu prometida?- preguntó su abuelo

- Es tonta, débil y muy coqueta para mi gusto. Igual yo estaba con Meiran primero- Hubo un largo silencio

- Ya venimos vamos a platicarlo. Los señores se fueron a otra sala dejando a los dos jóvenes con la intriga.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo estaba acostado en el sofá con su cabeza sobre el regazo de su padre quien acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarlo

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?- pero su hijo no contestaba seguía con la mirada fija en la pared, luego de unos minutos hablo

- Yo lo quiero papá, lo quiero demasiado- fue lo único que murmuró mientras caían las lagrimas por su rostro.

Continuará...


	15. consulta

Hola, no sabía si seguir el capitulo, pero gracias por los reviews hasta ahora los leo.


	16. Conclusiones

Vidas Falsas  
Yaoi NC 17  
1x2, 3x4, 5xM  
AU " pensamientos" Flashback  
Capítulo 15: Conclusiones

Duo permanecía acostado en el sillón mientras tenía su cabeza encima del regazo de su padre.

-¿A quién Duo¿A quién quieres demasiado?- preguntaba el señor Maxwell preocupado al ver la reacción depresiva de su primogénito. El castaño se sentó en el sofá y volvió a ver a su padre con una mirada de angustia.

- Soy un desgraciado papá…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lo perdí, por estúpido

- ¿A quién? No te entiendo

Desde que lo fue a recoger al colegio su hijo no había explicado el motivo por el cual lo mandaron a llamar. Lo que más le preocupó fue ver a Duo en un estado de histeria; cuando llegó a recogerlo este se le había echado encima llorando y pidiendo que se lo llevara de ahí. Aunque ese estado de ánimo lo había visto precisamente cuando Trowa terminó con el ojivioleta, la relación que tenía el Sr. Maxwell con su hijo siempre fue tan abierta que le agradeció a Duo cuando le confeso su sexualidad; así que lo apoyó en todo sentido, hasta conoció al ojiverde por insistencia del trenzado quien estaba muy ilusionado con el serio joven. Así que decidió presentarlo con su novio a los catorce años e inmediatamente el Sr. Maxwell simpatizó con este.

- ¿Es Trowa?- pero Duo negó con la cabeza- ¿El ya no te interesa?

- No, aprendí que nada puede pasar entre nosotros, es un buen amigo, pero nada romántico, además anda con mi amigo Quatre. Es otra persona.

- ¿Un compañero?- Hubo un largo silencio y el trenzado se acomodó mejor en el sofá, sentándose rígidamente.

- Es el ex novio de Relena, tuvimos un romance mientras estaban juntos- concluyó

- Duo- susurró su padre

- ¡Se que no debí! Al principio era solo algo físico, pero cambió con el tiempo

- ¿Y tu le gustas?

- Sí, pero dudé de que me quisiera como yo a él… y lo arruiné.

- ¿Cómo?

- …..- el hecho de decirle a su padre toda la verdad y que este se desilusionara de él era algo que no podría soportar y menos en ese momento- no papá, no te lo voy a decir, es vergonzoso.

- ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?- preguntó atrayendo al castaño a un abrazo

- No es eso, pero te vas a decepcionar- El señor miró con ternura a su único hijo y negó con la cabeza.

- Me acosté con otro- dijo bajito en el hombro paterno y separándose un poco- sin quererlo, sin gustarme, ni siquiera simpatizarme- el mayor puso una expresión de duda, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco podía juzgarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ……- Duo solo se le quedo viendo

- ¿Duo?

- …. no sé- concluyó con lagrimas en el rostro

- ¿No sabes o no me quieres decir?- preguntó el arqueólogo con voz suave.

- No es eso papá, no quiero que termines echándome de aquí

- Eso no va a pasar- contestó separándose delicadamente logrando hacer sonreír al más joven

- Te quiero mucho, me hiciste falta…no quería enamorarme y como pensé que se iba a arreglar con Relena, mi cabeza se calentó y terminé dañándolo y ahora me odia- su progenitor se le quedó viendo, analizando la situación

- Deja que pase el tiempo y habla con él, seguramente se le pasará el enojo

- ¿Tu crees?- el otro solo asintió

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía en que momento se había quedado dormido, aunque había despertado hacía unos momentos, no abrió los ojos; solo sabía que se sentía muy cómodo cobijado por unos cálidos brazos. Se acurrucó mejor en el amplio pecho "Así se sintió Duo la primera vez. ¿Qué seguirá?" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte abrazo y un beso inesperado.

- ¿por qué estás tan pensativo¿Arrepentido?- preguntó el otro a su oído- Quatre sonrió y negó

- Me gustó, solo que no sé si seguirá así- Trowa frunció el ceño y lo soltó

- Ni aún después de lo que pasó vas a dejar de estar inseguro- vio como el rubio se sentó en la cama viendo para el frente.

- Creo que ahora viene lo más peligroso, que no te aburras- Trowa se recostó al respaldar de la cama y vio profundamente a su amante

- Tu no eres Duo, no tengo catorce años y no me siento de igual forma que aquella vez que estuve con él- jaló a Quatre por el brazo de forma suave para que lo viera- Te dije que contigo me siento diferente- dijo suavemente tomando al más pequeño por la mejilla para darle un beso leve en los labios, el cual fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

- Trowa quieren algo de comer….- el ojiverde soltó al árabe al ver la puerta abrirse y a su hermana de pie totalmente sorprendida

- Catherine, toca la puerta antes- dijo con serenidad

- ¿Qué haces?- su hermano solo levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia- dijiste que ibas a estudiar- luego vio al rubio- ¡Tú¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano??!- se acercó a la cama acusándolo y este retrocedió en la cama asustado cubriéndose con la sábana.

- Catherine, sal- regañó su hermano

- ¿Desde cuando Trowa?

- Desde los catorce años, con Duo, ahora sal del cuarto por favor

- ¿Cómo?- La hermana mayor del ojiverde no podía creer lo que oía, su hermano, su varonil hermano se había acostado con otro hombre a los catorce años, sabía de antemano que debía tener precaución con el trenzado pero jamás lo imaginó de su hermano. Después de un largo silencio y viendo a Trowa con el ceño fruncido esperando a que saliera de la habitación, al fin lo hizo.

- Me voy- anunció el rubio recogiendo sus prendas y empezando a vestirse totalmente alterado, el más alto sólo lo veía desde la cama. Se levantó, aún desnudo y abrazó al pequeño para tranquilizarlo.

- Tranquilo- dijo depositando un beso en la frente del otro. Pero el rubio negó- descuida, está sorprendida, es todo.

- Seguro no me querrá ver aquí de nuevo- el alto sonrió

- Pero yo sí- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y caminando hacia la cama donde lo recostó

- Mejor me voy, papá debe de estar preocupado.

- Mh, te voy a dejar entonces.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Catherine no se encontraba en la sala o la cocina, lo cual relajó un poco a Quatre, no quería ser parte de otra escena de su cuñada. Llamaron un taxi para ir a la mansión, una vez allá observaron que el Sr. Winner estaba en el portón esperando por su heredero impacientemente, con los brazos cruzados y al verlo llegar en compañía del castaño habló:

- Trowa Barton, pasa para hablar contigo- ordenó y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

- Padre ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó su hijo algo angustiado

- Vamos- habló Trowa tomando la mano de Quatre para entrar a la mansión

Al entrar el hombre de más edad quedó viendo como el ojiverde tomaba la mano de su hijo, pero este no hizo el mínimo acto de soltarla y se le quedó viendo- ¿Qué ocurre señor?

- Mire jovencito, no quiero ver a mi hijo triste otra vez.

- Padre…

- Espera Quatre- contestó devolviendo la mirada a Trowa- no soy muy feliz sabiendo que es gay, pero tampoco deseo su infelicidad. No permitiré que lo lastime de nuevo.

- Eso es algo que ya arreglamos y le prometo que no volverá a pasar señor.

- Mh, esta bien. Eso espero- dijo retirándose, pero paró para ver a su yerno- puedes venir cuando gustes. Con permiso- esta vez desapareció.

- Ves, no fue tan malo- sonrió viendo al rubio

- Nunca lo imaginé.- contestó el otro sorprendido por la reacción de su padre.

- Hizo más escándalo mi hermana- pero el árabe le desvió la mirada - tranquilo, después hablo con ella, pero dentro de unas semanas; ya que le dura el enojo.

- Bueno, entonces comamos algo- dijo Quatre jalando al alto joven hacia la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo había pasado una semana en la casa de su padre, esta estaba más alejada del colegio, lo que le permitía relajarse, puesto que no tenía que verle la cara a ningún conocido. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo había ido solamente dos veces a clases, le pidió a su padre que hiciera una nota anunciando que estaba enfermo. Los días que asistió al colegio se mantuvo al margen, llegaba tarde para no ver a nadie desde temprano, solo llegaba a clases y se iba, no entablaba conversación con nadie, incluso llevaba su propia merienda para evitar ir a la cafetería. A pesar de que vio a su hermana un par de veces no le dirigió la palabra y deseaba que Heero no se apareciera en su camino, al igual que a Relena lo vio de lejos en un par de ocasiones, pero el japonés simplemente quitó la vista.

Por otro lado, Relena le dejó bien claro al ojiazul que no quería que le hablara o que se acercara y había consultado con sus padres que deseaba cambiar de colegio a lo que estos se rehusaron, puesto que no creían que en otra institución mantendría el privilegio de ir un año avanzado. A esta no le quedo de otra, más que aguantarse a ver a su ex novio todos los días en su salón, lo que le hacía sentir menos frustrada era el hecho de que su hermano no entablara una relación con Heero, ya que sería una tortura verlos todo el día.

El japonés había intentado aproximarse a Relena un par de veces, pero cada vez que lo veía acercarse la joven caminaba en sentido contrario. Por otro lado la vida de Heero no había cambiado mucho, estudiar, entrenar y mantenerse encerrado en su cuarto junto a la portátil lo mantenía distraído del mundo, en especial de Duo. Aunque de vez en cuando salía con Trowa y Quatre, les había empezado a estimar, y la forma en que el ojiverde trataba a su nuevo novio lo hizo recapacitar y entender que este no era un aprovechado como él pensaba, por lo menos no con el árabe. Cuando salían juntos evitaban el tema de Duo, lo único que le contaron fue que este estaba viviendo con su padre y que trataba de que fuera así de forma permanente. Esto debido a que el ojivioleta no aguantaba más la situación en su casa, ni su hermana y padrastro le hablaban, su madre no era tan afectuosa como antes, cosa que el trenzado no extrañó después de todo lo ocurrido.

El padre de este le aconsejó distraerse y así no pensar en su ex amante y cuñado, claro que esto era casi imposible; pero empezó a dibujar más y el estar al lado de su progenitor le ayudaba mucho.

- Papá- preguntó una tarde que estaban en una cafetería.

- Dime Duo

- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse? -Interrogó viendo directamente al Sr. Maxwell

- ¿Vivir conmigo?- el otro asintió

- Es difícil Duo, no sé si tu madre quiera, además la universidad me mantiene muy ocupado.

- Te juro que no molestaré. Yo puedo ayudarte en la casa y en cosas del trabajo que ocupes. Ir donde mamá no es como antes

- Voy a hablar con ella- contestó al ver el semblante triste de su hijo, tal vez ya era hora de involucrarse más en su vida.

- ¿De verdad¿Quiere decir que vamos a vivir juntos?- preguntó con alegría alo que su padre sonrió.

- Vamos a ver. Pero prométeme algo.- dijo serio

- ¿Qué?

- No vuelvas a hacer todo lo que has estado haciendo, torturándote y torturando al mismo tiempo. No estés con alguien que no te gusta para escapar, además sabes que nadie más va a solucionar tus problemas. Si los tienes habla conmigo, sabes que no los voy a remediar, pero te puedo aconsejar.- Duo se le quedó viendo y luego contestó

- Te lo prometo, pero antes quiero intentar algo.

- ¿Mh?

- Ya verás- dijo amargamente

Era un sábado en la tarde y estaba estudiando para los exámenes finales, tener que escuchar a su tío desaprobando lo que le hizo a Relena y recriminando que estuviera con otro hombre lo estaba empezando a hartar; claro que eso se lo agradecía a su ex suegro quien inmediatamente le contó a su tío lo acontecido. Estaba concentrado en los libros cuando tocaron su puerta, perezoso decidió levantarse de la silla de su escritorio e ir a abrir. De inmediato abrió mucho los ojos, pero pronto la mirada de asombro fue borrada por otra de desprecio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó secamente

- Vine a hablar contigo- fue la respuesta del trenzado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había terminado su clase de esgrima, por suerte su padre cambió de profesor y no volvió a ver a Samir, no soportaba que él y Trowa se vieran como si fueran a explotar cada vez que se veían. Después de su clase se dirigió a su cuarto para darse un baño, una vez entrado a este puso algo de música e incienso para relajarse.

Al meterse a la amplia tina llena de pétalos empezó a pensar en su relación, a pesar de que se iba entregando poco a poco aún mantenía la precaución. Lo raro era que Trowa no había vuelto a salir con Midii a solas, le estaba dando a entender que no lo dañaría, pero nunca le había dicho que sentía por él ¿era cariño¿Pasión¿Amor? "A Duo nunca le dijo que lo amaba" sacudió su cabeza, ya no debía de pensar más en la relación de su amigo con Trowa, eso era otra historia. Además, su relación nunca podría avanzar si seguía comparando, por lo menos tenía un alivio, ya no sentía celos por Duo, mucho menos después de enterarse de lo que había hecho este con Heero, siempre supo que su amigo sentía algo por el ojiazul, pero lo echó a perder por puro impulso y ahora este no quería saber nada del trenzado.

- ¿Pensando en mi?- le susurró una voz al oído y Quatre se levantó de pronto por el susto, pero lo que vio al voltearse fue a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada lasciva al verlo de pie y desnudo en la tina.

- Trowa!

- Hola. Te veo nervioso

- ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó sentándose de nuevo en la tina

- Tu padre dijo que viniera cuando quisiera, me comunicó que estabas en tu cuarto, abrí pero no te vi en él, pero la música y luz del baño me dieron idea de donde podías estar.

- Ya veo.- contestó sonriendo

- ¿Quieres compañía?- preguntó sereno y el más pequeño con la misma sonrisa asintió. Así que vio como el alto joven se desprendía de su ropa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo. Como le gustaba al árabe ese cuerpo y más aún en su baño, junto a él. Una vez dentro, Trowa buscó a su pequeño atrayéndolo hacia el y darle un beso apasionado. El árabe dejó entrar la lengua del más alto, mientras este acariciaba su cuello y descendía por este dándole suaves besos.

- Hablé con mi hermana ayer- decía mientras seguía besando el cuello de Quatre

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de su novio

- Sí, le expliqué lo nuestro y al fin entendió. Ahora- murmuró en el cuello del otro- nadie interfiere.

Las manos de Trowa se deslizaron suavemente por el pecho del rubio, Quatre gimió de sentir las caricias de su novio, quien lo acomodó mejor en su regazo, su cabello cayó sobre la piel de Quatre provocándole ligeras cosquillas. Con la mano libre recorrió todo su cuerpo en un toque sensual, sintiéndolo gemir mientras revolvía su cabello al calor de la pasión y arqueándose de placer.

- Mmmm Trowa

La piel del árabe tenía un fresco aroma, debido al aceite y los pétalos de rosa, aroma que se impregnaba también en su cabello. Empezó a recorrer sus piernas suavemente, primero con sus manos, luego con sus labios besando cada parte, para luego tomar el miembro del más pequeño en sus manos, friccionándolo mientras Quatre solo gemía. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente excitado quiso empezar a prepararlo, pero como no tenía un lubricante a mano tuvo que dejar su faena y bajando al rubio se salió de la tina para ir a buscarlo al cuarto de Quatre.

- Ya vengo- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a lo que el otro solo asintió

Cuando regresó abrazó a Quatre poniéndolo en la misma posición en la que estaban minutos antes, con el pequeño en su regazo y viéndolo de frente, pero esta vez al borde de la tina redonda, pare tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Con el lubricante en la mano lubricó la entrada del árabe haciéndolo gemir, sintió que los músculos se relajaban por fin acomodándose, así que prosiguió a introducir un segundo dedo.

_-_Estoy listo- le dijo con dulzura al ojiverde y este asintió entendiendo que le pedía

Juntó su boca contra los labios del árabe mientras levantaba un poco a este haciendo rozar su entrada con el miembro de Trowa y cuando estaba lo suficientemente excitado el ojiverde lo bajó haciendo que se sentara sobre su pene lentamente. Sintió que los músculos de Quatre se relajaban en torno a el y empezó a moverlo lo más lento que pudo, para que luego fuera este quien llevara el ritmo. Extendió sus manos sobre el sexo del rubio y volvió a masturbarlo una vez más. Los gemidos del árabe exclamaban placer y con una sensación sorprendente de sentirse protegido y querido, eso era lo que más le importaba.

Pronto se aceleró el ritmo, sentía la piel de Trowa golpear la suya mientras el cabello del ojiverde se desordenaba entre sus manos y con la húmeda sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el incienso y la música hacían que todo armonizara junto a los gemidos de ambos. Juntos llegaron al máximo momento cuando Trowa terminó dentro de él y el otro terminó en su vientre. Sin moverse, Trowa dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quatre, cuando sintió que la respiración del rubio se calmaba lo subió de su cuerpo para que este saliera de el. Metiéndose en el agua el rubio se acomodó a su lado, pero el alto joven pasó un brazo para acurrucarlo contra su cuerpo, acercó su rostro y viéndolo fijamente…

- Te amo- dijo claramente Trowa viendo la sorprendida mirada del árabe- nunca lo había dicho porque no lo sentía. Tú al fin me diste la paz que tanto necesitaba, adoro estar contigo y no quiero que dudes más.

- Trowa – susurró el rubio tocando la mejilla del más alto para luego sonreír – me alegra y tranquiliza escuchar eso, yo también te amo- contestó mientras Trowa lo abrazaba con fuerza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo había pensado mucho, más bien demasiado. Sabía que era en vano buscarlo en el colegio para hablar o llamarlo a su casa, así que decidió ir allá. Antes de salir de su casa tomó una bolsa que descasaba a la par de la cama, la abrió y sonrió "espero que le guste". Al llegar al apartamento vio el timbre, lo meditó un momento antes de tocarlo

- Nada se pierde con intentarlo- así sin más rodeos, presionó dicho timbre. Del otro lado apareció la sirvienta, lo que le extrañó, ya que los fines de semana se iba al mediodía y ya eran las 4pm "seguro el tío de Heero está de viaje, mejor"

- ¡Joven Duo! Hacía tiempo que no venía por acá

- Hola ¿Cómo está?- saludó viendo el interior del apartamento, buscando al motivo de su visita.- ¿Se encuentra Heero?

- Sí, se lo voy a llamar

- No- interrumpió el castaño haciendo que la señora lo volviera a ver- Si está en su cuarto preferiría buscarlo por mi cuenta.

- Esta bien- contestó esta dejando pasar a la visita- pensé que habían terminado, como no volvió más a verlo.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el trenzado sumamente extrañado

- Sí, que ya no eran novios

- …. ¿Usted sabía que Heero y yo…?

- ¡Claro! Era evidente, aunque el nunca comentó nada, seguro por pena- Duo se quedó callado esperando que la otra continuara- Hasta el Sr. Yuy lo decía, pero nunca le preguntó al joven Heero.

Al trenzado se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese apartamento, llegaba siempre con la excusa de estudiar y se encerraban en el cuarto del japonés, claro que a veces sí lo hacían pero en la sala y así disimular, pero nunca imaginó que fueran tan evidentes. Siguió admirando el lugar, sí cada rincón de ese lugar le recordaba al ojiazul. Paró de recordar y fue directamente al cuarto que solía frecuentar y tocó la puerta. Ahora estaba enfrente de él, de su ex amante, ex cuñado y ex amigo…

- Vine a hablar contigo- dijo firmemente el trenzado

- No tengo nada que hablar- contestó enojado a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara del otro

- No, Heero. Por favor – suplicó pasando la mano para evitar que cerrara la puerta

- Mh, ya habíamos hablado- dijo por fin quitándose para que Duo pasara. Se quedó viendo la mano de este y a la bolsa que traía- ¿Qué es eso?

- Primero quiero hablar- dijo acercándose, pero vio el rechazo del japonés al hacerse para atrás, así que paró en seco -¿Puedes traerme agua? por favor

- No, habla rápido, tengo que estudiar

- Heero- susurró bajito, como había cambiado, antes era tan atento con él, pero de eso solo quedó el recuerdo

- Habla- repitió con urgencia

- …..- a Duo le costó empezar, pero con un bufido del ojiazul quien regresó a su silla donde se encontraba minutos antes y agarrando el mismo libro, empezó- Tampoco tienes que ser tan grosero- reclamó el trenzado, iba a seguir hablando pero vio la mirada fría del japonés

- ¿Qué esperas¿Qué sea amable como si nada?

- Tu nunca me escuchaste – dijo al fin viendo al piso

- Por Dios- murmuró exasperado el otro joven viendo hacia la ventana

- Nunca dejaste que te explicara- levantó la mirada buscando la cobalto, pero Heero no lo vio

- ¿Qué ibas a explicar? Que es parte de tu estrategia, que usas a la gente?

- ¡No! Heero, mírame- este así lo hizo, aún estaba sentado y Duo se hincó tomando su mano, para su sorpresa, el japonés no reaccionó, la dejó ahí – Escucha, no te culpo por odiarme, lo merezco, lo sé; pero lo hice por varios motivos. Creí que ibas a volver con Relena, creí que en el fondo la amabas y por eso nunca terminabas tu relación.

- Nunca lo hice porque pedías que no lo hiciera, no creas que me encantaba traicionarla, pero tampoco la quería como ella a mí.- esta vez quitó la mano y Duo se mantuvo hincado

- Pensé que de nuevo pasaría…que saldría herido como con Trowa

- No soy Trowa

- Yo sé, pero es trauma Heero

- Mh, igual sólo piensas en él – Duo lo miró enojado y se levantó

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- ¿O no? – preguntó tranquilo el japonés

- Eso ya pasó

- ¿Y ahora piensas en mi acaso? – preguntó con sarcasmo

- Sí, sí lo hago, por algo estoy aquí

- Pierdes el tiempo si piensas que voy a aceptarte de nuevo

- Yo sé que no. Pero vine a despedirme y a decirte algo

- ¿Mh?

- Sé que lo nuestro ya no va a poder ser- habló sentándose al borde de la cama – Solo quería decirte que siempre me gustaste, aunque lo negaba. Me encantaba la forma en la que me tratabas y por eso esperé más de ti la primera noche cuando estuvimos juntos, pero también sé que lo hice ver muy carnal. Sin embargo, me encantaba verte y pensaba que aunque fuera como amante podríamos estar juntos, y empecé a conocerte mejor, me gustaste aún más y empecé a quererte más- Duo tuvo que parar porque sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a llorar, también porque Heero pensaría que lo trataba de manipular, como una vez le dijo.

- Sigue- ordenó el otro monotamente, con un suspiro el castaño continuó

-Me hiciste olvidar a Trowa, me llenaba tanto estar contigo que sin quererlo… me enamoré – Heero se quedó callado, el trenzado parecía sincero, pero no debía arriesgarse.

- Mh

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?- el ojiazul solo asintió

- Ya veo- Duo se levantó de la cama y recogió la bolsa que había depositado en esta para dársela a su ex cuñado, este la aceptó y la abrió- lo hice para ti, si lo quieres.

Al abrir la bolsa sacó un cuadro, era un dibujo a distintos tonos de grafito, en él se encontraba el ángel que Duo tenía tatuado en el vientre

- Sé que te gusta ese ángel

- Mh

- Si no lo quieres, entiendo- dijo triste, recogiendo la bolsa del escritorio

- No, me gusta y me lo dejo. Ya puedes irte- el castaño asintió

- Gracias por oírme- dijo dando la vuelta

Ya no aguantaba más, quería salir de ahí y llorar. Hacerse el fuerte nunca fue lo suyo, podía fingir en todo pero no con Heero, antes de salir se volteó

- Nunca jugué contigo- dijo empezando a llorar – aprendí mucho de ti. Adiós.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió una mano en su brazo haciéndolo voltearse y toparse con la mirada cobalto, esa mirada que escudriñaba la suya como si quisiera encontrar algo, susurró el nombre del japonés mientras las lagrimas salían sin parar. Duo iba a hablar pero los labios del otro se depositaron en los suyos, los cuales tenían urgencia de abrir la boca del trenzado, empujándolo contra la puerta. Este estaba brincando por dentro "Me perdonó!! Me ama también!!" y con emoción pasó los brazos por le cuello del otro joven para profundizar el beso. La lengua de Heero jugaba con la suya, primero de forma pasional, luego se fue calmando hasta convertirse en un beso más tierno y terminar con suaves besos en los labios.

- Heero -volvió a murmurar con los ojos cerrados mientras le secaban las lágrimas con suaves caricias.

- Mírame- le dijo cerca de su rostro y así lo hizo – No puedes estar con nadie si no estás bien contigo mismo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Duo se sorprendió

- Que tienes que sanar, yo no puedo estar contigo

-¿Qué?- preguntó con desilusión

- Esta también es mi despedida- le contestó suavemente

- …..- Duo solo pudo llorar y Heero lo abrazó fuerte – No me crees, yo te amo- exclamo en el cuello del otro

- Te creo, pero no puedes mantener una relación- el trenzado se separó y lo vio directo a los ojos

- Porque nunca me han dejado…al final me hiciste lo mismo que Trowa

- No, tu te lo hiciste solo, si ese día no te hubieras ido con aquel tipo estaríamos juntos, de eso no tengas dudas.- Los ojos violetas miraron por largo rato a los cobalto, en el fondo sabía, se lo había repetido muchas veces, nunca iba a poder estar con alguien a quien amara, sonrió amargamente

- Entonces adiós. Suerte en lo que hagas- Heero cerró los ojos y asintió, para luego abrirlos y observar como su niño daba la vuelta para desaparecer tras la puerta y de su vida definitivamente, "se fue tan rápido como llego…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Dónde está mi camisa¿Y mis zapatos?- preguntó angustiado.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo vio en el espejo su impecable presencia, que gran día. El llamado de su padre lo hizo apurarse, tenía que estar temprano en el colegio, ya que la ceremonia sería a las 5pm y no podía retrasarse. Cuando llegó todos estaban ahí, buscó con la mirada a su novio, estaba de pie junto a la puerta de entrada con un traje negro que lo hacía lucir mayor y más atractivo, este lo observó y le sonrió

- pequeño- saludó con cariño depositando un sutil beso en los labios

- Te ves bien

- Gracias tu también- dijo para luego saludar a su suegro quien iba acompañando al árabe

- ¿Y tu hermana?- preguntó el rubio

- Está sentada en su sitio, junto a mi madrina- contestó señalando dicho lugar, ambas sonrieron y saludaron a Quatre con la mano, este devolvió el gesto.

Luego llegaron los chinos discutiendo como siempre

- Buenas tardes- saludó Wu Fei

- ¿Y bien¿Cuándo hay boda?- preguntó el ojiverde

- En unos meses, cuando cumplamos dieciocho años

Al fin lo había logrado, después de planear toda una estrategia con Meiran para que sus respectivos abuelos permitieran el compromiso.

Flashback  
- ¿Cómo pudiste Meiran?!

- Lo hice y ya abuelo- respondió desviando la mirada

- Vamos a hablarlo, esperen aquí

La pareja obedeció, la espera fue mucha pero llegó a su fin cuando salio el Sr. Chang salio de la otra sala llamándolos. Cuando entraron se sentaron en un sillón de esta con los ancianos al frente.

-Bueno, ya hemos decidido- anunció el abuelo de la china atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

- Ganaron – comunicó el abuelo de Wu Fei- desde el principio habíamos acordado que se casarían, pero como mi nieto se quejó en más de una ocasión, pensé que estaba decepcionado. Pero como no fue así, Wu Fei cancelaré tu compromiso con Yin- noticia que hizo sonreír al chino – así podrán casarse cuando cumplan dieciocho y no intenten nada más ¿Les parece?- ambos asintieron

- Sí señor- contestó el joven

El chino salió con su prometida al jardín, mientras los abuelos tomaban el té

- Tuvimos suerte- dijo esta

- Sí, que no se les ocurrió llevarte al ginecólogo

- ¿No te decepciona que me hay arrepentido al último momento?

- No te iba a obligar. Por lo menos algo hicimos- contestó mientras recordaba la vez en que preparó todo para estar con la china, pero esta dudó, pero la promesa de Wu Fei de pasarla bien no decepcionó a la china, tuvo su primer orgasmo con el placer que le brindó su novio tras una sesión de sexo oral y digital.

- ¡Wu Fei¿En que estás pensando?

- Solo recuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para abrazarla

- Mh¿En qué?

- En aquella vez. ¿Sabes? Ya estamos comprometidos y ahora sí podemos terminar lo de aquella vez

- ¿Ah sí?- contestó ella imitando el tono del chino

Claro que después de pasar toda la tarde convenciéndola, esa noche fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Fin del Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenía que ir, aunque su deseo era hacer lo contrario, se lo había prometido a su madre, al igual que a Trowa y a Quatre. Su madre no lo perdonaría, perderse la graduación de su hermana, claro que la relación entre este y Relena no había mejorado mucho. Sin embargo, la tempestad ya había cesado no peleaban tanto como antes, ya que casi ni se veían. Relena, su madre y padrastro iban en el auto rumbo al colegio, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Había pasado un año y en todo ese tiempo vivó con su padre, este y su madre habían llegado a un acuerdo; si el Sr. Maxwell podía cuidar a Duo sin tener que andar de gira por mucho tiempo podría quedarse con él. La relación con su madre mejoró luego de unos meses, se sentaron a conversar y el ojivioleta le explicó a esta lo acontecido con Heero, la señora preocupada al ver a su hijo triste decidió que por su bien era mejor alejarse de esa casa donde también vivía su otra hija, así evitarían peleas.

Tuvo mucho tiempo para cambiar y así lo hizo, se trasladó de colegio y el quinto año lo había hecho en una institución cerca de la universidad donde trabajaba su padre, así cursó tranquilamente el último año. Aunque le hablaba a sus nuevos compañeros no entabló ninguna relación profunda con alguno y mucho menos una amorosa, aunque pretendientes no faltaron. Había decidido dar otro rumbo a su vida, por él mismo, la madurez llegó por fin, junto a una nueva serenidad. Se dedicaba a ayudar a su padre a calificar exámenes, además de ocuparse de tareas caseras como cocinar, limpiar entre otras para hacerle más fácil la vida a su progenitor, quien llegaba muy cansado. También continuó con sus clases de dibujo llegando a la conclusión de estudiar diseño gráfico en la universidad donde laboraba el Sr. Maxwell, de hecho lo habían admitido tras un examen de admisión. Por supuesto que se deprimía, pero sus depresiones no eran tan constantes, tal vez era el hecho que él mismo dejó de buscar su infelicidad. Cuando empezaba a sentirse mal hablada con su padre, este no siempre le decía lo que quería oír, pero el hecho de desahogarse con alguien le caía muy bien. En otras ocasiones dibujaba o simplemente salía a dar vueltas en bicicleta, hasta una mascota le compró su padre, Paco su cobayo café.

Al llegar a su antiguo colegio recibió un atento abrazo por parte de su amigo Quatre

- ¡Kat! –saludó devolviendo el abrazo. Se veían, pero la frecuencia de sus encuentros había disminuido.

- Apareciste- escuchó aquella voz serena del ojiverde, aquella que lo hacía sentir como nadie, pero que aprendió a olvidar y entender que simplemente era la voz de su amigo.

- Wow Tro, que guapo. Kat cuídalo bien – dijo mientras lo abrazaba tal y como lo había hecho con el rubio. Estaban conversando animadamente cuando escuchó la voz chillona de su madre

- ¡Sr Yuy¿Cómo está?-

Desvió su mirada y apareció el Sr Yuy junto a su sobrino, lo que le hizo sentir algo en el estómago. Sabía que lo tendría que ver, después de todo también era su graduación. El tío de Heero saludó a su padrastro y al resto de su familia, a él le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y Duo hizo el mismo gesto.

- Buenas tardes- saludó el menor de los japoneses, quien se encontraba ido viendo al tranzado, más a esos ojos violetas delineados delicadamente. Pero había algo diferente, Duo se veía más relajado, hasta las ojeras desaparecieron de su bello rostro ¿Cómo estaría? Por su parte Duo ante tanto escudriño se sintió intimidado

- Con permiso- se disculpó y fue a hablar con sus amigos, aún le faltaba saludar a Wu Fei y Hilde

La ceremonia ya había terminado, todos sus ex compañeros habían recibido el título, ahora permanecían cenando para luego alargar la velada con pláticas y bebidas. Sintió nostalgia de su antiguo colegio, vivió tantas cosas ahí, en ese lugar conoció a Trowa, Quatre, Wu fei, Solo y a Heero, cada uno de ellos en momentos y situaciones diferentes. Desde que terminó el cuarto año no había regresado, se enteraba de noticias por medio de Trowa y Quatre, ellos le contaron que Solo había ganado una beca en fútbol y que todo iba bien con su nuevo novio, en el fondo se sentía bien por su ex novio, ya que no le guardaba ningún rencor. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del gimnasio para recorrer el lugar "La cafetería, a Solo le encantaba la comida de aquí". Siguió caminando para llegar al viejo árbol donde solía llorar, se sentó recostado a él, pero esta vez sin llorar, ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, después de unos minutos de ver hacia la nada se puso de pie para seguir el recorrido. Así llegó hasta su antiguo salón de clases, encendió la luz para recorrerlo mejor con la mirada y entrar por completo "ahí se sentaba Kat para hablar mal de Trowa" sonrió pero lo distrajo el sonido de unos pasos, haciendo que el trenzado se extrañara.

- ¿Extrañando?

- Recordando- contestó recostándose al escritorio

- Le tienes estima a este lugar- continuó entrando al aula.

- No tanto al lugar, sino a lo que viví en él

- Ya veo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado el de ojos violetas

- Vi que saliste del gimnasio y te seguí

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el otro desviando la pregunta

- Bien, gracias a ti- respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿Mh?

- Al rechazarme empecé a preocuparme por mi bienestar

- ¿Y estás bien del todo?

- No, obviamente tengo mis recaídas pero me distraigo

- ¿Con alguien?- Duo frunció el ceño por la insinuación del otro joven

- No- contestó secamente

- No lo dije por eso- Explicó al ver la reacción del trenzado- pensé que estabas con alguien

- La última persona que me besó fuiste tú…y con la que me acosté fue con Alex- dijo esto último con expresión de disgusto.- el japonés se acercó un poco

- Relena dijo que te quedarías con tu padre

- ¿Relena? – el otro asintió

- Nos arreglamos- Duo se sorprendió – como amigos. Me contó también que iba a estudiar al extranjero.

- Sí, es lo que siempre quiso

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo entré a Diseño Gráfico en la universidad donde papá trabaja

- Yo también

- ¿Qué?

- A informática

- Oh, pues sí, siempre te gusto "fantástico, voy a tener que topármelo"- Después de un silencio incómodo Heero habló

- ¿Quieres volver al gimnasio?

- No, me quedaré, pero si quieres ir…

- Pensé que querías estar con Quatre, Trowa y los demás

- Ya hablé con ellos, están bien solos

- Ya veo, pero allá está la gente que te interesa, tu familia y amigos- Duo sonrió

- ¿Y aquí no?

- No sé

- Aunque sea verte, ver lo intangible- Heero se le quedo viendo, estaba ahí como esperando a que él hiciera algo, pero algo lo hacía dudar ¿Ya no lo quería¿Lo había olvidado?

- Allá está Trowa

- Sí, con Kat. Mi hombre favorito está aquí, frente a mi y déjame decirte que se ve espectacular esta noche- le dijo con una amarga sonrisa

- Duo- Fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul, ya que se acercó para abrazar con fuerza al trenzado, tanto como pudo para luego separarse un poco y pegar su frente con la de él – También te ves muy bien- dijo suave haciendo sonreír al de ojos violetas.- además me gusta como sonríes ahora, es más real. ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó al ver a Duo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿por qué haces esto? No me ilusiones

- Aquella vez te dije que no podíamos estar juntos porque no estabas preparado. ¿Lo estás ahora?

- No sé ¿Esta vez sí me vas a dejar intentarlo?

El japonés sólo asintió juntando sus labios con los del trenzado quien inmediatamente abrió su boca invitando entrar a Heero, la lengua del ojiazul entro encantada para saborear aquella boca que tanto le gustaba y extrañaba, así lo expresaron con aquel beso urgido. Cuando se separaron Heero acariciaba el rostro del otro, este sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?- preguntó el japonés haciendo abrir los ojos violetas

- ¿Dónde?

- No sé, busquemos un lugar más cómodo. Ven

De la mano sacó al trenzado del salón y del colegió, cerca de ahí tomaron un taxi. Heero le dijo al chofer que se detuviera en un hotel

- Heero tienes dinero para pagarlo?- pregunto el otro mirando el edificio poco modesto

- Descuida- pagó y salió con el trenzado del taxi.

Luego de registrase los llevaron a la habitación, esta era grande y lujosa con una gran cama en el centro

- Gracias- le dijo el ojiazul al empleado para luego ver a Duo

- Wow. Me siento halagado- mencionó con una sonrisa

- Lo mereces- contestó el otro abrazándolo por la cintura

Pasaron un largo rato de esa manera, solo abrazados. Heero volteó al trenzado buscando su boca, para fundirse en un beso tierno, el otro pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul intensificando el momento, para dar paso a un beso más fogoso. Sus lenguas jugaron para ver quien mantenía el control, con besos más ansiosos. Al japonés le encantaba el sabor de aquella lengua y la dulzura de aquellos labios que le enloquecían y que nunca pudo olvidar. Tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aliento y se miraron con intensidad.

- ¿Me extrañaste?– preguntó Duo sonriendo.

- Como no tienes idea – le respondió haciendo sonreír más al otro joven.

A continuación el ojiazul tomó su rostro entre las manos y continuó besándolo, para luego empezar a desnudarlo lentamente. Duo dejaba que el otro tomara la iniciativa, aunque muchas veces lo hizo, la mayoría del tiempo era él quien se le lanzaba para comenzar la pasión. Fue quitando las prendas del trenzado mientras sellaba cada trozo de piel descubierta con un beso, tomando la cinta de su cabello para dejarlo totalmente suelto, así aspirar el dulce olor a frutas que emanaba de él. El joven de ojos violetas tuvo que abrir sus ojos al sentir que su amante se detuvo, pero inmediatamente sintió los labios de Heero en su vientre, besando su tatuaje para luego pasar a su miembro.

- Heero- gimió, mientras agarraba el cabello de este

Después, el japonés hizo desaparecer su propia ropa, que acabó en el suelo junto con la del trenzado. Cuando ambos se encontraron completamente desnudos, Heero empujó a Duo hacia la cama para acostarlo y ponerse encima de él, comenzó a frotar su pene contra el del trenzado con un suave movimiento, haciendo crecer, su endurecido miembro provocando gemidos en los dos. Le mordió el cuello y dirigió la otra mano hacia abajo, acariciando su pecho, bajando por su plano estomago, hasta llegar a su miembro y comenzar a masturbarle. Duo, imitó el gesto y ambos se masturbaron vigorosamente. Heero agarró las manos del otro y se concentró en mordisquear sus pezones, sintiendo como el trenzado se retorcía bajo sus caricias. Se levantó de él para buscar el lubricante que había pedido en recepción, el cual se encontraba en su pantalón, Duo lo vio curioso.

- ¿Qué¿Lo tenías planeado?- preguntó seductoramente desde la cama

- Obvio, no te iba a traer para nada- le sonrió mientras regresaba junto al otro y se acomodó entre sus piernas

Duo sintió como le introducía primero un dedo y luego el otro en su apretado trasero. Movió ambos dedos lentamente, para acostumbrarlo a la invasión y cuando sintió que este se relajaba le introdujo un tercero. Haciendo crecer una sensación de placer cada vez más intensa que invadía al ojivioleta. Los dedos le acariciaron en círculos, penetrándole una y otra vez, avivando el placer que amenazaba con desbordarle. Sintiéndose preparado y anhelando sentirlo en su interior, Duo gimió en petición de que continuara. Tras lubricar su erección, el japonés la introdujo lentamente, jadeó cuando sintió el interior de Duo cerrándose entorno a su miembro empezando a moverse de forma lenta y luego volverse cada vez más rápido.

- Eres mío – le susurro al oído el ojiazul con un tono posesivo. Por toda respuesta recibió un beso, al que respondió con ferocidad. Después agarrándole por las caderas repitió.

- Di que eres mío- lo vio profundamente, entre jadeos, a lo que el trenzado sonrió

- Solo tuyo- contestó dándole otro beso

Con esto Heero siguió su tarea de penetrarlo, tomó su miembro a un ritmo cada vez más frenético, haciéndole gemir más alto, mientras le masturbaba. Duo se acercó suavemente al orgasmo, mientras el japonés seguía embistiéndolo para terminar dentro de él. Se tumbaron jadeantes y sudorosos, debilitados por la intensidad del orgasmo, Heero lo atrajo hacia sí y le estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, posesivamente.

- Te amo- le susurró Heero al oído, el otro se le quedó viendo

- Es la primera vez que me lo dicen- contestó tomando la mano de su amante y sonriendo

- Ya era hora- acomodó mejor al trenzado en su pecho

-Increíble, es la primera vez a parte de cuando estuve con Trowa que me siento bien después de hacer el amor- comentó viendo al techo

- Mh

- Celoso. Te amo; más de lo que amé a Trowa y me siento mucho mejor, porque me haces sentir como nadie- dijo abrazándolo más

- ¿No estás celoso de que ande con Quatre?

- Al principio. Tanto Trowa como yo encontramos lo que tanto nos hacía falta y eso me hace feliz, por mí y por él- Después de unos minutos el trenzado continuó- ¿Sabes? Cuando entres a la universidad puedes vivir conmigo donde mi padre

- No creo, ni lo conozco

- Si te conoce, yo le he hablado muy bien de ti- dijo levantándose un poco para ver directo la mirada cobalto- si yo te amo, él también- terminó dándole un beso en los labios, para luego acomodarse en su pecho que respiraba serenamente, mientras el otro acariciaba su cabello.

Así pasaron largo rato; al fin estaba completo, se sentía feliz y con esa sensación durmió tranquilo esa noche, sin lágrimas, ni tranquilizantes, porque estaba seguro en esos brazos. Ahora tenía una vida… una vida real.

FIN

Al fin, terminado. Espero que les hay gustado el final, para los que esperaban final triste, lo pensé pero ya habían sufrido mucho. En fin gracias por los reviews, ya había perdido la inspiración pero la recuperé.


End file.
